Winx Club Stella & Brandon: To Love Another
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: Stella has a crush on a resident named Brandon. What he should know is that who she is, and her feelings about him. But would they ever fall in love? I USED TO BE WINXCLUBFAN69
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: To Love Another**

**Summary: Stella is just an ordinary girl, who cleans the best bakery in the whole Magix. Brandon is the best blacksmith, in the whole Magix. Stella and her friend, loves Brandon, but Stella loves him more than everything. Will he know her feelings about her?**

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: To Love Another**

**Hello guys, I hope you will enjoy this story. I'm going to try to make this my best story. After this story ends, I'll probably stop making Stella and Brandon story in a while after I get inspired or something. Well, I'll go off with the characters then a quick introduction and chapter one. I hope you enjoy this story, PLEASE REVIEW ON EVERY CHAPTER! Please? :D**

**Theme Characters:**

**Stella (Seventeen Years Old):**

_She's the janitor of the best bakery at Magix. She has long flowing blonde hair and golden-like hazel eyes. She has a sassy and girly attitude and she hates dirt, even though she has to touch it. The bakery is called Sweet Treats. Her sister is Bloom. She has friends named Nova, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. She has a crush on the best blacksmith, Brandon. But he doesn't know Stella, just yet. _

**Brandon (Eighteen Years Old):**

_ He's the best blacksmith at Magix. He has brunette hair, with attractive brown eyes. He is brave and attractive, that's what would some people describe him. He doesn't have a name, but people would call it Brandon's since he owns it. He has friends named Sky, Riven, Helia, and Timmy. _

**Minor Characters:**

**Bloom (Eighteen Years Old):**

_ She's the manager and the second baker at Sweet Treats. She has long red hair with crystal blue eyes. She has an attitude as a leader and bossy. Her younger sister is Stella, and she always have to watch her since she cause trouble a lot. She has a crush on Sky. Her friends are Brandon, Nova, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. _

**Sky (Eighteen Years Old): **

_ He's a farmer at his family farm, and he would usually get the crops and carry the heavy items. He has shoulder length blonde hair and sea like blue eyes. He is more of a sociable guy, since he loves to talk. He knows Bloom well. His friends are Brandon, Bloom, Riven, Timmy, and Helia. _

**Nova (Seventeen Years Old): **

_She's Stella's best friend. She has faded red hair and pale green eyes. She is more of a sociable one, since she hears a lot about Magix. Her friends are Stella and Bloom. _

**Flora (Eighteen Years Old):**

_ She's the main baker at Sweet Treats. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She is more of a sweet and calm one, and she would always help her friends. She likes Helia. Her friends are Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Tecna. _

**Musa (Seventeen Years Old):**

_ She's the one who gives the customer their item, and Sweet Treats. She has short blue hair, and gray eyes. She's more of a tom-boyish girl and a joker. She thinks Riven as a friend. Her friends are Stella, Bloom, Riven, Flora, Tecna, Helia, Tecna, and Timmy. _

**Tecna (Eighteen Years Old):**

_ She's the cashier, at Sweet Treats. She has short pink hair, and teal eyes. She's more of a smart and a geek more. She has a crush on Timmy. Her friends are Stella, Bloom, Timmy, Riven, Helia, Flora, and Musa._

**Timmy, Helia, and Riven (Eighteen Years Old):**

_ These three boys work at the Local Market, and they help carry boxes that people can't carry. Except for Timmy, he's the one who makes sure everyone is doing their work. All of these boys have crushes. They are friends with the theme and minor characters, except for Nova. _

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: To Love Another**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**July 10**

Stella, the most lazy and different girl from the whole Magix, has a crush on the mightiest blacksmith, Brandon. No one seems to like him that much though. The public people never saw him outside. Only Nova and Stella, has a crush on him. Both of them knew that they liked him, and they had no problem with it. Stella is fine with her best friend liking her crush though. But Stella _completely _loves him. She stalks him every time, and always sees on what he was doing. Brandon never knew Stella, he only knows her sister; Bloom. They've been good friends, and Bloom was okay with that. He had four friends, Timmy, Sky, Helia, and Riven. They were friends since they were just little boys.

Brandon was only eighteen, and he picked his job as a blacksmith. Every time, he would go to his shop and make metal and iron items for the whole village to need. He made a really special sword, just for himself. He was also an excellent swordsman, and his father taught him how to be an excellent one. He moved out of his house when he was only sixteen, because he wanted to see the real world. As for Stella, she was seventeen. She was more of a clumsy girl, and her older sister told her to be the janitor. Every day, Stella would have to wear a dirty dress. Stella didn't like to mess up her clothes, but she had to, for her sister.

Sweet Treats is the best bakery, and everyone would go there and buy their bread, cookies, and cakes. The secret is that Flora, the main baker, is the best baker. She knows how to make the food taste so delicious. At the end of the week, the bakery would at least earned around ten thousand coins. In this story, a coin resembles ten dollars. Everyone who worked at the bakery would earn two hundred coins, since they worked so hard. Yes, it wasn't enough, but they had to give the coins to the palace, and to pay the structure of the bakery.

The palace was a beautiful place, everyone wished to visit there. But you need to pay at least one hundred coins, just to visit there. King Radius is the King of the palace. He is a good ruler, and everyone loved him. One day, Stella wished to visit him. Everyone thought Stella was King Radius' daughter, since they looked so much alike. But Stella said no, that wasn't her father. But she wished that was her father, so she could witness the beauty of the palace. No one knew much about the Queen and the Princess though. The Queen was Countess Cassandra, a quiet lady. The princess was Chimera. Everyone would describe her as kind-hearted and beautiful, if they knew her.

There was a folktale that spread through the village that Princess Chimera and Queen Cassandra looked very different, but they had changed their looks for a private reason. No one had no idea on what did they look like. Only the servants, guards, people who visited the palace and King Radius knew what they looked like. Stella thought of them as ugly witches since everyone described them kind and sweet. Yes, she didn't know them, but she knew how they were like. She said when her parents used to be with her, she had meant them before, but she forgot their faces. Stella would always pout. She wanted to know more about her parents.

Stella and Bloom's parents are unknown, no one knows about their parents. Bloom knew about them, but since her life changed and all, she couldn't describe them since she had no time. To Stella, Bloom was like a mother, but younger. To Bloom, Stella was like a sneaky cat, who would always hide something, but still cute. Bloom and Brandon had become friends, since Sky introduced her to him, when they were only thirteen or something. But Brandon barley knew about Stella—or he even knew her. Bloom would always think if Stella should meet Brandon, but only if the both of them had nothing to do, she will.

It was six in the morning, and the bakery was closed. It would open at eight, so they had two hours to get ready. Stella was in her bed, her own room. She got up, and stretched her arms. She then scratched her head, and walked to the shower. As for Bloom, she looked at the window, and she could see Sky playing a game with some younger kids. For Brandon, he was already up. He was at his shop, making a collection of forks for the palace. After Stella was done in the bathroom, she combed her hair, and tied it in a ponytail. She then looked at her wardrobe, and she had to find her morning and job dress. Stella found a yellow dress with some heart patters on the bottom. She puts it on, and tied a white apron around her waist. She also added a white headband. She looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, but it was yellow.

As for Bloom, she was wearing a blue dress, and a white collar and some white sleeves. She added a black headband while her hair was down. She then went down to the kitchen, and began cooking breakfast. Brandon was wearing a dirty gray shirt that used to be white, and some faded brown pants. Stella could smell the breakfast. She had a strong smell, but she was outside, sitting on the side of the bakery. Right in front of the bakery, would be Brandon's shop. The door was opened, and Stella looked at it. She saw Brandon doing his work, sweating. Stella would always think it was funny whenever Brandon had sweat, and he would swipe it off.

Brandon was working hard, and he was proud of himself. He didn't had a love one. The only thing he loves is his shop, and being alone by himself. No one knows the _real _Brandon. The real Brandon, is a funny guy, cares about everything, and a lady's man. But he stopped acting like that since he left his parent's house. Once a month, his parents would visit him, and spend a night with him. They would eat at Brandon's own house. But they had to return back home, since they owned a place where they sell mirrors and more related items. Brandon was the only child, and he was proud of that. But sometimes, he would wish to have a younger brother or sister.

Nova saw Stella sitting down, and she went with her. They started to talk and gossip about some stories. But later on, they kept on talking about Brandon. They loved his looks, and how he would always be working. Both of them wished that they could talk to Brandon. They admired Brandon so much though. Stella got up, and wiped some dirt off her dress. She lends Nova a hand. She was wearing her green and white dress that matched her eyes. They soon heard shouting, and it was Bloom. She was done cooking breakfast. Both of them smiled, and they went inside. They loved Bloom's cooking, but they also loved Flora's bread. Stella thought about a wish; just to kiss Brandon, and he would love her.

**Anyways, there's the first chapter. I hope you understand it. Anyways, I'll update this story after I finish one of my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Orders**

**Hello, thanks for reviewing guys. I won't update this story often, until I finish one of my stories. Thanks for reviewing once again, and I hope you enjoy this story. And oh yeah, it's supposed to be APRIL 10 instead of JUNE 10. Sorry. **

**Chapter 2: Orders**

**April 10**

Stella and Nova quickly went back inside the house, and they ran to the kitchen. The smell of the eggs and bacon made the house delicious. Yes, Bloom's cooking was the best, unlike Stella's. Nova and Stella were sitting at the dining table. Bloom placed the eggs and bacon on the plates. They began to pray, of course.

After they were done praying, someone knocked on the door. Stella quickly got up, and sprinted to the door. She opens the door, and it was the girls and the boys. They all smiled while Stella just scratched her head and they walked inside.

"Did you smell the scent?" Stella asked, closing the door. Riven turned around, and nodded.

"Yeah, it was quite noticeable. Even that guy Brandon, he even opened the door to smell it," Riven replied. Stella's eyes widened. Whenever she hears the word "Brandon," she gets interested in it right away.

"Really, what was he doing? Was he sweating? Did he go out? Tell me Riven!" Stella said, while holding onto his shirt. He just pushed her away, scared.

"Wow Stella, are you that obsessed with him?" Riven asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Musa sighed, and went in front of Riven.

"Hmm, she's in love," Musa replied. After Musa's words, Stella was quiet.

"What? No! What are you talking about? Love…no, I'm not in love Musa," she said while rushing to the kitchen. Everyone laughed, and they went to the kitchen. They began to eat.

After a while, Nova had to leave early since her parents were looking for her. Everyone started to rest. Stella had to clean the dishes and the tables, since she was the youngest. Yes, Stella was sick of doing everything. She just wished that she was Princess Chimera, free from everything.

The others were just having a talk and getting ready for work. There were thirty more minutes until the bakery had to start. Flora had to go inside and prepare the bread in case some customers wanted the bread right away. Stella was done cleaning, and she was exhausted.

She went to her room, and looked out the window. She could see Brandon, doing his business. Stella just loved the way how Brandon would just work and sweat all the time. People would call Stella a _stalker_ since they keep on seeing Stella starring at Brandon.

But he had not noticed this yet. Stella hoped that Brandon wouldn't notice. Her wish was just to talk to Brandon, and they could fall in love with each other. But Stella would know that will never work. She just lay on her bed, thinking about Brandon.

Stella had to go back, and clean the bakery. She swept the floor with her _lucky _broom. After she was done cleaning, she had to clean the windows. While she was cleaning, she just smiled. She could see Brandon wiping his forehead with a dirty piece of gray cloth.

Stella imagined Brandon being injured in some kind of accident. She quickly got that piece of cloth, and wiped the blood off his shoulder. She looked into his eyes. Stella didn't exactly know what color were his eyes, but she knew it was a color that could not be described.

After Stella was done wiping the blood, she concentrated on cleaning the windows. She saw a royal carriage. She quickly got someone who was near her. It was Bloom, checking on everyone. She quickly called out her name.

"Bloom, come here!" Stella shouted, running to her. "Sister look, it's a royal carriage!" She then grabbed her arm, and showed her the window. While the customers left, the others came and saw the royal carriage.

"There's a royal carriage, huh? I wonder why it's here in such a morning time," Musa said, while looking at the window with the others. A tall man with a fancy wig came out. He wore fancy looking clothes, with a scroll in his hands.

The carriage parked off to the side, and Brandon opened the door to see him. He raised his eyebrow, confused on why a man like him was here, right in front of his personal land. The man knelled against him, Brandon was shocked, so as the others.

"Brandon, the blacksmith, we need an order from you. King Radius and Queen Cassandra would like some fine plates and golden utensils from you," he said. Brandon just chuckled. The others were confused. Stella just adored that chuckle, she thought of it as something cute.

"So, they ordered fine plates and golden utensils? Why, I do not even have the fine source and the gold. You know that don't you?" Brandon asked, lending a hand to him. "Now come up, there's no choice for you to kneel down at me."

"Well, you're such a fine man Brandon the blacksmith. And don't worry; we've got your fine source and gold in the carriage. And read this scroll, it'll have all the information you need to know about," he said. Brandon got the scroll, and read it. He laughed.

"So, you need eight thousand fine plates, and sixteen thousand utensils? And…you need it until the ball of Princess Chimera?" Brandon asked. "Tell me sir, what's this special ball?"

"Princess Chimera had requested a ball in six months. It's plenty of time don't you think so?" he paused. "It's for her Princess Ball, where she gets to pick her husband. And my, you have a big chance to be her husband," he joked.

"No, I'm fine. I already have my home as my girl," Brandon laughed. Everyone laughed, even the girls giggled. But not Stella, she did not take this joke. Stella wants to be Brandon's girl, not his home. "And, the cost of this mission is…five thousand gold coins?"

"Yes, it's plenty of money, Brandon. Anyways, I must return and tell King Radius and Queen Cassandra that I've already told you about it. And we'll return in six months, so take your time," he said. "See you in six months."

Within that, he went inside the carriage. The girls looked at each other, and back to their job. Stella just starred at Brandon, reading the scroll. He then stopped reading, and looked at Stella straight. She shook her head, and pretended cleaning. Brandon hid a smirk.

He then walked to the bakery. Stella was blushing every second. She was scared. Brandon had finally caught Stella looking at her, and she was scared and frightened already. Stella quickly went inside after Brandon opened the door.

Everyone saw him. They stopped what they were doing. He was wearing a dirty outfit, with some boots. He walked slowly to the cashier. Musa just went back inside the bakery to protect herself, not just to check. Tecna just gulped.

"Hello, welcome to Sweet Treats…can I help you?" Tecna asked, smiling. Brandon just nodded.

"Since I'm new here, what kind of food do you have here?" Brandon asked. Stella quickly looked at the window, with Musa. It was from the bakery to see the customers. "And I've seen a lovely blonde. What's her name?"

"We have food that is baked. Like cookies, bread, and muffins. And was she wearing a yellow gown sir?" Tecna asked, looking behind. She looked back at Brandon.

"Yes…yes she was. She had attractive golden hazel eyes, and a cute smile. Does she work here?" Brandon asked, grinning.

"Oh, Stella…yes, she does work here. She's the manager's sister, Bloom, to let you know. She's here…I can go get here—"

"No, it's fine. I'll just get a loaf of bread please," Brandon said, smiling. Tecna just smiled.

"Alright, that'll be three gold coins please," Tecna said. Brandon smiled, and got three gold coins from his pocket and gave it to Tecna. "Thank you, here's your order." Tecna said while getting a loaf of bread from Musa.

"Thank you," Brandon said. He then left, without looking back. Stella and Musa then went out, while Tecna looked at the both of them suspiciously.

"Stella, you had a chance to talk to him. Why did you blow it off?" Tecna asked.

"I'm sorry Tecna. It's just that…I was scared and shy and all," Stella replied, putting her hands behind her back. Tecna sighed, and placed her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Next time, just be you," she said. She nodded, and went back cleaning.

Later at the night, Brandon was still working even though neighbors were sleeping. He thought about Stella, he realized that girl was looking at him. He just smiled. Brandon kept on working for the orders he had too.

Brandon was already on plate number one hundred. He didn't stop working, he just kept on working. Stella was sleeping, and she just woke up. She looked at her window, and saw silence from Brandon's shop. She quickly placed her jacket and got some water and extra clothes.

She went down and went out the house. She still heard the silence. She went to Brandon's shop, and quickly opened the door. It wasn't locked. She saw Brandon on the floor, tired probably. She quickly gasped, and closed the door. She covered Brandon with her jacket, and tried to wake him up.

By the time Brandon woke up, he was in his bed. He opened his eyes, and saw a maiden cleaning his room. He quickly got up, and the maiden noticed this. She placed the broom on the side and hid near the corner.

"How…how did I go here? How did you go here?" Brandon asked, getting up. The maiden quickly opened the door and left the room. Brandon ran after the maiden. When he opened the door, she was nowhere to be seen. When Brandon went to his shop, she wasn't there.

Brandon thought to himself, _who was that girl? Did she take care of me? How long was I out? _Brandon was now wondering about that girl. He went to his shop, and locked the door. He fixed his stuff, and placed the fine plates aside.

He went to his room, and thought for a while. He wondered about that girl. His new mission was to find out who was that girl. He wanted to know more about that girl's identity. He sighed, and lay on his bed. He slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The maiden was in her room, and she was Stella. She was just in her room, and her knees were in front of her face. She was on her bed, thinking of why she had done that to Brandon. She then remembered that she left her jacket in Brandon's house.

_Oh no…he's going to figure out she was me_, Stella thought.

**Hmm...looks like there's some drama already. Review please, and I'll continue after I come back from my trip from Disneyland :D Don't worry, I'll bring you some souvenirs! Anyways, ahev a happy day! :D Ha ha, lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When I saw you**

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. Like I said, I won't be updating this story much. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I just wanted to finish my other story and I can be off with this one. I was thinking about making this chapter around…forty chapters or so, but I don't know yet. Thanks for reviewing, and here's the story. **

**Chapter 3: When I saw you**

* * *

><p><strong>April 13<strong>

A couple of days passed by, and it's currently Saturday. Over the past several days, Brandon was thinking about that mysterious girl who had helped Brandon to come to his bedroom, fixed his clothing, cleaned his whole entire house, and she even had washed Brandon's face. He wondered about her, and he didn't think about Stella since then. He just wondered about that fair maiden, who had eventually helped Brandon with many things.

As for Stella, she was too wondering about Brandon. She wondered why she just barged in his house, without knocking or doing anything. She felt pretty stupid, but she felt pretty helpful since she had helped Brandon with his house. Currently, it was sunny; the sun was shining in Magix. Stella was in her room, while Tecna and Flora were helping her for a test, which Bloom had requested for her sister to know about.

"A good cooking or baking tip you should know is that you need to bake every day. Baking every day helps. If you have to leave town or something, there would always be food in hand," Flora says, smiling and writing down on the huge piece of paper.

"But eventually we'll teach you how to cook Stella. Well, Flora will teach you how to bake, and Bloom; your older sister will teach you how to cook. To be honest, I'm not a good chef of baker. I'm only good with technical things…and probably—"Tecna pauses "—never mind. But anyways, do you get it?" She was sitting down, looking at Stella.

Stella was just looking out of the window, starring at Brandon's shop and home. She loves Brandon so much, even Tecna can tell. Yes, she is smart and she can tell what is going on. "Stella?" Tecna says, trying to get her attention. She just shakes her head, and pays back attention. She gets her inked feather, with some ink at the tip. She looks at Tecna, and places her writing hand on the piece of paper.

"Oh yes? What is the cooking tip? I didn't sincerely hear you and all. Sorry though, I was just—"Stella says, but Tecna points at the huge piece of paper on the wall. Stella looks at it, and sees Flora's handwriting. "Oh, thank you very much." Stella writes the information on the board on her paper, which she'll turn into a book once she gets all of the information.

"Were you even listening Stella?" Flora says, crossing her arms together right in front of her chest. Stella nods, and continues writing. Once she was done writing, she stood up, and began paying attention to Tecna and Flora's lesson.

When they were done teaching, they had to return back to work. Tecna was at her turf, same as Flora. Stella was just sweeping. Bloom had checked on her and told Stella she could get a break. She just sat outside of the bakery, and sat down on the side. She then heard shouting, which was a voice of someone familiar to Stella.

"Stella!" the voice says. Stella lifts her chin up, and sees Nova rushing to her. She had her hair down, wearing a lime green dress, which almost touches to the floor. She had her favorite white apron on, with a few dirty spots. Her shoes were noticeable, which were brown flats.

"Yes Nova?" Stella says, standing up. Nova could see her dirtiest dress which was supposed to be a yellow dress with a white collar and long sleeve blouse, but it was a brown dirty dress with holes in the white collar and long sleeve blouse. Stella hated this dress so much, that she was supposed to burn it, but her elder sister Bloom was disappointed at her. But the beautiful part was her perfect face and her hair. Her hair was braided, and that blond braid swifts through her back.

"I have must tell you something!" Nova says, bringing her arm with her. "But before we could go, let's get something to eat, if you hadn't eaten yet." Stella shook her head, which has a whole sentence in that action.

_No Nova, I had a perfect breakfast, even something delight that a King could eat. _"It's fine Nova, I already ate something for breakfast," Stella says. Nova nods, understanding her sentence, but not that sentence that had appeared first. "But anyways, what are you supposed to tell me?"

"I heard that some beautiful maiden went to Blacksmith Brandon's house. That gossip was spreading! I heard of it from my mother's shop, and she had told me. I wonder who that beautiful maiden…is," Nova says, thinking about that _certain _maiden.

"Nova, please follow me. I know everything about that story. I do not want that story to turn into a folktale. Follow me Nova, and I'll tell you," Stella says. Nova nods, and they soon left the bakery. They reached to a place with many barrels and wooden chairs.

As Stella told Nova the whole story, Nova was surprised. Her best friend, the beautiful maiden that everyone was talking about, was the one. Nova now knew her feelings for Brandon, and it was more supreme then her own feelings for Brandon. Once Stella was finished with her story, Nova stood up.

"Stella, now I know how much you love Brandon. But you can't just don't let the secrets be hidden. So what I would do if I were you is to meet Brandon. Become friends with him. Just doesn't be a stranger to him, Stella." Nova says, supporting her friend. Stella stood up, and shook her head.

"Thanks Nova, you're such a really good and supportive friend. Thank you so much," Stella says, hugging her friend. Nova smiles and she hugs her friend back. After they broke the hug, Stella speaks, "I think my break is over. You never want to see Bloom mad, don't you? Anyways, I'll _try_ to talk to Brandon."

"Yeah, you should. I have to get going too; I have to go on a different side of Magix. I'll see you later Stella," Nova replies. The both of them waved goodbye to each other, and they soon went farther apart from each other. Once Stella reaches to the bakery, she went back cleaning. Unluckily, the bakery was dirty—so soon.

"The bakery is dirty all ready?" Stella asked the closet person that could hear. Musa comes out, nodding. Stella was really surprised. She had cleaned something, but it came dirty already.

"Yeah, Tecna wanted to try out a new cashier, and she got an old one from her house. Eventually, she opened in the place where you had just cleaned, and dust came out," Musa says, putting on her fish net hat on.

"Oh, so much work," Stella says sadly. She continues cleaning, and it had passed thirty minutes. The bell rings, and it was Brandon—the guy who was curious about the mysterious girl who had helped him. Stella turns around, and sees Brandon. She blushes, and pretends he wasn't here.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Musa says, going hear the cashier. Brandon smiled, and notices Stella cleaning. She glanced at him quickly, and she continues cleaning. Brandon had a giggle in his mind, and he was in front of the food and the cashier.

"I was just finding someone to talk to. Do you have an employee who cleans this lovely bakery working currently?" he says, looking at Stella. Musa nods and she points at Stella. She didn't want Musa to point at her, but it had already happened.

"I think Bloom wants Stella to get another break for you to talk to her. Don't worry, she'll be coming back here and clean up," Musa says, heading back to the kitchen. Stella tries to get up, but she falls. Brandon laughs, and he lends a hand to Stella. She just simply stared at it.

_Stella, you're just embarrassing yourself in front of your love! Act like a woman, be yourself, just don't mess up! This is your chance. _Stella thought. _She is so funny and beautiful. Maybe…she could be the one, but no…I think not._ Brandon thought.

"Need some help?" he says charmingly. Stella nods, and she holds on Brandon's hand. The touch was so warm and soft. Stella smiled, and wiped some dirt off of her dress. She looked into Brandon's eyes, for the first time, but more deeply and emotional. She now knows that Brandon's eyes are deeply chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, thank you," Stella says. _I feel so…light headed. I'm touching him, and it's one of my dreams to touch him. I'm going to…to _But before Stella could finish, she faints. She falls into Brandon's arms, while he just turns around to see if anyone was there to help.

By the time Stella woke up, she was in her room with Bloom at her side. Her eyes flickered open, and she sees Brandon on the other side. She quickly hugs Bloom; she was desperately scared that she had fainted in front of a guy she loves so much. She was happy that she was fine, nothing else.

"Stella, Stella, is you alright? Brandon had told me that you fainted automatically, and I saw you in his chest. And we brought you to your room. Are you fine? I'm really worried about you," Bloom says, petting her sister's hair.

"So am I," Brandon speaks. "You had just fainted, and I thought you weren't alright. I felt your head to see if you are fine, and you were just a little dizzy. But it is such a relief and you are fine now." He continues, smiling at Stella. She listens to every of his words. She was definitely surprised.

Stella faces him. She smiles, and hugs him tightly. Bloom just smiles. Brandon didn't know what to do, so he just hugged Stella back. He placed his strong mighty arms around her back, while she just kept her arms in his chest, feeling his muscles. Bloom just smiled, she had seen that her sister is falling in love, and she was happy that her sister is in love.

_Brandon is so…careful. Now I know him better. He is so sweet, and I am happy that the one who I love is sweet. He's just so…perfect._ Stella thought. _Her touch…it reminds me of someone. I don't know who. I just hugged her; I don't know what to do. _Brandon thought. _Look at this, my younger sister is in love, with someone handsome. It is very amazing to see this moment. But I think I am disturbing them, which isn't nice to do. _Bloom thought.

But the question is; _does Brandon love Stella?_

**Well guys, there's the chapter I owe you guys. I hope you love it, PLEASE review, and I'll update. Thanks for reviewing, you guys are so supportive! Lots of Llamas (just kidding!) Lots of Love, WinxClubFan89**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New**

**Hey guys, thanks for those eight chapters. I didn't expect those much reviews, but they support me. This chapter is just for you guys, thank you very much. So, here is the chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. **

**Chapter 4: New**

**April 13**

A couple had passed, and it is currently two in the afternoon. Stella continues cleaning, while Brandon had to leave to get some orders done. Bloom walks in, and she looked unexpected. Stella gets up, and wipes some dirt off of her sleeves. She places the broom near the rusty spot.

"Sister, I thought you were already backing in the house doing something personal," Stella says, walking over to her sister. Bloom just smiled, keeping Stella confused. "Is there something you are hiding?" Bloom smirks and smiles simply.

"Oh, we have a new member," Bloom says, with her hands around her back. Everyone paid attention to her words. Tecna, Musa, and Flora came out of the kitchen, and popped their heads to see what was Bloom talking about. Whenever there's something interesting going on the bakery, they stay safe and sound.

But Musa wanted to say something. She smiles, and stood up. "We do? Is it someone who is strong? We need someone who is strong to let you know!" Musa says, getting out from the kitchen. Bloom just smiles.

"Guys, I want you welcome our new member," Bloom says. She takes sidestep, and the doors opened. Everyone awed, except Stella, her mouth just dropped. "This is Brandon."

_Brandon…he's our new crew member? What is his job? Is he going to help me? I just can't…resist him, he's too…well, perfect_, Stella thought, staring at him.

"I know you guys saw him before, and he had volunteered to help out. He'll only help on the weekends and on Wednesdays. If you guys want to talk to him or something, _he'll be helping Stella_," Bloom says. He waves goodbye, and leaves the bakery.

"So, what do I have to do?" Brandon asked, looking around. Musa and Tecna smirks, and they walked up in front of Brandon.

"Well, you can go help Stella," Musa says, winking at her. Brandon hid a chuckle inside of him.

"She'll get a lot of help, she does the work she does by herself," Tecna says, returning back to the cashier. Stella sighs, and glares at Musa and Tecna. Brandon walks to Stella, and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Anyways, what do you often do in here?" Brandon asked, looking around. Stella just smiles at him warmly.

"Well, I usually clean every spot of this place. When I'm done, I take a break," Stella says, heading over to the spot she has to clean.

"How many more spots do you have to clean before taking your break?" Brandon asked, heading over to her.

"We've got the tables, windows, and the floors, so let's say we have three spots to clean," Stella says.

"So, I'll clean the tables and the floors while you'll just clean the windows," Brandon says, getting a dirty gray cloth. He placed it on the table for him to clean soon.

"Won't be that too much work for you?" Stella asked, walking over to him. Brandon begins to cleans so someone would see their reflection on the table.

"No, it's fine. I think I'll finish just in time," he replies, getting ready to clean the tables. Stella just smiles, and begins to clean. Whenever a customer comes, Brandon would sit down probably while Stella would continue cleaning. Brandon just continues his work, same as Stella.

Brandon just loves the way how Stella cleans in the beautiful sunlight reflecting on her. Yes, Brandon thought she's an angel from the sun, and she was a precious item to everyone. But Stella wasn't that popular or that quite famous, since she had to spend her whole day cleaning. Brandon thought of this; he thought it'd be fair if she could be the one just resting and playing, instead of cleaning.

_Stella looks so...beautiful. She's a really happy girl, and she's always happy, don't you ever notice? I always see her cleaning until a couple of days ago. She reminds me of someone, but I don't know who. I would always see her work and smile, isn't that her job? Don't you think so? _Brandon thought.

Once Stella was finished cleaning, Brandon was also done. Stella's back was aching, so she headed outside. Brandon saw this, and he soon went outside to check on her. When he went out, Stella was just sitting down. She turned around to see Brandon who was right behind her.

"Stella…I wanted to talk to you about something," Brandon says, sitting beside her. Stella just nodded, and placed her head on Brandon's shoulder. First, he was shocked, but he didn't care. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"Yes? What is it Brandon? You could have told me earlier while we were cleaning," Stella said, looking up to see him. Brandon sighed, and removed his arm off of her. Stella was shocked, and she did remove her head off of Brandon.

"A couple of days ago, I fainted. But then by the time I woke up, this beautiful girl came and cured me. I know you aren't apart of this, but do you know who she is? Try to take a guess. Whoever she is…I'll find out more about her. She did something real good to me, and I should thank her," Brandon says, looking forward.

Stella couldn't believe her ears. She was the one who had cured Brandon. But she still didn't know what he could do to her if she had told him the truth. She thought about it; can she tell him? Is it right to do so? _I just don't know if I should tell him the truth. Our relationship may change, and he'll be farther apart from me. I don't want out relationship to change. Because if it does…I may not be with—_

"Stella, did you heard me?" Brandon asked, trying to get Stella's attention. She just shook her head, and faced him. _It's probably because she knows who, but she doesn't want to tell me. Never mind, it was a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked her anyways. _

"Oh, sorry, and you asked who could it be? Well, to be honest—"

"Never mind Stella, it is fine. Anyways, I'll go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Sunday," Brandon says. He went up, and heads to his shop. But before he could actually leave, Stella stood up and shouted his name.

"Brandon!" she shouts. "I know who it is."

He just turns and around and raised his eyebrow. He walked back to Stella, and holds her hands. Stella sighs; she's going to tell him the truth.

"Well Brandon…it was me. I was the one who cured you and all." She replies. Brandon's eyes just widened. A smile was on his face, and then he hugs Stella. She was just surprised. Brandon spoke his words, and she just listened to them swiftly.

"It was you? Thank you so much Stella! I owe you one; you are such a good friend. Thank you so much," Brandon says. He tightly hugs Stella, while she just smiled. She hugs him back. When they broke the hug, their faces were apart. Both of them didn't know to do. Should they kiss, or they shouldn't. Stella was waiting for the unexpected.

_Brandon just smiles, "I love you." He then closes the space between them and locked his unknown lips for Stella to know. Stella opened her eyes, but she closed them once again. When she was in the kiss, she thought about her and Brandon gets married. She would say "I do" and so as him. They would have kids and have a great family. Stella even imagined her children getting promoted for the job her children had done. _

"Stella, are you okay?" Brandon asked. Stella opened her eyes, and saw Brandon a little far away from her. Brandon was standing up. "I told you that I'll be back and see you soon. I was going to go back home, and come back later. But you just ignored me. Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry, it was just I not paying attention. And oh…so soon already…it's fine. I'll just see you later Brandon," she says while standing up. She was about to walk inside, but she felt a warm touch. It was a touch of someone's it made her stop and the person spins her around.

Brandon pulled her close to his chest, and she lifts her head away. She smiles, and waves goodbye. Brandon just sighs, and watches her leave. When she was fully gone, Brandon goes back inside his shop. Being watched, Stella was on the top looking at him leave. She had imagined herself kissing Brandon, but it wasn't real. She just sighed, and lay on the bed.

Hours passed by, and Stella started not to feel good. When Flora and Bloom went to check on her, they felt her head. Stella was sleeping, while Bloom and Flora was worried. They didn't know what to do if Stella was sick. Because this was the first time Stella is sick.

"What happened to her?" Musa asked coming into the room. Tecna was with her. Flora and Bloom just sat on the edges of the bed. Bloom then leaves before saying anything. She was going to get some food for Stella so she could be better.

"Yeah, what happened to her Flora? Is she good? If she isn't good, it's a bad sign. It's been seventeen years, and she was never sick. Something is wrong about this," Tecna says, walking inside the room with Musa. They closed the door, and went behind Flora.

When Flora examines Stella's head, she just feels hotness. Bloom comes by with a bowl of soup in her hands. She places it on the table near Stella's bed. "Is she alright? She doesn't look so good." Instead of being sunny and peachy, Stella was pale and green.

Flora sighs, and replies to everyone's questions. "What happened to Stella is that she doesn't feel like she never felt before. And yes, it's because she had something special inside of her that wouldn't make her sick. She isn't alright. If she doesn't look good, she isn't alright."

"What?" Everyone yelled, with shock inside of them. They were clueless, they didn't know what was happening. Stella was just fine, but she isn't fine. They wondered a lot, why is Stella sick if she was alright earlier? That was an unknown question, to be discovered.

"To make it sound easier, Stella feels different," Flora replies while looking at Stella. Everyone just went closer to Stella, and touches her forehead. It was burning hot, which made them get their hand burned. They then starred at Flora and Stella, clueless.

**Hmm, I wonder what happened to Stella. Lol, that's a secret for you guys to find out! **_**Try **_**to review and tell me what you guys think of what happened to her. Would you guys please review and tell me? Anyways, thanks for reading, time for the end of the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Leo **

**Alright guys, thanks for reading this chapter. I've organized everything, and the story is going along with the organizer. Anyways, this chapter is going to be on Stella's point of view, since I haven't changed the point of view in a while. **

**Chapter 5: Leo**

**April 13**

What happened with me? I feel so light headed, am I alright? I'm still in slumber, not awake. I could tell Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora were out there waiting for me to awake. I don't want to open my eyes. I have no idea on what's happening with my mind. Wait…I hear a voice.

_Hello Stella. _A voice says. Who is that? Should I talk back? Well, that'll be stupid, it's a voice in my mind and it can understand what I'm I talking about! Well…it might.

_Hello? Who are you? _ I asked.

_You may not know who am I, but I know who you are. _The voice says. The voice was like a soft elder woman voice, like she was a wife or a mother of someone.

_What? Then how do you know me? I don't know you and you know me? That's kind of confusing…_ I say, trying to ask for more facts.

_I can't tell you everything. But the thing I can tell you is that you are in love, which you'll notice soon enough. The reason you are feeling unwell is because of love. _She says.

_Are you like some love goddess or something? _I asked. I could hear a giggle.

_No, you'll find out soon at the end. Now, I must go. I'll see you once again once it is right. _Her voice disappears, wait, why does she need to go now? I have to ask her some more questions!

My eyes opened. I see Flora with a white cloth in her hands. She was soaking it in warm water. I decided to stay quiet before she can even notice me. Well, it took her a while for her to notice. She went to fold some of my clothes. By the time she was done folding, she turned around to check on me. She had a gasp full of shock.

"Stella, you're awake," she says. Well, obviously I am. "Lay down, I have something for you to take in order for you to be well." But before she could get that certain cure, I stopped her.

"No Flora," I say while sniffing. "Someone told me I'm not feeling well because of love." She just laughs.

"Love…maybe that's just a nightmare you had. Now, where is that—"

"No, it's not a nightmare. I wasn't thinking about anything. It was a voice of some older lady. I think it might be—"

But before I could finish my sentence, the door opened. It was Bloom, probably checking on me. She quickly went up to me, and hugged me so tight that I wasn't able to breathe. But she stopped hugging me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? Did Flora give the little liquid cure thing she had made?" Bloom asked, looking into my eyes. I kind of got scared by Bloom. She was worrying about me too much.

"No, not yet Bloom. Don't worry about me Bloom, I'm fine. And I have to tell you—"I say, but I got interrupted by Flora.

"She says she's sick because of love," Flora says. I'm just going to ignore her.

"—I'm sick because of _love_. Who told me? It was a voice inside of my head. Don't think I'm crazy, because I'm not crazy!" I shouted. Flora rolled her eyes and went up to me. I'm not going to drink or eat whatever she has.

"What? Who told you that? Are you hiding something from me Stella?" Bloom asked. Bloom doesn't like secrets. If there is a secret going on, she's going to find out no matter what. Suddenly, I hear the same voice.

_Don't tell her. It's for you and me to know about. _The voice says. Then how come I told Flora about it and the voice didn't haunt me?

_Then how come I told my other friend and you didn't tell me not to tell her? _I asked.

_It was because she didn't believed in it. But Stella, your sister Bloom will believe you. Don't tell her, like I said, it's a secret for you and me to know about. _Should I listen? Well…fine.

"I'm not hiding anything. It's called…"—I took a deep pause. I need to think of an excuse. Well, I got an excuse—"it's called lovesick." Bloom and Flora laughed. Since they were cracking up, I just rolled my eyes at them.

"You just invented a silly word Stella," Flora says, while getting a teaspoon near the liquid cure. "It was indeed funny."

"Yeah, sure," I say, not taking it. Flora comes to me, and tells me to open my mouth. I'm not going to taste that! I bet it taste like a disgusting mud puddle that a filthy dog played in!

"Open wide, come on Stella," Bloom says, trying to persuade me. No, it's not going to happen. I shook my head. Bloom sighed. "Well, you made me have to do this."

What is she going to do? Is she going to get one of the royal ones and tell me to open my mouth? No, it's not going to happen. By the way, I feel better anyways.

Bloom opens the doors, and calls out a familiar name. I can't exactly know what she said, since I am little sick. But the door opens, and I see a tall mall man that I am…Brandon?

"You had to make me call Brandon. He's going to make you drink it!" Bloom says, sounding really desperate. Oh no…my love, forcing me to drink something I do not want to drink? Love or drink? Um, I'll go with none!

"No! I'm not going to drink that no matter how much you want me to drink it!" I say, trying to get up. I did have up, and I tried to escape. I felt really dizzy, but forget that. I try to not let anyone to touch me, but I fell into a soft warm arms. I looked up, and I see everything that is dizzy.

* * *

><p>After me avoiding everything, I had finally woke up. My eyes are still closed, I don't want to eat that certain cure. It's not good for me to eat or drink. So, what I did was to wait for that voice to come back. I waited and waited, but the voice never occurred. I was about to open my eye lids, but the voice came. Finally.<p>

_Sorry for keeping you waiting. I've seen what you had just been through. _She says, understanding what I was through.

_I never liked the cure. It was my first time to drink or eat it, and I never want to eat or drink it in my life! _I whined. The voice seemed like it was paying attention.

_Alright, I know you never tasted it before. But right now, you need to wake up. I'll come back later on. _The voice disappears. I just opened my eye lids, and I see Brandon looking the other way. Not anyone else, just Brandon.

"Brandon?" I say."Were you waiting for me the whole time?" I got up, and I noticed an ice pack or something on my head. It fell down, but I picked it up and placed it back on my head. Brandon turns around, and smiles at me.

"Yes, I wanted to show you something, but apparently, you were sick. The others had to get working, so I've decided to stay with you instead of working on some other orders. But don't worry, I enjoy waiting for you." He says. My heart popped. Yes, he finally gave up his job for me! Well, not yet.

"That's so sweet Brandon. And you want to show me something? What is it? Sorry, it's just that I get curious a lot." I replied. He nods, understanding my words.

"Well, we have to ask your sister if we could take you out. It's a surprise, I was planning to show you today, but you were sick," he says. I don't want to ask Bloom. I'm tired of her acting like a mother to me! Even though I never had one.

_Even though you are tired of Bloom treating you like something you don't like, just go through it. _The voice says. I ignored the voice.

"Don't mind her, let's go...please," I say. He nods, and grabs my hand. But I need to change, I want to wear something more perfect for what Brandon is trying to show me. "Wait, let me change first. Please wait outside." He nods, and left my room. I closed the door, and I looked through my wardrobe.

I had made a dress for a special occasion, and I had never wore it before. But this is the day where I will wear it. It was a light pink gown that touches the floor, with a few straps that touches the ground. I washed my face, then I brushed my hair. I opened the door, and I saw Brandon waiting for me. He looked at me, and gasped. I laughed.

"Well, you indeed look beautiful," he says, taking my hand. I blush, and we soon left. There's another exit in my house that won't let the others see me. We took that exit, and we left the house. We reached his house, and he covered my eyes for an unknown reason. "Keep your eyes closed, this is a surprise." I soon heard some sounds, but I can't exactly know what it is.

"Can you remove your hands now? I can't wait to see it," I say it eagerly. He chuckled, and he removed his hands away from my face. To my surprise, I see a white horse with delicate pink equipment on it. I gasped, and I smiled. I looked at Brandon and hugged him. "Is this a horse? It looks so beautiful!" I say, running to the perfect gorgeous horse. I petted it, and it just raised it's tail up. I laughed.

"Yes, I bought it a while ago. This was just for you, so the both of us can ride him." He says. I smiled. It's a boy?

"It's a...boy? What is his name?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"His name is Leo. The seller said it was a girl, but it's a boy to my surprise. I laughed and I tried to get on him. Apparently, I couldn't. He was too tall for me to ride him on. Suddenly, I felt warm hands on my waist. I shrieked, surprised. I never let someone touched me before.

"Need help?" Brandon says. He places me on top of Leo. I smiled and I said thank you. He says no problem, and then he goes behind him. Am I going to...control? "I know you never went a horse, but don't worry," he says, surrounding me with his arms, "I'll control Leo."

He whipped him from behind, that's what I think, and we soon felt the experience. This was my first time going on an animal, and it felt pretty fun. I saw things that I never seen before of the town. I just enjoyed the moment. It was sunset, and the sun was going down. We passed a beautiful river with a stone bridge on top of it. I could see my reflection. We were gone for about an hour, which is surprising.

We stopped by the bridge we passed by earlier. I looked at myself down in the water. Brandon soon came, and I looked at him. He grinned at me.

"Leo is just on the other side of the river to drink some water. We should better get going, I don't want your sisters to get upset at me," Brandon says, looking down to see his reflection. I looked at him, and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I just want to spend my time away from home and cleaning the bakery," I say. We soon looked at the sky. I didn't know what to do, but I rested my head on Brandon's shoulder. He seemed like he didn't care. We just looked at the sky.

_See, you're better after you know you're in love, Stella. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What I can tell you**

**K guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I have some news for you guys. I'm going to make a new story after this story, and it's based on the first story I have ever read in fan fiction. I don't exactly remember the author and the title, because the author had removed the story. **

**Second, I'm planning to change my name. I don't want my name to be WinxClubFan89 anymore, sadly. There will be a poll coming up and I'll tell you guys when it'll be up. I'm thinking of some names, do you guys have any ideas? Anyways, I'll post the poll after I finish the chapter. PLEASE vote. **

**Chapter 6: What I can tell you**

**April 13**

**With Bloom and the Others**

Bloom was doing part of Stella's job, since she was sick. She had decided to work since Stella was sick. The others and she began to wonder, _what are Stella and Brandon doing_? After six, Bloom had closed the bakery early to have a little talk with her friends.

"Can everyone stop working? I need to have a little talk with you guys," Bloom says. The others nodded. They cleaned their whole shift, and they sat with Bloom. They began to wonder why they are here and why the bakery is closed so early.

"Bloom…can you tell me why the bakery is closed so soon?" Musa asked. "I know business was slow today, but it didn't mean that you had to—"

"It's not that. It's something about Stella and Brandon. Isn't that on your mind too?" Bloom asked, worried about her sister and her friend.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they're fine," Flora insisted. The others nodded in agreement.

"Flora is right, maybe Stella is fine, and Brandon doesn't want to leave her alone. But still, what do you think are they doing?" Tecna asked, curious like the others.

"Do you think we should check on them?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean by _we_? I think it should only be you, I mean, you are the one who is mostly worried," Musa says. Bloom signs, and got up.

"Alright, I'll be checking on them." She says. She left the others and they told Bloom before she left that they will return to their homes. Bloom nodded, and she returned checking on the both of them. Once she knocked on the door, there was no response.

Bloom still began to worry. When she knocked on the door, there was still no response. She placed her ear against the door. She heard nothing. When she opened the door, she saw no one. _There was no one. _

She soon began to rush out of the room and checked the bathroom. Without hesitation, she opened the door immediately. She saw no one. Bloom was scared. Where could her sister and Brandon be at? Why are they gone? How come they didn't tell her that they'll be going somewhere?

_Oh no…Stella, you're missing. I'm so terrible at watching you. I don't want to be like what your parents did to you…_

**With Stella and Brandon**

Stella and Brandon then reached Brandon's house with Leo. Both of them brought Leo in the horse shed or house, I don't know which word should I use, but anyways they returned Leo back to his home. Brandon brought Stella inside his home, and into the kitchen. Stella was amazed to see Brandon's house—_for the second time_.

"I'm so reviled that you brought me to your house," Stella says, looking around, to get a better view. Brandon smiled and walked to the well right outside the kitchen. Stella was going to follow him, but he had returned with a bucket of water.

"You're probably the fourth person to go inside my home." He says. "First, my parents, some _mysterious _girl, and then you're next. I don't really know who this mysterious girl is." Stella felt bad for not telling who this _third _person is. She had a very variety amount of pity.

"Look Brandon, what I can tell you about this 'mysterious' girl is that she lives in this village. I sort of know something about her…" Stella says ashamedly.

"Really, who is she? I need to know everything about her. The only thing what I know about her is that…" Brandon says, sitting down next to Stella. "…that she is beautiful. Even though that I don't know her, I sort of…love her or something."

Stella couldn't believe her ears. Should she tell Brandon that she was the one? Then probably Brandon would be in love with her? But that would be called cheating. She did something he never knew about to make him fall in love with her.

"Stella, there's been something I wanted to tell you in such a long time," Brandon says. Stella looked up to see the eyes she's been waiting to see in all of these years. She raised her eyebrow, acting curious. "This…this thing I wanted to tell you is that…"

Brandon was too scared to continue. What do you think he'll say to her? He loves her? He wants to be friends? What? What do you think it is?

"…that I—"

But before Brandon could continue, the door slammed open. Brandon had forgotten to lock the door after he returned with the bucket of water. He felt pretty stupid for doing that. The person was…Bloom.

"Stella, there you are! I was looking for you!" Bloom shouted. She quickly went to Stella and grabbed her arm. Stella groaned; she was never treated this way. "You," Bloom shouted, pointing at Brandon.

Brandon had nothing to say. A friend or _someone _was being taken away from him.

"What are you doing with my sister? You have no right to take her away! She is my sister, not someone you could just take away! You have no right! You could have been taken away and be sent to the palace!"

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to show—"

"I don't care!" Bloom shouted. She faced Stella with disappoint with her face. "Stella, you are forbidden to leave the house, to leave your room, and never to see Brandon ever again!" She then grabbed Stella's arm and marched away from Brandon's house. Stella was still with her.

Stella cried; she never was treated like this ever before. She thought her sister was sweet and bossy, but she was _too _protective. Stella had decided not to speak anymore. She was just scared. Scared of her sister and…Brandon.

By the time Stella and Bloom had left Brandon's house, Brandon was…hurt. Stella was gone, and that was a friend of his. Now she was no longer to see him, and he couldn't see her anymore. He went up to his room, and threw his chair to the wall. But the only thing he could do was to go back to his shop, and create swords, plates, utensils, and what else you could think of.

**With Stella**

"Why are you treating like this to me sister? You never treated me ever before! Brandon didn't do anything; he just wanted me to show me his horse!" Stella shouted at her sister.

"I could have lost you! Do you want that to happen? Do you think I should be alone with no one to be with? No! That is not an option to me!" Bloom shouted back.

"Why are you like this?" Stella shouted.

Bloom sighed. She went to her sister, who was on her bed, crying with the light layer of makeup messed up.

"Before, y—I mean our parents lost you. They lost you by a soldier who hated them so much. I was with our grandmother in my house, and mother had just given birth. Father was trying to kill the soldier, but mother was already killed. But you made it. I saw you on the floor, and I had kept you until the day father had returned. But he never returned. I don't want that to happen to you Stella."

Stella cried. Her parents were gone because of a hatred soldier. One day, if she finds out who this soldier is, she will kill him and did what exactly he did to her parents.

"So it was this soldier? Do you think he is still alive?" Stella asked.

"It's been seventeen years Stella. I don't know." Bloom says. She got up and went to the door. "Now I must do my duties. For now on, you are no longer to escape." Bloom went to the window, and she had done something to it. Stella didn't know because she was young, or she didn't know any of this.

Bloom went to the door, and locked it from outside. Stella heard the footsteps fading away. She quickly went to the door, and tried to open the doorknob. But no matter what, it'll be lock. Stella was weeping, she wanted to leave. But she couldn't.

"Somebody…please help me," Stella cried.

_Do not be afraid of this Stella. Someone will come and help you_. The voice said. Stella continued to cry.

**Well, there is what you have. Here is the list of the names to let you guys know. **

**Dynamic Asian (Yes, I am an Asian.)  
>The Script (My Favorite Band!)<br>Orange Starbursts (The candy I love the most, and I suppose Stella would love them too!)  
>Fallen Author (I'm an Author who had fall! Just kidding, I was thinking about Fallen Angels and authors, so I thought about this name.)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Alone**

**HEY guys, can you PLEASE vote on my poll? So far, there were not any answers. PLEASE vote, or else…no updating this story in 32321 decades! I'm just kidding, just PLEASE vote. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, this is based on Stella's POV**

**Chapter 7: Alone**

**April 28**

**Stella's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks, and I've been sincerely alone. I guess Bloom was right, I never had a chance to ever see outside of this room before. Bloom did come here and gave me food, read me some bed stories, and talked to me. I was so bored, could you take a hint about it? But my attitude changed, outside of it. Whenever Bloom (also Musa, Flora, Tecna) came here, I would act plain in front of them. But whenever I'm alone, I would make clothes.

And you are thinking about clothes? I use some of my bed sheets, my window curtains, and what else I can find to make clothes. None of them sees it and because I would hide it somewhere else. Besides that, I would always try to put on makeup on and pretend I'm a princess. But that'll never happen, since I'm not a princess. Lucky you, Princess Chimera.

Every time when I'm working, I would always hear that voice in my head. Sure it did annoy me much, but that was the only person I _have _to talk to. That voice never tells me who she is, which is unfair. I share my secrets to her, but she never shares her secrets about herself. She would always tell me that someone special would come and save me from this boring place, but it never happened. Why should I list to her now? Should I even listen to her?

Fourteen days was when she'd always repeat herself. But no, it never came true. Yes, the voice knows that I'm talking about her, and she always know whatever I'm thinking or talking about to you guys. I'll call that voice _Talkative_ since it's always _talkative_. Yes, I'm weird. Ever since I never get to see outside of this place, you can think of that to me. I'm weird, what else am I going to be? Am I going to be someone crazy?

Being alone sucks, do you know that? I can't wait to get out of this place. This story comes in mind because Bloom had told me a story about this girl named Rapunzel who was stuck in a huge narrow tower. Her over-protected mother never let her out. Alright, pretend I'm Rapunzel, and Bloom is that over-protected mother. But think of her as a sister.

I don't understand why that jealous soldier killed my parents. What did my parents do wrong to him? Was it because they look more—beautiful than he does? Well, I got no other reasons. But at least I'm trying to persuade you. Anyways, one day, if I find about that murder, I'm going to kill him no matter what. Now, I hear talkative talking to me right now. Ugh, it's so annoying don't you think so?

_Stella, I promise, someone is going to take you out. I know on the past days she never came, but I know she will come right now_. She, so it's a she? I thought it was a boy. Like…Brandon. I wonder why he isn't saving me from this horrid place. Well, I got no other words to describe my room.

_Yeah right, "She's going to come today!" No, she's not here. Why should I trust you_? I asked. Yeah, why should I trust her? She would always lie to me. I just don't get it why she lies to me. Do you like it if some random voice lies to you all the time? I hope not.

_Well…it's…it's because… _Talkative says; she got no other things to say. Well, I've got three words to describe talkative; reasonless, talkative, and…hidden. Don't you think these three words describe to her so much? I think so if I were you. _Yes I am reasonless, talkative, and hidden, but you should not say those words about me. I have something to tell you. But I'm afraid that I won't tell you anymore._

_Oh, why? Isn't it because I had hurt your own feelings? Do you know how I feel? I feel so—_

_I'm your parents' best friend. I…I can predict the future. But I think I'm losing it since…since, since I'm getting too old. _Talkative says. Wait, my parents' best friend? She can tell me everything about my parents!

_How did you get in my mind? Who was that soldier who went after my parents? Tell me who you are! _I shouted.

_I can't tell you any more information. Right now, I must go. But I will tell you more soon enough. I will see you soon, Stella. _Talkative's voice fades away. No…why so soon? I need to ask her some more questions!

_Wait…don't go! _But it's too late. She already left. I just sighed, and fell to my bed. I just want to escape everything. I want to escape my life. Do you know how I feel? I think so. I just miss…Brandon. I love him, but do you think he loves me too? I think…he loves the person who I was before, in his house, but not my character. I just…miss him so much. I soon thought about a made up moment of Brandon and I.

"_Brandon! Come back here!" I shouted. I was chasing Brandon since he took my favorite pillow. It had a sun and a moon on it. Brandon moved in with Bloom and I. I was happy for him to move in with us, since he's the guy who I love. In this dream, he does love me. But he treats me as his "own little sister," which I don't like to be treated. He's trying to make me be his sister, but I want to be his love! Darn this dream!_

"_Well, then you have to catch me!" Brandon says. I rolled my eyes at him, and I went after him. We were on the stairs, and I was too afraid that I might kill myself by this. But he has my favorite pillow alright; do you think it'll be cool if some guy took your pillow?_

_No. _

_I soon quickly went down the stairs, but I skipped a step. I screamed as loud as I could like a little girl, and I could see Brandon turn around to face me. I was about to hit my face on the wooden stairs, I was about to get killed. I'm only seventeen. Why am I going to get killed so early?_

_But suddenly, I felt a soft warm touch. I looked up, and I see Brandon at me. He smiles at me. I feel so fortunate that Brandon saved me. Without him, I would be dead. I do not want to die. Dying seems so…unfortunate. Our faces were so close to each other. It was only a few centimeters. _

"_Thank you Brandon so much for saving me. Without you, you know what would happen. I would—"_

_I was cut off by Brandon. He just smiles at me and says, "It's what I do." He closes the space between us, and kissed me. I couldn't help but to kiss back, I love the touch of his lips, even though I never felt them before. In my dream, Brandon's lips tasted like the sweetest thing you could ever eat. His lips are warm, and they match my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I just left my arms where they are. Brandon...he's so..._

I suddenly shook my head. My eyes widened, and I was kissing my favorite pillow. _Yuck!_ That's disgusting! I quickly moved away from my pillow. I was on the other side of the bed. I shook my head, and I headed to the bathroom. I did my business in there, and looked out the window.

It was probably sun down, since the sun was down. I headed to my desk with a mirror on it, and I soon brushed my silky blond hair. I was proud of that. I took care of my hair real good. After I was done combing my hair, the door opened. It was Bloom.

"Stella…I just wanted to make sure if you were okay," Bloom says, creaking the door to open. I didn't mind to look at her. I just looked at myself in the mirror.

"Its fine, I just went to the bathroom and all that. I'm not hungry at all Bloom." I say simply she nods. I hope she'll leave soon, because I don't want to her to be in my room. I didn't hear any response. I only heard a whisper and the door closing. I went to my bed, and I got ready to sleep.

But suddenly, I heard some noises. What kind? It was the noise of pebbles hitting your window. I quickly got up, and looked out the window. I saw…I saw—

—Leo.

How was Leo able to throw those pebbles? During those two weeks, Bloom had prepared the window. She trusted me that I would _never _go over that door. And it was true, I was scared of heights. I looked around Leo, and I saw no one else. Brandon wasn't here? How is that possible? I don't get what's happening with Brandon lately.

"Leo, what are you doing here? How did you got here?" I asked. I feel kind of stupid for talking to a horse. Sure, some of you talk to your horses, but Leo was just a simple horse. What could he do wrong? Suddenly, Leo flew up in the air.

Sparkles and brightness covered him, and wings came from his back. I don't get it, what kind of horse is Leo? He soon headed to me, and I took some steps back, hitting the desk. Leo shrinks, just a little bit to fit in and not to hit the window. More light and sparkles cover him. He turns smaller and smaller, like the size of…a piece of bread? The brightness disappears, and all I see is something_ really _random.

Now, Leo isn't a large white horse. Leo is now a small girl with wings on her back, wearing a pink dress and she has large blue eyes. She has roses on her hair, matching her pink hair. What's wrong with Leo? Is what he is? She smiles at me. She looks so...so...so magical. I don't get it, what is she? Is this even Leo? Where's Brandon?

"Hello, I'm Amore; the pixie of love."

**WHOA ;D Looks like a new character is in the story. I left it off as a cliff hanger and not include it on the character list because I wanted it to be random. I wonder what's going to happen next! PLEASE review and vote on my poll. **

**-WinxClubFan89 (for not that long.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Explanation**

**HEY guys, for temporarily, Stella is going to tell the story. I also had changed my name, to Orange Starbursts since NONE of you guys cared to vote. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. One more thing, this chapter is going to be short. But I will make it up on the next chapter for it to be longer. **

**Chapter 8: Explanation**

**April 28**

**Stella's P.O.V**

_"Hello, I'm Amore; the pixie of love."_

Alright, let's have a recap. First, I had a conversation with Talkative, or I should say; my parents' best friend. Second, I had a made up memory about Brandon and I. Third, Leo was threw pebbles at my window, and then he suddenly flew to my room. Lastly, I found out that Leo is a pixie? Can someone tell me what a pixie is? I'm really confused. What about you?

_Alright Stella, I told you, Amore will save you from being trapped. This is all I can tell you, and I need to go. I'll talk to you later on, Stella_. Talkative's voice disappears. I was really confused and shocked about this _thing_. So there's a cute little thing, in my room? But I can't help but to admire her cuteness. She's really cute, to let you know. I walked up to her and she landed in my light finger.

"You're a cute thing. And I have no idea, but can you tell me what is a pixie, Amore?" I asked over-friendly like. She just smiled, not thinking about my over-friendly voice. She turns around and faces me. I could see green sparkles from these…wings on her back.

"A pixie is a magical creature that came from the quiet and the nature side of the most beautiful towns. Sol—I mean, Magix, is a truly beautiful place. And let me take a guess is your name Stella?" Amore asked. Well…she does like pretty cute. But I wonder how she was Leo…

"Yes, I'm Stella. And how'd you know my name? Do you know something about this voice in my head? How were you Leo? I really need to know those answers, Amore." I asked gently. She nodded, like she was happy to answer all of those questions I asked.

"I know your name because a friend of mines knew your parents so much. Your parents told your sister to name you Stella, because after your mom had just given birth to you, she only saw you once. Once she took a look at you, she thought you came from the stars." Amore says.

I didn't know what to say. My mother thought I was from the stars. That is such a nice thing to name me after. I mean, do you think I came from the stars? My long blond hair from the yellow shinny stars? I didn't even know that my name had a meaning.

"And that voice in your head…I don't know what it is. I should have brought more friends so they could answer your questions. But for the last answer, I control magic." Amore says. Magic? What is magic? "Oops…I mean I was born to be Leo."

I'm just going to ignore that statement. I'll not be curious after a friend I had made. I went to the door, and closed it shut so no one can hear about anything. After I closed the door, I went to my bed. Amore came with me and landed on the top of my forehead.

"Can…can you just please tell me more about my parents?" I asked. Amore nodded. She then went off of my forehead, and summoned…a flashback with pink shadows surrounding it. I guess she is the pixie of love. Pink is the color. Isn't it?

I just sat back, and relaxed. I can't wait to see more about my parents.

**Flashback**

"_I need to stop! Now!" a wife shouted. She was about to give birth, but she couldn't since she was getting chased after a deadly soldier. She ran some more, and stopped behind a tree. After several minutes, she gave birth to a baby. _

_It was a girl—a beautiful baby girl. _

_The mother smiled and pets her head. She places a soft white blanket around the baby's body. But the baby cried, and the deadly soldier could hear the cry. The mother got up, and soon ran. But the soldier had caught her. He shot her with an arrow, dropping the mother on the floor. _

_The baby rolled on the floor, leaving it in front of a house. It was dark time, and the baby still cried. She wanted her mother, not to be alone. _

"_Let me go! I need my daughter—now!" the mother shouted. The soldier just laughed and brought the mother up in the air. He removed his mask, revealing his face. _

"_Too bad she'll never see you again." The deadly soldier said. An elder opened the door, and saw the moment. _

"_Stella!"_

_The mother disappears, so as the deadly soldier. The elder quickly went in front of the baby on the floor, and wiped it with her sleeve. She removed the white blanket covering her face, and saw a baby who cried. _

"_Stella…so you're Stella." The elder said. "Hun, wake up Bloom! She has a sister!" _

**End of Flashback**

I was scared. So Bloom isn't my _real _sister? She is my step sister? I just don't get it! Yes, I remember my grandmother, but she's not my grandmother! She was just someone who found me on the ground! I was—_really _scared. Now I know who I am. I am a girl with no parents, no real sisters. I was just someone who never knew my real family.

The pink shadow soon fades away.

"Amore…what am I going to do now? I don't know what I should do…I really have no idea." I cried, bringing her closer to me. She hugged me back, and I looked into those big eyes.

"I told you this because you have to know. What you should do right now, is that you have to leave and I'll show you where I'm from." Amore says. Leave…is that what I have to do?

Since Bloom is heartless, I never get to see Brandon anymore or see outside of this room, I think I should go. My life is nothing, and I should go.

"Alright," I say, wiping a tear off of my face, "I'll leave, but let me just pack up." She shook her head, and snapped. In a minute, my clothes and everything was packed in a large bag.

"There's no need to. So, just hold onto the back and hold onto my hand, we'll be in there in a minute," Amore says. I nod, and I hold onto my bag and Amore's hand. She says something—I don't know what it is, and we are soon out of my room.

I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes, Stella." Amore says.

I opened my eyes.

I see more of Amore's kind, and I see five people who are my size. But they are older than me.

"Welcome Stella, you are at Pixie Village; the home of Pixies." One said with gray-white hair. Okay, to be honest guys, I don't know what's happening.

**With Bloom**

Bloom was really worried about Stella. It was only six, and the others decided to go home. But Flora came, and placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Brandon's outside. I think you went to rough on them, Bloom. Could you at least let them see each other?" Flora asked. Bloom sighed. She couldn't say no.

"Fine…but since Stella was alone for that long." Bloom says. Flora smiles and left. Brandon comes in, and he sees Bloom.

"Bloom, I'm really sorry for just taking Stella away. But, it's just that—"

"It's okay; you don't need to tell me any more things. You only have a few minutes to be with her," Bloom says. Brandon smiles, and hugs Bloom. She couldn't help but to smile also.

The both of them went upstairs to Stella's room. Bloom opened the door, but she gasped. Brandon was confused at first. But when he took a closer look, he didn't see Stella.

"Where…where's Stella?" Brandon asked. Bloom turned around to see Brandon.

"I…I—she escaped," Bloom says.

**Well, you got some things to know about. I hope they can find Stella soon, and Stella could know more about the pixies and those **_**five **_**mysterious people. I call them—Mysterious Five! Ha, just kidding. Well, there's no more WinxClubFan89 anymore. Just call me Orange Starbursts. **

**-Orange Starbursts (I used to be WinxClubFan89!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Magic**

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I'd like to say thank you all of those who had reviewed. Anyways, I was kind of lazy to update this chapter, and I was supposed to ditch my updating time. But I have decided to use it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapters are going to be short, since I'm starting to be lazy. **

**Chapter 9: Magic**

**With Bloom**

**April 14**

Morning had passed by, and Bloom was really worried for her sister—or not to say _her real _sister. She was just doing her job to protect her, since her grandmother had told her so. Bloom had invited her friends so they could have a talk about to find Stella. Once they came in, they all took their separate seats.

"So, I've heard Stella's gone missing. Can somebody tell me how did she left?" Riven asked, looking around for food. It was the afternoon, and they had decided to start the meeting at the afternoon.

"Well Riven, I don't know. Brandon and I were going to her room, but I noticed she wasn't here. What do you think could have happened to her?" Bloom said, trying to get Riven to stop looking for food. He just nodded.

"I should have stayed and helped you so you could have checked on her," Flora says, bugging into the conversation.

Bloom shook her head. "No, it's fine," Bloom says.

"Where do you think should go?" Musa asked. Timmy had said something, and Musa's question was ignored.

"So—none of you guys didn't stay with her?" Timmy asked. Bloom nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I was too busy to clean. I feel really bad. Stella's missing, and then she just knew the truth…do you think she decided to leave? But it's impossible…the door was locked," Bloom says.

Everyone thought of a solution. Suddenly, Tecna did.

"Maybe, she went out of the…the window."

**With Stella**

**Stella's P.O.V**

Before anything else could be explained, I was sent to bed—even though it was too early. I didn't want to sleep early. It's not my type. But the good thing was that my room was gorgeous, the bed was comfortable, and I got a full view to see trees, the ocean, stars and the moon at night, and the sunshine.

I didn't know why I was here. Do you think Amore is trying to hide something from me? I guess so. Maybe she knows who my parents are, but she doesn't want me to know just yet. I guess everybody is hiding something from me, and they don't want me to know it—just yet.

I went to the bathroom, and I see crystal mirrors and knobs, I don't know what are these called. Everything here looks so precious. But I just don't get why I am here. Why can't I just live in the forests and wait until someone eats me?

After I'm done in the fabulous bathroom, I step into my balcony. I see the view. It was morning. I could feel the breezy wind going through my face. It reminds me how I feel Brandon's touch. Even though Brandon's touch is warm, the breeze is warm to me. It reminds me so much of Brandon.

The door opens from my room, and I quickly turn around to see who it was. It was…what's her name—Faragonda. I think. Yeah, that's her name. She's the one who's giving me all of this suite life. Once I looked at her, she smiled. She walked up in front of me. Alright, to be honest, I'm getting freaked out.

"Hello, Stella. I need to have a talk with you." She says. A talk…that's what she needs. Alright, a talk is a talk. She walks towards me, and sat near the chair on the balcony. I sat on the free one. She snaps her fingers, and suddenly, fresh batched crackers and tea came in.

What had just happened?

"How…how…"

"You'll find out once I talk to you about it." She says. I nodded. She got a cracker, and ate it. I wonder how much joy is in that cracker.

"I was wondering…how come…"

"I'm Ms. Faragonda, I'm the one who controls everything is here. I've known you seen you were born."

"Oh, you know me? How—"

"Stella, you have a right to know this." She says. What is this right? Is it a right to know that I'm a girl who never had real parents? "You are…a fairy."

_A fairy._

_That's what was been hiding all my life._

_Seventeen years without noticing. _

_But I am actually a fairy. _

_A fairy. _

"What's…what's a fairy?" I asked. To be honest, I barley know any of this. I don't even know who I am.

"A fairy is an enchanted girl who can control some elements." Faragonda says. Alright, what can I control? The element fire, water, or earth? I don't have an idea what is she talking about. "And you control the sun, moon, and the stars.

_Stella;_

_The fairy of the sun, moon, and the stars. _

"You control all light it is. Even the moon, you have the ability to move the sun and the moon. You can even make a falling star." She pauses. "You just never knew this. Your sister; Bloom, just didn't want to tell you this. I've got a story to tell you. So sit back, and listen."

_Only a couple amounts of lucky people could be a fairy. It depends on their family tree. For example, a maiden who never knew she was a fairy, and she found out that her parents were the queen and the king. Her mother was a fairy, and she was a fairy princess. This not happens a lot, not just because of your blood line. You could be a fairy too, if you believe in magic so much and you love another thing. You Stella, it's hard to predict your future. Your future is still waiting for you. I don't know what else is happening for you. The future is unknown, because we never know what's going to happen. So Stella, your future is unpredictable._

**RECAP:**

Stella had just found out she was a fairy. Ms. Faragonda told that a limited amount of girls could be fairies, and Stella was one of them. But after the example that Ms. Faragonda had told Stella, she wondered if she could be the girl—just wondered.

**So guys, this chapter is a bit confusing. If you need to ask some questions, just review and I'll answer it. I'll start a new paragraph for your question. Thanks for reviewing. **

**-Orange Starbursts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Run Along**

**Hey guys, my hand won't get any better, but I've managed to update a story. I know updating while my hand is hurt isn't okay, but I wanted to update so you guys won't wait. This chapter is just for you, and probably the most delayed chapter I've ever created. I worked on this chapter for around one week. **

**April 15**

_Everyone was in a room together to have a short conversation about something. _

"_I don't need her anymore! She's nothing to me, complete nothing to me!" Bloom shouted. _

"_We all don't need her! She didn't have a right just to do that—because when she just left there weren't any explanations or anything! She's stupid!" Sky says back. _

"_Come on guys, it's just that she's young! We can find another person—no need to fight or anything else. Besides, she's only seven—"Brandon says, trying to make the anger stop. But he got interrupted. _

"_No Brandon! We don't need her, so as you! She's nothing, and we don't need her!" Bloom shouted. _

**Brandon's P.O.V**

It was the afternoon, and I was terribly depressed and bored. I missed Stella—it's been an awful long time since I haven't spent any time with her. You know, I miss her. Without her, is like a flower without soil, sunlight, and water. Without Stella, is like a kid losing his or her mother. Without her—I'm just nothing. I completed around fifty percent of the order, which leaves me half of a work to work on. Currently, I'm outside, sitting on the steps of my shop, carving an apple. I was peeling it with a lucky knife my father had given to me when I was about to leave. I think about it. I then remembered a flashback a while ago.

**Flashback**

_I was getting ready to leave. Leaving my father and mother alone will just make them sad, but it's my choice. I want to leave—to be free from everything. I was sixteen then. I packed my bags and turned them into the carriage. Mother and Father said that they'll just watch me leave; after all they run a huge business in my town. I live in Eraklyon, the realm of Luxury and Suite. Unfortunately, poor people just work in suite places. _

_Solaria is the realm of beauty and sun, Melody is the realm of music and freedom, while Andros is the realm of view and organization. Okay, I'll list the other three before I can continue. Zenith is the realm of inventions and smart, Linphea is the realm of agriculture and cultural ceremonies, and Domino is the realm of laws_.

_I place my other bags on the carriage. A brown stead was going to lead the way, and someone who is from Magix will bring me there. Yes, I've saved a lot of gold just for this. Leaving parents at such a young age isn't fine for parents like yours, but my parents trust me real much. They know what I'm doing. They're my parents. _

_I was about to go on the carriage, but my father had come to me. I turned around to see him, and he just smiled at me. It was my father obviously—Erendor. "Oh my son, you are leaving already. You know that you're mother is crying a river of tears, don't you Brandon?"_

_I grinned at him. He always uses similes and metaphors. I tried to be like him, but it's not working. "Yes, my mother. A mother like mine is a mother who will always support me." Well, I don't think that's a good simile. Do you think it is?_

"_Before you go Brandon, I want to give you something." He says. I wonder what it is. He opens my large hands, and smiles at me. I just looked down, seeing his white hair just a little bit. He gets something from his pocket, and places it on my hands. It was a—dagger or a switchblade or something. _

"_Father…what is this?" I asked curiously. Seriously guys, I don't know what is this. _

"_This is an important thing you should always keep with you." He says. "This is a small knife that you will be using whenever you miss someone—or when you need it for safety. Just use it when you miss someone who you love, like your parents for instance."_

"_I'll use this all the time. Don't worry father, you know me very well. I am a profound son, and I know what I'll be doing." I say. He smiles at me and my mother comes. I could see tiny drips running through her face. I came up to her, and wiped the tears away. _

"_Bran…Brandon, my son, leaving already. You know how much I'll be missing you, don't you Brandon?" he asked. I smiled and hugged her. My father joined us, and we did a family hug. A hug we didn't do since my graduation of elementary. _

"_Yes, I'll know that you'll miss me so much," I say, but it's time for me to go. "I have to go now. I'll see you next week!" I say. I ride on the carriage, and I waved goodbye to my parents. They waved back, while my mother was just hugging my father. A tear goes down on my face, and I turned around after we leave, you are now leaving the Realm of Luxury and Suite; Eraklyon. _

**End of Flashback**

I looked down now. I'm holding a knife, do I miss my parents…or do I miss Stella? I don't know. Does this mean…I'm in love? I've never been in love. If I'm in love, then I'm in love. I don't know what's it like for me to know I'm in love. I just don't know what to do! Is this bad or good? Somebody help me, I'm getting wild! Okay, sorry for acting crazy. It's just that, this isn't me you would know if you knew me better. After I'm done peeling the apple, I didn't know what to do with it. I wonder if Leo is still here. Of course, he isn't. But I decided to go back, to see if he's there. I went to the back, and look who that is; Leo.

I'm actually surprised. I thought he decided to run away. But he finally came. He sniffed my apple, and I chuckled. I gave it to him, and he crunched it like a mighty horse. I smiled, and I went on top of him. But I noticed something. It's a piece of paper on top of Leo. I slightly picked it up, and skimmed through it. Wait, I have to read the whole thing. That's mysterious, who would leave a note on top of Leo? Probably something mysterious is going on. Wait, it can probably leave clues about Stella! Wait; let me read through it—without skimming or anything.

_Dear Brandon,_

_This letter is meant for you—not anyone else. I've escaped through the door, and Leo had come with me. I was tired from being alone a lot. I thought no one would save me—even you. You wouldn't come visit me, even though Bloom had said not to see me. It looks like…you've given up on your relationship. Let me tell you something Brandon. _

_I've been in love with you, but I have given up on my love for you. I don't think you're the right one for me anymore. Sorry, but my love for you—isn't true. I've escaped, out of the town. I don't know where I am now, I'm just free. _

_The last thing I can say to you is that I don't care if you tell anyone about this. I don't really care. You don't care for me, and that's true. A statement—a statement I've should have known a while ago. Sorry, once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Stella_

I dropped the piece of paper on the ground. So…Stella escaped because of me? How could I, how could I let this happen! It's my entire fault that this happened! I need to find Stella, and tell her how sorry I am for her! Well, it's partly Bloom's fault that this happened! It's all her fault, not mine! This wouldn't even happen if Bloom isn't that over-protected! I quickly went inside my shop, and wrote a note. I said, _Gone out of shop for a while. Be back until I find what I'm finding_. I placed it on the door, and went inside of my room. I've picked up the most valuable things I have.

My switchblade, the first ever sword I've made, water, food, and a picture of my parents. I've also brought a few extra coins in case I need it or anything. I only had around one hundred coins—which is plenty enough. I placed all of those things inside of my small bag, which I bring with me in case I travel or anything else. I quickly went out and I rode on Leo. I hope we can find Stella today. Because if I don't, she wouldn't want to see me—or her mind will be like this forever.

"Come on Leo, let's find Stella." After I said that, I reach complete speed.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I've made a contract with Ms. Faragonda. Yeah, I'm going to be trained as a fairy. For not that long though, it's because I want to return back with Bloom and the others. I don't think it's a good idea for me to leave without saying goodbye or anything. I bet they feel torn or something. As I was walking in the hallways, I've heard a sound. It's Bloom's voice! I quickly went to the door that had Bloom's voice, and peeked in.

"_I don't need her anymore! She's nothing to me, complete nothing to me!" Bloom shouted. Who? Could it be me or something? I hope not. _

"_We all don't need her! She didn't have a right just to do that—because when she just left there weren't any explanations or anything! She's stupid!" another voice shouted, which is Sky—I think. _

"_Come on guys, it's just that she's young! We can find another person—no need to fight or anything else. Besides, she's only seven—"Another voice says, which is Brandon, I think. Wait, what are they saying? Are they talking about me? _

"_No Brandon! We don't need her, so as you! She's nothing, and we don't need her!" Bloom shouted. I feel tears going through my cheeks. Why…why don't they need me? Even Brandon…I love him!_

I ran through the hallways. I didn't want to hear any more. I was sick of it. Now—I don't want to return. I better tell Ms. Faragonda or else they already prepared a ride for me to return home. I'm just…torn.

I hear a voice. I wonder what it is about.

"_Ms. F, do you think he'll be okay? I mean, going here is pretty risky. I bet no other mortal can do that. Even what Digit says, no other mortal can—"_

"_Amore, I'm sure of it. By the way, before you left, that letter was pretty excellent. It was pretty dramatic and all. I'm proud of you, Amore."_

"_She's my bonded fairy. I know her a lot. And thank you very much Ms. F, I'm going to check on Stella now. I think she may be lost or—"_

But before they can continue their conversation, I run. I'm sick of it. I've already heard another thing, and I don't want to hear any more. A sword was pierced through my heart, and I thought of it—no other love for me. Yes, no other love. I'm sick of it. Love is just—risky!

Now, period, no more love for me. I was still running, and I was almost out of this palace. I didn't hear any steps coming after me, which was surprising. Tears continue on my face, bur constantly, I bumped into someone. I fell into the ground, while I feel a warm touch onto my skin. I can't see...

But once my vision gets clear, I open my eyes clearly. I see—Brandon!

"Stella!" he shouted. He hugged me tight. That touch…I just can't. I'm out of love. I pushed him away, and he was just confused. "Stella, I've finally found you! But I was surprised it took me that—"

"Just stop! Stop I say, I don't want to hear anything! I'm sick of you and all of your words about me! Do you think you have the right to talk about me? No!" I shouted.

"What? What are you saying, Stella?" he asked. "I know you are mad at me because I wouldn't come and find you, but finally I did! I just wanted to tell you…"

"No! It was that you guys were talking about me! You said I was nothing and I was stupid! Do you think those words are true? No!" I shouted. More tears came down my face. Brandon tried to get closer to me, but I slapped him. I don't regret it.

"Stella! You stupid thing! You don't have a right to do that!" He's right. I'm a stupid thing.

I could see the pain in his face. He's getting mad at me. Wait…

But before I can say anything else, I fell to the ground. What I just saw, was Brandon lifting up his fist, and it was going under my chin. But what I've expect I was under the ground. I'm going to…

"Stella!" I heard Brandon cried. I just closed my eyes.

…Die.

**Sorry Bloom lovers, it's just that I thought there should be an anti-Bloom chapter. Ugh, my hand is sore! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll post on my other story if I have any news. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hurt**

**A friend of mine is going to help me type this story. Yeah, she's a big help. Say thanks to her. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing also. **

**April 15**

**Stella's P.O.V**

Did a day have already passed by? I'm scared. I was still asleep, that's what I think. I'm scared of Brandon. I don't want to see or touch him, because he might hurt me again. Does he even love me? No. I don't know what to do. If he's still here, I won't even open my eyes. He's now a . . . monster to me. I'm really scared of him.

_Don't be afraid of him Stella. _Talkative says. _It was only an accident. He didn't mean to do it. _She's not going to persuade me to make me forgive him. He did something he shouldn't have done.

_No. I'm not going to forgive him, Talkative. I don't care. Does he love me? No! _I snapped back. I don't really care if I'm saying something rude to my parents' best friend. I really don't care.

_I'm not trying to persuade you. I was just telling you what you should have done to Brandon. Forgive him. Give him a second chance. _She says.

_A second chance, really? Why should I? He had hurt me—why should I give him a second chance? _I asked. Yeah, why should I?

_Stella, if your mother was here, she would tell you to give another chance. Your father, well, he might say no more second chances. But your mother, she's really—_

_I never got to know my parents! I left because I want to find my parents! I'm not leaving to give Brandon another chance! Do you know how hurt I am? No! Just leave me alone Talkative. I'm sick of everything. _I snapped back.

_As you wish. _Her voice disappears. I shouldn't have said that . . . I feel _real _bad. But forget it—it's what she deserved. When I open my eyes, I don't care if I see Brandon. I don't care. I'll just hide under the blankets and don't talk to him.

I opened my eyes. I see no one with me. Maybe Brandon left to tell Bloom or Sky or whoever that I'm here. I really don't care. I feel hurt. Is my face okay? I got up, and walked to the closet mirror. I feel dizzy though. As I reached to the mirror, I see the unexpected.

Here I am, with an ugly face. My chin is red swollen. Some of it is blue and purple. Brandon is so . . . sick. He had hurt me, and I am not pretty anymore. I ran to my bed, and I began to cry. I'm not pretty anymore—am what I'm supposed to be? So am I some ugly being, perhaps?

I covered myself with the blankets and continued weeping. The door opens. I stopped crying. I'm not going to check who's here. Especially if it's Brandon, I'm not talking. The door closes, and the footsteps continue on. I hear someone sit on the chair next to me, and the person removes the blanket off of me. The person then strokes my hair. It's Brandon. What an easy prediction.

I heard him talking. "Stella, oh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just wondering to find you, and I see you right now. Hurting you—is like hurting me when I hurt myself from the job I have as a blacksmith." I feel tears go through me.

Brandon carried me next to him, and he placed my head on his lap. My body was still on the bed. He covered me with the blankets so I won't get cold. My eyes were still cold. I didn't want him to find out I was awake. I feel sleepy though. I close my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I feel really bad. I hurt Stella. She doesn't deserve this. I hurt her real bad, and I look at her now. Stella's face is real hurt. Earlier, I went outside to get ice covered with my handkerchief. An elder said I can watch her, and I was real lucky. I placed my handkerchief covered with ice on Stella's chin. I stroked her check for a while, and I caressed her cheek. She touches my finger with her ice cold hands, and I understand Stella now. The reason why she said all of those things to me, and when she slapped me was because she loves me. I understand her now—she loves me.

She then began to move. I almost panicked—but she was sleep moving. I heard her sleep talking. "Brandon…" She whispers. I quietly removed her head off of my lap, but she still wanted her head to be on my lap…figures.

"Stella…I'm sorry," I whispered. Well, I decided to stay quiet. I think responding to Stella while she was sleep talking won't change anything. She places her soft hands on my thighs.

"Don't…_hurt_…me," she whispers. _Don't hurt Stella. Brandon, don't hurt Stella. _"Because…I'm scared of you."

Is Stella scared of me? In her dreams she may—but is she scared of me in real life? Look what you have done Brandon. You had made…a maiden scared of you. Good job, Brandon. I then noticed Stella trying to avoid me or something. I held her close to me, like how a mother would carry her child.

I just looked down and see Stella. Should I…I don't know. I just leaned down, and kissed Stella. Am I doing the right thing? I don't know. I closed my eyes, and separate from the kiss. But to my surprise, Stella wanted to…kiss back. I kissed her back. After a few minutes of this passionate kiss, I hugged Stella. I just…love her.

**In Stella's Dream**

_A fair maiden was facing a man who she was scared of—a man who had punched her beneath her chin. She was scared of him alright, but will he hurt that poor harmless maiden once again?_

"_Brandon…" She says, trying to step back away from him. But once she tries to take a step away, she takes a step closer. She was really scared. She didn't know what to do._

"_Stella." He says coldly. "I'm sorry." Stella shook her head still. She was scared._

"_Don't hurt me," she coyly says. She looks behind. She was planning to make a run for it._

"_You know I won't. But tell me a reason why I shouldn't hurt you before I can hurt," Brandon says with a mean attitude. Stella closes her eyes, and small droplets of tears left her gorgeous honey eyes._

"_It's because…I'm scared of you," she finally says. She looks behind herself, and she saw nothing. She made a run for it. She quickly ran as fast as she could. Brandon was mad indeed, so he chased her._

_But Stella got a little bit slower, and Brandon catches up with her. He hugged her tight from behind, and she just shrieks. He turns her around so she could face him. She sees a smile on his face. _

"_I…Stella…I love you." Brandon says. He closes the space between them, and locked his lips to Stella's. Stella quickly pulled away, but she can't help but to smile back since Brandon was so handsome and caring. She smiles, and kisses him back. _

**End of Stella's Dream **

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I'm really…a careless sister. Stella's gone because of me. I decided to visit Brandon today. I didn't see him since yesterday. We were talking about some seven year old girl who said that she can do Stella's job. Once we paid her, she just left. That's really stupid! But I shook my head, and marched to Brandon's shop. On my way, I see Sky. I waved to him.

"Hey Bloom," he says, placing hay on the ground. He quickly catches up with me. We've been good friends. "Isn't it working time over there?"

"The others got it. I'm on my break," I paused. "But business is going pretty slow since Stella's gone missing." I was wearing a blue dress with a few dirt marks on it. I also wore a black headband with my hair tied.

"Oh, okay…alright." He says. He gets a piece of grass or something…like those things from corn crops, I really don't know, and places it in his mouth. He's a true farm boy alright. "What brings you here, Darling'?"

I couldn't help but to blush. "I was just here to visit Brandon. Is he here or something? I really need to have a talk with him."

"Brandon? Oh, that best friend of mines just left. There's a note on his door if you want to see. I really need to go; I'll stop by and visit you guys at the Bakery. See you later," he says. He quickly dashes back to his spot, and carries the hay with some other farm animals.

I quickly went in front of Brandon's shop, and I see a note. I carefully took it off of the door, and I began reading it.

_Gone out of shop for a while. Be back until I find what I'm finding_.

That blacksmith is gone? Where could he go? Maybe…I think he went to find Stella. Oh yes, I know that he loves Stella. It's very easily for me to tell.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I had a slight dream today. It was about Brandon…he says _he loves me_. I don't know if it's true. I don't think it's true though. I'm sure Brandon has someone else, and he doesn't love me. Isn't that right? It's because I don't love Brandon anymore. I don't have any feelings for him anymore. He's just some stranger to me.

I felt something warm around me. I opened my eyes, and I see a perfect face structure. His eyes were closed. I was on a bed with him. My arms were cuddled into his chest, and a blanket was covering us. Did I just sleep with Brandon?

I quickly got up, and rubbed my eyes. I hope my face is still beautiful. I got off of the bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. It's still swollen…but it's not blue and purple anymore. I smiled, and I coldly glared at Brandon. I'm just admitting this, but he does look cute when he's asleep.

I looked at his hand. It was off of the bed. I then smiled, and carefully tip toed out of this room. I sprinted to the nearest kitchen, and I found a delicious prepared blueberry pie on it. I see a chef, and I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Oh, hello dear, can I get you something?" he gently says. I smiled and nodded. I pointed at the perfectly prepared pie.

"Who's that pie for?" I asked.

"It was supposed to be prepared for a new guess and a student," he says. "And I think it is you. Do you want it now or something?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Can you put whip cream on it? And also, can I have a feather and some honey?" I asked. I have a feeling this idea will work.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I got pretty tired lately, so I decided to sleep with Stella. Yeah, I hugged her. Don't you think that as something romantic? Does Stella have feelings for me? Well…I don't know. I feel something tinkling my nose. I opened my eyes, and scratched my nose. But, I felt something creamy in my face, and I heard a girl's giggle.

Pie was in my face! I quickly got up, and I saw Stella giggling in a corner. I got the quickest towel, and wiped my face. But to my surprise, it was sticky! Honey was attached to this towel! I quickly removed the towel off of my face, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Cream was smudged with honey on my face. I turned around to see Stella, who was cracking up. I stomped my way to her. She's going to regret this!

"Stella!" I shouted. She kept on laughing.

"That's what you get for doing this to my face!" she said humorously.

"It was a fight!" I said, in a rude voice. She stopped laughing, and looked at me. She got up, and went up to me. She pointed at my chest.

"It was a fight you shouldn't have done! I was happier when you were at Magix! I don't want to see you," she says, turning around.

"Could you just give me a second chance?" I shouted back. "Just give me another chance and I'm sure of that everything will be better!"

"That's what you think, Brandon! Look, I'm not going to give you another chance. You only have an option right now. Leave me alone!" She shouts back. I don't think she's happy with me here. But I'm happy being with her.

"You want me to leave?" I asked. I went up to the door. "Fine, I'll leave if that's what you want! It's your fault for making up things that aren't true!" I snapped back. I was about to open the door, but I felt something hot around me.

I turned around. I saw Stella wearing something different than earlier.

"Excuse me? You're the one who made Bloom more over protected! You're the one who made me fall in love! I…don't want to ever see you again!" she shouts back. A huge gleam of sun came by, and it attacked me.

I feel…so different. I opened my eyes, and I see everything. I see my shop. I see my bed. I'm back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Seeing You Again **

_**Previously on To Love Another**_

_Stella and Brandon had their first kiss, and it turned out pretty sweet after that. They slept together, but Stella wasn't happy about that. She did a quite old famous trick with a feather and pie, and Brandon fault for it. Yet, they fought again. But later on, Stella transformed to her first fairy form—and sent Brandon somewhere else. It was worth with her anger that went through her. _

**April 15**

**Stella's P.O.V**

_What have I done?_ I don't know what I'm wearing. I was wearing a dull blue dress with a black headband, but now I'm wearing something really sparkly. I was wearing a one shoulder top, mini short, and knee high boots—that were all orange. Orange was my second favorite color. Green is my first. I also have wings on my back. It's true…I am a fairy. My hair was tied into pony tails, which were very long.

I also didn't know what I have done to Brandon. Did I turn him invisible? Is he somewhere else? I looked down at myself. I noticed a small ring on myself. I slipped it off, and examined it. Does this mean something to me? I quickly hear footsteps. The door opens, and I see Faragonda and some other friends. I also see Amore and her other friends.

"Oh my Stella…you are in your very first transformation!" Faragonda says, very surprised. The other pixies surround me. Okay, this is pretty creepy. Faragonda walked closer to me, and looked at the ring. "May I see your ring?" I nodded and handed it to her.

"Faragonda…" Another one says, I think her name is Griffin or Coffin. I don't know. "It's the Missing Ring." The what—missing ring? What does she mean by the missing ring?

"AKA the Ring of Solaria," an old man adds; he sure doesn't work out.

Everyone stops looking at the ring, and they looked at me. They looked at each other, and mouthed words to each other. Let me try to guess their words.

_Should we tell her?_

_I'm not telling her._

_Just tell her already!_

I want to stop this unknown conversation. "Are you um…hiding something from me? Is there something I should know?" They stopped talking to each other and looked at me. Ms. Faragonda came up to me and gave me the ring back.

"Stella, this ring is for you. Do not let anyone touch this," she says strictly. Of course I won't, this is my ring! I mean, look at this beauty. _A jewel is a girl's best friend._

"Not unless you tell me what it is." I snapped back. Yeah, I need something to tell me what this is. Faragonda looked at her other friends.

"Come with us, and we'll tell you _everything _about it." Yay, tons of information! I can't wait for the next thing to happen.

By the time we stopped, I arrived at this tall and huge library or something. It was full of books, and there was a gorgeous set of tables and couches. Gee, are they rich or something? Probably they are. I mean, this is place _wow_.

"Sit down Stella, Faragonda will find a book all about that ring." Griffin or Coffin says. I nodded, and I sat down on a single seat. It had beautiful designs. I wish I could own a chair like this. But that will take _tons _of money. I nodded.

This old creepy man sat on the other chair. Griffin or Coffin sat on the other one. Griffin or Coffin began to speak. "This library contains tons of books all about Fairy-ology, famous Mythology, Magic, and Spells. Probably, there may be a book about you, Stella."

So there's a book about me—really? I wonder who that author who loves me is. Instead of saying that, I said, "So this library contains tons of things?" That creepy man nodded.

"Oh yes, Stella. This library is very old and ancient. Even your parents visited this place," he says. My parents went here…the ones who I never met. "And you're sitting at the exact place where your mother used to sit a lot. That's her favorite chair."

I think a tear rolled down my cheek. I wanted to change the topic. "Can you tell me a little more about myself? I want to discover tons of things about myself." Griffin and that other man looked at each other.

"What about later? Faragonda is here already with the book." Everyone turned around to see her carrying the book. "Did you ask that young servant to get our tea?" Griffin or Coffin asks. I'll just call her Griffin for now.

"Oh yes, she'll be coming here." Ms. Faragonda says. Wait, who? The door opens, and I see a girl with short faded red hair carrying a batch of tea. It's…its Nova!

"Stella?"

"Nova?"

"You guys both know each other?" Ms. Faragonda interrupted.

"Well, she's my best friend!" I shouted. I quickly ran to her, and I noticed I was wearing different clothes. Who cares? My best friend Nova is finally here! I hugged her, and she broke the hug. It was such a long time since I saw Nova. My best friend...she's finally here!

"How did you got here?" I asked. I want a supporting answer.

"Well, since you were stuck in your room, I was looking for a job. I didn't want to work at this grocery or at the Local Shop. I decided to travel around. And I saw this place. I now understand about magic. Hey, did you know I'm the fairy of Asteroids!"

She's the fairy of asteroids? I'm really...surprised. My best friend is also a fairy just like me! This is the best day...well, not exactly, but this is the best best friend day!

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Dawn was coming, and I just lied down on the grass of Sky's farm. Yeah, he was a boy with no parents. But he had a little sister named Diaspro who would always be there for him. Sky said I can stay there all I want, so I did. The sun set made me sat up, and I couldn't admire it. I looked up at the sky, and I saw all of the colors in the sky. It was beautiful.

I wished Stella could be here with me at this moment, we would say all the _oohs _and _aw _until people get annoyed. I miss her. I remember how it like is before I even knew her. My life would be silent and quiet. I wonder how Stella is, and what she is doing.

The sun peacefully went down, and the stars came by. I lay down and I looked up. Yellow diamonds were in the light. It was beautiful. I smiled and I tried to connect the stars with random images. I created a picture of a star. I tried very hardly to create a picture of Stella, and it did connected. I see connected stars that created a picture of Stella. It looked beautiful.

Now, I tried to imagine a picture of Stella and me together. She would be hugging me from my neck. I connected random stars, and yes, it did happen. It looked really—beautiful. I smiled, and I created more pictures. But I noticed a tear running down my face. I quickly got up, and wiped that tear away. Why did I cry? Is it because…I miss Stella so much? Can somebody tell me why?

I miss you Stella. _I miss you_. This is a _love story_ that should have been a fairytale. I thought _we'll be together no matter what_, but we aren't. _My other half _of my mind is about you Stella. This was just…_a_ _new beginning _for me. Even though this love may be like _Romeo and Juliet_, it isn't. I am so…_hurt_. _To love another_, is just…different.

**Hey guys I know Nova isn't the fairy of Asteroids, but she's originally the fairy of stars. But I decided in this story that she'll be the fairy of asteroids. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and my hand is kinda getting better but still soar. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I Miss You**

**Hey guys, I only got a few reviews, but if you're reading this story, PLEASE review even though you don't have account or if you do. Please review, it's going to show some support for my hand. My hand is still severe. I want to update because this won't be a story I'll be failing on. **

**Chapter 13: I Miss You**

**May 15**

**Stella's P.O.V**

One month had passed of training. I was now a successful fairy. But the other part is that I'm a clumsy fairy. I keep on messing on spells and all, but Ms. Faragonda still calls me a successful fairy. But Griffin, Saladin, his assistant, and Griselda calls me a clumsy fairy. But I don't care, Nova and Ms. Faragonda are here for me. Nova was always here for me, and she will always. We've been best friends since six. But I still miss Bloom. Does she miss me? Is everything fine? I don't know. But what about for Brandon? The others? Do they miss me?

I was practicing battling Nova. She's pretty good, but others say I'm good. Am I good? I don't know. I control the sun, moon, and the stars. But first I have to control the sun. Then later on I have to practice the moon and all, and then the combination of the both of them; the stars. I bet today, I'll learn about the moon! I just know, I'm not good at guessing predictions, but I know I'm going to learn the moon today or soon enough. I hear voices. It's from Ms. Faragonda.

Nova and I stop battling, and we're going to find Ms. Faragonda. I found her near the gate. We flew to her, and we transformed back to our normal clothes. I, I had found better clothes to wear. Instead of long dirty dresses, I was now wearing something even more better. I was now wearing a short dress up to the knee, puffy sleeves, and ruffles. The ruffles and the puffy sleeves were white, and the rest of the dress were light pink.

Nova was wearing something really different from me. She's more of a tom boy. She's the Castle's Soldier, so she's wearing shinny armor more often. That's the Nova I know. By the time we were fully down on the ground, Ms. Faragonda had something behind her back. I wonder what it is.

"Girls, I need to tell you something. This is extremely important, but you need to listen very carefully," she says. I wonder what she'll tell us. New clothes? Probably. A new room? I don't think so.

"You can tell us anything." Nova says. "What is it?"

"Both of you will be taking a vacation," she says, taking out what's behind her. It was three luggage. One of them belongs to me, because two of them are orange and blue. The other one must belongs to Nova, it was reddish black. We both look up at her. We were confused. "By that, both of you will be taking a break from training. You will visit your family, even though you will reject. You'll come back here in three days. _Leo _come get you both. And _do not _tell anyone about your training."

"Wait! I just can't leave! I don't want to leave, no matter—"

"Bye girls."

Before I can even finish my sentence, a sucking portal came in front of us. We were both sucked in, and we constantly screamed. I don't want to leave! This place is the only place that can relax me. But...I can see Bloom again. I felt something hard in my head. Everything went dark. I opened my eyes, and I sat up. I see a marketplace. Wait...we're in Magix! I quickly looked beside me, and I saw Nova lying down beside me. I tried to wake her, but she didn't. I tried harder, and she woke up.

"Where...where are we?" she asked. She stood up, and she looked around. "Magix, right?" I nodded. She was wearing normal clothes, not any shiny armor like soldiers. I bet the people here will mistake her as some professional soldier.

"Hold on, I need to get something." I say. I quickly looked inside my orange bag, and I see fifteen coins. It's enough. I slipped the ring off of my finger. I don't care if the public is looking at me.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Nova asked, carrying all of the bags. I looked at her, and smiled

"We're going to _Sweet __Treats_," I say. The ring turns into a scepter, and we're out of here already. "Transport Sweet Treats!"

**Bloom's P.O.V**

My life is...dull. I am such a big sister. My little sister, Stella, is missing forever. I wish I could just spend a little more time with her, instead of treating her like a little maid. She isn't a maid. She's a beautiful maiden, who awaits for the future. I wonder where she is...and how is she. Business is real slow. It's been okay, paying everyone and the bills, but it's getting slower and slower each day. Flora ran out of ideas, since she was thinking about Stella and all. I just hope that nothing bad will affect our bakery. I was just sitting down behind the counter, while the rest is having lunch in the kitchen. Shouting came, and I just ignored it. It's probably some fight. Steps came, and the door opens. The door bell rings. A customer is here. I stood up, and to my surprise, I see something that I haven't seen in such a while.

_Stella. _

"Stella?" I say, looking at her. She'd grown up. She became more taller, she looks more elegant...she's a..._young woman _now. I quickly went out of the counter, and hugged Stella. I miss her so much. I also see Nova, but Stella is the one who I miss. She hugs me back, and she breaks the hug. "Stella, where have you been? I missed you so much! Please...please don't ever do that again!" I noticed tears running down through my face. But it doesn't matter. I hear more steps, and I think the others are here too. They screamed, and they joined our hug.

"Stella, you're back!" Musa shouted. "Finally I'm not the youngest one here anymore!"

"Technically, everyone missed you. Everything wasn't okay without you, Stella," Tecna says.

"I miss you! It's time to set up a party!" Flora says. All of us laughs, and we soon also hug Nova. I can't wait to here the explanation about this.

"I'm sorry. It's just I...I was sick of everything. But I miss all of you guys, and it seems like I can't live without you guys. Thank you so much..." Stella says. "Can...can I ask you guys something?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where...where could Brandon be?" she asked shyly.

"He's in his shop, doing everything like before. Stella, you made him more depressed than ever. I think you should visit him and—" Musa says, but got stopped by Stella who broke the hug.

"I think I'll see you guys later. I'm going to visit Brandon. And please make Nova feel comfortable. I'll see you later! And don't forget to start our party!" Stella says, opening the door and leaves. Everyone laughs and we look at each other.

"Nova, she's still the same, right?" Tecna asks. She nods.

"Yep, she'll always be the same, no matter what."

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I've been hitting this hammer onto this solid black matter for such a long time. I've completed around seventy five percent of the order, so that leaves fifteen more perfect. I feel...like nothing. I miss Stella. I hope she's okay at the place she is. I didn't decided to go back there because I thought that Stella didn't want to see me. Does she like or love me? I don't know. I've worked more, and I was in shape. I still remember how Stella looked like when she brought me back here. She looked so...beautiful. A knock appeared on my door, and the door opens. I didn't mind to see who it was.

"Brandon?" a soft voice says. I remember that voice. I turn around, and I see...I see my...

_My beautiful and wonderful Stella. _

I stopped working, and I placed my tools on the ground. I turned of the heater and all, and I ran to my Stella. I ran as fast as I could, and I hugged her. She looks so...beautiful. She's...she's...everything to me. I noticed tears in my eyes. I don't care. After I finished hugging her, I place my dirty hand on her face. She smiles and her eyes glittered into the dark area.

"Stella...I...I missed you so much. My heart was broken. Do you know how much I feel about you?" I asked. A tear rolls down her face.

"Brandon...I love you," she says. She loves me...I knew it! I couldn't help but to kiss her since our face was so close. I don't care if my face was dirty. It only matters if we'll be together. The kiss was so powerful. It was better than the other ones I had with Stella.

"I love you too, Stella," I say. I hugged her, and she hugs me back. I love Stella, and that will never change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Friends or Enemies?**

**This chapter is for Natty.B, even though she never reads this story. Happy Birthday! And Happy Hunger Games!**

**May 16**

After the day of Stella's return, we had a small party. It was fun and all, we even played some games. I was just so happy that Stella gave me another chance and she returned. I was so heartbroken without her. You know how I feel, don't you? I was planning to take Stella a ride around Magix since Leo came back. To my surprise, he wasn't fast and all or anything. He was just normal. Like some ordinary horse. Since Helia and his family own a flower shop, I went there early in the morning to get Stella a bouquet of roses. I don't exactly know what kind of flowers she loves, but with the help of Helia, he can help me. As I opened the door, I see Helia. He waves at me and cae up to me.

"Hey Brandon, can I help you with anything in this shop?" he asked. I waved at him.

"Hey Helia, well, what is one of the most gorgeous flower do you have in your shop?" I asked. I hope I get Stella a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Well, we have Roses, Begonia, or Poppies—"

"Can I see them?" I asked. Helia nodded.

"Well, there's a better one you should get for Stella." Helia says. How did he know it was going to be for Stella? He walks somewhere else, and I follow him. We were now out of the flower shop. He brought me to a door. He turns around and looks at me. He opens the door, and it was a door full of light. Once I step inside, I gasped and I saw the most beautiful thing.

What I saw, was a beautiful necklace. It was made out of pink _bleeding hearts_. The necklace was sparkling. It was on a fake white upper body of a girl's body. I saw steps leading to the necklace. Helia moved aside. I took the steps quietly, and I examined the necklace. It looked so ancient. It was probably here forever.

"This was an ancient necklace that the last generation had made, that's what my parents had said. The first one who wore this was a beautiful girl, and she was in love with this man. They were in love, and she was some kind of..._fairy_. So, she made a spell on this necklace. '_Whoever is the next one to wear this, will forever be in love with his or her lover._'"

I looked down on the thing that was holding the necklace. It said the same exact thing Helia had said.

WHOEVER IS THE NEXT ONE TO WEAR THIS, WILL FOREVER BE IN LOVE WITH HIS OR HER LOVER.

I don't think this is some lie. I looked at Helia. "So...this is for me Helia? Thank you so much, it's such a good gift, but I actually don't really want to—"

"Brandon, it's for Stella. I know I should have given it to Flora, but I don't think I'm ready to give it to her, just yet." Helia says. I smiled at Helia. I went up to him, and patted his back.

"Thanks, it's such a good thing someone like you could ever do to me. I promise, I will make you the finest pot I have ever done for you and your family." I say. Helia smiled.

"Alright then, you need that necklace more than anything right now."

I was in the balcony of my room, and Nova was with me. She's been such a good friend right now. I should _at least _do something nice for her. What should I do though? Should I...should I introduce her to the guys?

"So Stella...the party was fun. I loved the part where you guys had a pillow fight," she said while laughing. I had a smile. It was funny.

"I know it was hilarious. Thanks for being such a good friend, I should at least do something nice for you," I said. She shook her head.

"Nah, it's alright." Nova says. She places her arm around my shoulder. "Say, we should go somewhere tonight or something. Or maybe you should go on a date with that boy, Brandon." She was laughing inside.

"Hey, you know that we both like him. But he loves me, and you know that." I snapped back. I _hate _it how Nova tries to act like some joke.

"What do you mean by us? Do you mean—just I?" Nova says. She removes her hand off of me. "I'm still in love with him—and you know that!"

Yeah, I still know that. But he loves me. Not Nova. I know we would always make up stories that Brandon was the prince, and one of us is the princess, and all that, but Brandon is the one for me. No offense or anything, but Brandon doesn't belong with Nova.

"Come on, say something. Do you even know how to defend yourself?" Nova asked. I shook my head. I see Brandon walking to the bakery. I see Nova smiling. "Brandon!" He looks up to see the both of us. "Did you know Stella used to have a nickname for you when she had a crush on you? She named you Snookcums!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Why is Nova acting like this right now? Is it because she's jealous on how much I love him? What's wrong with her? I just saw…Brandon…laughing. Does he think this is really funny? I look back at Nova. She's really making me mad right now!

"Nova, what's your problem? I thought we'd agree that you will NEVER tell anyone that! You broke a promise Nova, you did! What's your problem and why are you such a jerk right now! You are absurd!" I shouted as loud as I can.

I shouted so loud that other people started to notice me. Nova just smirks at me. She then places her two fingers under her chin.

"Good, now you feel how much I feel about you. You think you're everything—but you aren't. Good thing you get to know how much annoying you is." Nova says. She smiles at me. "Now, this is what I was planning to do ever since." She places her hand on my shoulders. "Bye."

She pushes me off of the balcony, and I was in the air. I was going to die and land on the ground. I hope Brandon saves me…because…without him, I would be gone. I don't get it. I thought Nova…was a good friend. I was wrong. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Flames in my Eyes**

**May 16**

_I closed my eyes, waiting for my death. _But I felt something warm under me. What was that? I don't know. Literally, I don't know what's happening with me. Something stopped me from worrying. I opened my eyes.

"Stella, you're safe." Brandon says. I got out of his arms, and I look at him. He saved my life. Without him, I would die. I hugged him, and tears came from my eyes. I was so glad that Brandon came here for me.

"Oh thank you thank you Brandon! I am really glad that you saved me. I don't know what happened to Nova. She just did that and—"

"Stella, don't worry." He says. He hugs me back, and tears go onto his shirt. I feel the jealously in here. I turned around, and I see Nova who was red, because she was jealous. She then placed her hands on her hair, acting like she was going to rip her hair off.

"Ugh! Stella, get a grip! You're getting annoying!" she shouted. She stormed inside of my room. I wonder what she was going to do there. I was about to go inside the Bakery, but Brandon placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Stella, don't mind her. She's not in this situation." Brandon says, bringing my head to his chest. No, Nova is in this situation! I heard steps. I removed my head away from Brandon's chest and I moved to see who was making those steps. It was everyone who worked at the bakery.

"Stella! Are you okay? I saw Nova pushing you off of the balcony! What was she thinking of?" Bloom asks, hugging me. I hug her back. Yeah, even though she isn't my sister, she cares for me still. Isn't that right?

"Girl, something weird is going on with her. She was fine yesterday and earlier," Musa says. I see the other boys coming.

"Musa's right. Stella, did you do anything wrong to her?" Flora asked. Did I do anything wrong? Yeah. She's jealous because I mentioned Brandon.

"No." I lied.

"Well, something weird is going on here," Tecna adds. Yeah, something is going here. It was weird, because Nova _never _acts like this.

"So, what was this thing about calling me _Snookcums_?" Brandon asked. Okay, he's mocking me. It's getting annoying.

"You call him _Snookcums_?" Riven asked. No…he's mentioning it!

I wanted to change the subject. Hmm, is someone cooking? It smells a little smoky in here. "Is someone cooking? It smells like barbeque." I say. "Brandon, is your heater or something on right now?" We turn to see his house. Nothing was wrong.

"Wait…what happened to the bakery?" Timmy shouted. All of us turned around to see what happened. Flames are in my eyes. The bakery is on fire.

"Flora! You forgot to turn off the oven!" Bloom shouted.

"What? No! We went to get some food for the bakery! Don't you remember that?" Flora shouted back. Then…who caused this?

"Hey…isn't Nova inside the house or something?" Helia added. No…Nova caused the fire! I must do something. I will turn into a fairy, because I do not want my friend to burn to death. Also, it has all of my memories in there!

I ran to the burning building. Something stopped me. I turned around, and I saw Brandon holding on my arm. I tried to struggle. It wasn't working!

"Let go of me Brandon!" I shouted. I still tried to struggle. But it wasn't working! "Please, I need to save Nova!" He shook his head.

"No." He said in a low voice. "I'm not letting you go in there because I just got you back! There is no way I'm letting you in there!"

"But Nova is my friend."

"She's mad at you."

"So?"

"You are not going in there."

"She's my friend. We've been through this since we were young. If I was in a fire, I know Nova will be there to save me. Brandon, let me go! I am going to make it!" I struggled one more time, and I was free.

"Stella, no!" Brandon shouted. Everyone tried to come and get me, but I was already _near _the fire building.

"Stella Magic Winx!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>Stella was being transformed into a new different outfit. She was now wearing an orange single shoulder top with orange shorts, and knee high orange boots. Her hair was tied into long pony tails. The others were surprised and shocked, they had never seen Stella like this before. Before she went inside, she winked at them. She went inside the fiery building, and she still could hear voices. She could hear Bloom begging to go after her, but the others are stopping her. Stella heard crying sounds, and it was probably Nova. Stella thought that Nova was in her own room. Stella quickly saw the tip jar in the bakery, and went to grab it. After she grabbed it, a part of the bakery fell, almost making Stella burned to death. Stella slipped her ring off, and tried to transform somewhere else. The ring only had a few spells left, since the fire was weakling it. Now, Stella was her own room. She saw her pillow, blanket, and a freshly packed of clothes in case she wanted to leave. She quickly grabbed them, and opened the window before anything else could happen. She then heard another sharp cry, and she saw Nova near the door of the bathroom. Stella coughed, and she saw the others looking at Stella. She threw the things she found in the fire to everyone. Stella couldn't see who had caught it because she was too busy trying to save Nova. Stella quickly went over to Nova, but a part of the building fell on Stella, making her shout and cry. It went on her wing, and her wings broke. When Stella turned around to see what was left, her eyes went black. Stella then went to Nova, and tried to carry her.<p>

**Flashbacks**

_Six year old Stella was playing a game by herself, because she barely had friends because she over protected sister didn't want her to meet any people. Stella sighed, and she continued to play a game by herself. She just threw a ball at the wall. Stella so depressed, that she hit the ball hard on the wall and it hit her head back hard. Stella went on the floor, and started crying. _

"_Are you okay?" a little voice asked. Stella turned around and saw a little girl with medium size faded red hair and green eyes. She got out her hand. "Here, I can help you. What happened?"_

"_Why should I tell you? I don't know you!" Stella said, getting up and trying to run away. Stella ran away, she was scared of meeting a new person._

* * *

><p><em>After a day, Stella cried the rest of the day because she had lost her ball. It was the first thing Bloom had ever bought for her sister. Stella kept on crying. A knock was on the door, and Bloom opened the door. Stella was in the kitchen, still weeping. <em>

"_Stella!" Bloom called. "There's someone who wants to talk to you!" Stella quickly got up, and she saw the same girl who had asked her if she was okay. Stella quickly ran up to her, and saw the ball in her hands. _

"_Here is your toy that you left. When you ran away, you forgot to get this." She says, giving the ball into Stella's small tiny hands. _

"_Thank you!" Stella cried, hugging her. "What's your name?"_

"_Nova, call me Nova." She replies. Stella just smiled. _

"_Well Nova, do you want to have a play date tomorrow at the market?" Stella asked. She happily nodded. _

"_Sure! I'll see you tomorrow at one!" Nova says. She then hugs her more time, then leaves. _

"_Well Stella, you made your very first friend." Bloom says. Stella giggled. _

**End of Flashbacks**

That's why Stella needed to save Nova.

"Stella…what…are you doing here?" Nova asked, while coughing at every pause. Stella smiled at Nova.

"Where are you, Nova? But I'm here to save you. That's what a friend does," Stella replies. "Now, it's time for us to go." Stella couldn't see because she only saw complete darkness.

"No…not us. You are going; I do not want you to die for me. I want you to go—"

"Who said that I'll be dying for you, Nova? We are going out of here together!" Stella says, grabbing Nova's hand. "Now come on!"

"No. I want you go take all of my power, and keep it. Do not give it to the wrong person. Give it to the right person."

"Nova, I'm not letting you go! You were with me at every moment. You don't know how important you are to me!" Stella shouted back.

"Stop wasting your energy on me." Nova whispered. She smiled. "With all the magic the Fairy of Meteoroids have, I will give it to the _Princess of Solaria_." Nova whispers. A red orb came out of Nova's heart, and it went into Stella's ring. "Now go."

"No!"

"Then I have to make you leave." Nova whispered. "Transport Stella, Ring of Solaria."

Within a second, Stella disappeared. Stella cried, her best friend was now disappearing, and that was one of Stella's fears. She never wanted to lose anyone in her life. Losing someone in her life is like suffering from pain and hatred. But Stella is suffering from pain and hatred. She is losing her best friend.

"Goodbye, Stella."

Stella then shouted as loud as she could just try to go back to Nova, but it hadn't work. She now lay on the floor outside of the bakery, and then rain started to poor from the thick black and gray sky. Rain fell all over, and Stella cried. She sat up, and tears came from her face while she watches the building and a person that meant everything to her. Soon, people came to Stella, and one of them carried her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Caring Lessons **

Stella had fallen asleep, since she was desperately tired. Rain poured all over of the city of Magix, and the remaining part of Sweet Treats had collapsed. Bloom had cried, since she was raised there with her grandmother. But the good part was that there was money and clothes left from Stella. Luckily for the others, their homes hadn't burned. Brandon carried Stella to his shop, but he just sat near the door and stroked her hair. Flora carried the tip jar, which was full of money. No one wanted to take out the money. Musa and Bloom were carrying the clothes that Stella got. Tecna was now worried; they had to pay Magix for everything. But maybe they won't, since the bakery was burned. Everyone went inside Brandon's house for relaxation. But they forgot about Nova. Brandon sat on the couch with Stella in his arms. Bloom and Sky sat on the other couch, while the others were having some food at the dining room.

"You're not hungry, Brandon?" Sky asked his friend. "You haven't eaten anything since the party last night."

Brandon sighed. "I'm not worried about that right now." He says. He looked down at Stella who was bruised and burned. "I'm worried about Stella."

"She's just stressed out. Flora has something for her to get better but she went home with Helia to get a cure." Bloom says. He nods, still stroking her hair.

They were waiting for around two hours and no one came since the accident. Maybe everyone was at the market or working. The door opens, and it was Flora and Helia carrying some cures. The others noticed them, and they went to the living room with Bloom and Sky.

Flora opened a box and got out a leaf soaking with water. She places her hand on Stella's forehead. "She's having a fever right now. But this leaf will remove half of the pain from the fever in an hour. If you want to remove the whole fever, it'll take probably a day or so." Flora says. She places the leaf on her head.

"And Bloom, could you please rap bandages around Stella's body since she is majorly injured? Also use a wet towel to remove some blood off of her." Helia insisted.

"I think Brandon should do it, since he cares for Stella so much," she smiles, looking at Brandon.

"I agree with Bloom," Flora says. Brandon smiles, still with Stella in his arms.

"Thanks Bloom, you know how important she is to me." Brandon says. He grabs the packet of cures, and went upstairs with Stella. He quickly lays her on the bed, and places the cures on a table. He then watches his beauty asleep.

After a while, Stella's eye lids opened. She sees Brandon, who was just smiling at her. He hugged her tight. "Oh Stella, you're alright! I was really worried about you. I thought if you were going to be like this forever and all. You don't know how much I love—"

"Where's Nova?" Stella asked. She didn't care what Brandon was saying earlier. She was just worried about Nova.

"Oh, where's Nova? Eh…I don't really—"

"So are you saying she's dead? Brandon, my best friend died! You don't know how I feel don't you!" Stella shouted, trying to get up. Brandon quickly hugged her.

"Shush…calm down Stella. Don't worry I'm here. But now, we need to clean you up." Brandon says. Stella looks up, and sees Brandon's chocolate brown eyes. She nods.

"Then…what are we going to do? I mean…look at me…I'm hideous." Stella says, looking at her back. Brandon scratches his head.

"What are these?" he asks, pointing at Stella's broken wings. "And how'd you change your clothes so fast? We saw everything."

_Uh oh, please, not now. _Stella thought. _Don't tell him the truth. _"You were hallucinating." Stella lied. Brandon laughed.

"Well, I'll put that aside and now you have to get changed." Brandon says. Stella looks at him curiously. "You have to take a bath." She then covered herself.

"You're going to watch me?" Stella shouted.

"Not while you are changing. I'm going to help you clean up, since you need help and all." Brandon replies. He had a smile on his face.

"Brandon…doesn't do it!" Stella says. He chuckles, and carried Stella. He carried her to the bathroom, and placed her on the toilet. It was closed. He then pours fresh water from a huge bucket into the tub.

"I'm not going to watch you change. If you want me too, I'll just give you everything you need to do and all." Brandon says. Once the tub was filled, he placed a special herb or something into the tub. "That's going to change the color of the tub so it won't be noticeable. The only thing it does to you is to make your skin softer and remove the dark spots off of your body."

Brandon was about to go out, but Stella called his name. He turned around.

"Yes, Stella?" he asked curiously.

"Can you just help me rap bandages around my body and help me with my hair?" Stella asked. Brandon smiled and nodded.

"Okay, go ahead and change. Call my name once you are finished." Brandon says happily. She nods, and Brandon steps out of the bathroom and closes the door. He then went downstairs to check on everyone. Once he got downstairs, there was no single person. He went out of his house, and saw the others talking to someone from a royal realm.

"Will everyone shall go to the market for a special announcement by all of the Kings and Queens from the top realms?" a man with braided white hair asked, reading it from a scroll. "An important message is delivered and shall be told to all of you."

"Wait, what's it about?" Riven asked.

"I may not tell you the whole thing, but here is what I can tell you. It's about _own separate ways_." Brandon shook his head, and heard his name. He quickly went inside back to the house and went to his room. He opened the bathroom door and saw Stella inside the shower with her hair down. He got the cures, and starts to gently get Stella's legs and put leaves on her legs so the burns would disappear.

"Brandon, I just wanted to say thank you for doing this to me. I thought no one would do this to me," Stella says, after he's finished with every mark on her body.

"It's what I do Stella, after all what you've been through," Brandon says. Stella smiles and looks at her knees. Brandon caught this. "Is anything wrong?"

"No…it's just that…I just lost a friend. She was so special…" Stella says, but she was too depressed to continue. Brandon placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at his eyes.

"I know how you feel. But don't worry, I'm here with you, so it doesn't matter. Stella, no matter what, I'll be always here for you, and always remember that, okay?" Brandon says. Stella smiles and nodded. Their faces got closer and closer and their lips touched.

After that quick peck kiss, Stella smiled and laid her head on Brandon's shoulder. After a while, Brandon looked at Stella and she noticed.

"I think you should change. Maybe the leaves helped you enough." Brandon says. Stella removed her head off of his shoulder and he got up. He quickly went outside, and got some clothes. "Here are some clothes that you got from the fire. Bloom picked them, so here are they."

It was a short one shoulder floral dress that was up to the knees. Stella had never worn that, and she wondered why. He placed it on the side of the sink.

"There's a comb right there and use that to comb your hair. I also have a towel and just use it also. After you're finished, come downstairs and I'll be preparing food for you." Brandon says. Stella nods and gave him a kiss before he could leave. Once he left, Stella did her business and all.

After a while, Stella went downstairs wearing the gown. Everyone was there in the living room eating some cheese that the girls had bought at the market. All of them saw Stella, and the boys didn't take their eyes off of Stella. She didn't notice it though.

"Hey Stella," Musa says. She then looks at everyone, especially the boys.

"Is there something on my face?" Stella asked. The girls looked at the boys and they all hit their heads. Bloom laughed.

"No, it's nothing. If you're looking for Brandon, he's at the kitchen cooking something for you," Bloom says. She nods, and went to the kitchen. She saw Brandon sitting down looking at his thumbs. He caught her attention, and he stood up and admired Stella.

"Stella, you look really beautiful." He says, while grinning. Her cheeks turned red and she smiled.

"Thank you, also thank you for helping me take care of myself," she says. He smiled and walked up to her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"No, I wanted to say thank you for coming into my life. Thank you Stella," he says. He then kissed Stella, while everyone was watching them. Bloom shed a tear.

_Thank you Brandon…thank you…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: It Will Rain**

**I hadn't updated because I am starting to get addicted to a new website. But I'll try to bear with this site. If I never update, that means I stopped going on fan fiction. Song requested by Nature Lover. **

**May 16**

The whole group was walking to the market since someone told them to go to the market. It was that fancy man who said that everyone must go there. He didn't even care about burning building. Bloom had a feeling that something bad will happen. Stella was just happy being with Brandon. Flora was just admiring the neighbors' plants with Helia. Musa was chatting with Riven. Tecna and Timmy were having their own discussion. By the time everyone was there, an old lady holding a sign that says _DO NOT DRINK _was in front of the area. She was wearing an old fashion outfit. She then noticed everyone starring at her. She went in front of them.

"Please, do not drink the beverages they will give you. It'll cause disaster!" she begged. The others looked at each other. A guard came and pulled her away. "Let me go you bastard! I'm helping these adults who have a life ahead of them!"

"I'm sorry, please go inside and find seats. Just don't listen to her, she is extremely crazy," he said, while carrying her. The old lady was wrinkly and crazy.

"No! I am telling the truth! Do not drink!" she said, once the guard carried her somewhere away. The others still looked at each other, and they went inside.

"Maybe she wants the drink to herself," Stella says, looking away from the old lady.

"Or maybe there could be technically some poison or a potion inside it," Tecna says. The others laughed.

"I think she's right," Timmy agreed. The others didn't mind. As soon they went inside the market, there were thousands of chairs. The group sat in the middle section. In front of the seats, was a huge stage?

"Do you think that this is going to be some special announcement from the kings and the queens?" Musa asked. "Or maybe it could be some rich royal subjects."

"That hairy guy back there said it's going to be something about separate ways," Riven adds.

_Hey Stella, _a voice in Stella's mind says, _miss me?_

"Where'd you go?" Stella says, not knowing that she had said out loud. The others looked at her confusion.

"What are you talking about, Stella?" Bloom asked. Stella smiled nervously and shook her head.

"Oh it was nothing, go ahead and continue your talk!" Stella says, scratching behind her head. _You made me look like a fool, Talkative! Where'd had you been all the time?_

Stella heard a distant giggle. _Well, since you told me to go away, I went away. I'm back anyways, I took a trip to Linphea and I saw admiring flowers. _

_Why would you come back right now? I lost a friend, and I nearly died! _Stella shouted back inside her mind.

_Sorry, I know what's going to happen right now, since I heard it from the Linphea royal subjects talking about it. _Talkative says back.

_Tell me!_

_You'll find out. _

_Then why'd you tell me about it?_

_I'm Talkative. I talk a lot. _

Stella rolled her eyes and paid back attention to the live conversation that her friends were talking about. She got really annoyed by Talkative.

"Stella, do you have to say something?" Flora asked.

"What?" Stella asked. The whole group laughed.

"Sky said that this is probably about some special rules or something. What do you think this announcement is going to be about?" Flora explained.

_It's about everyone sacrificing for no reason! _Talkative said randomly. Stella scratched her head. "Um…"

"Stella, are you okay?" Brandon asked. Stella looked at Brandon.

_Just kidding, it's about leaving! It's about new buildings! _Talkative says. Stella then had a major headache. "Um…"

"Is there something wrong Stella?" Bloom asked. Stella immediately stood up, and ran. Brandon was going to go after her, but Bloom got up. "I'll go after her." He nodded and sat down with the others. Bloom then went after Stella. In the bathroom, was Stella starring at herself in the mirror.

_What's happening to me? Talkative, you made me got a headache! _Stella snaps. _Hey, it isn't my fault for talking rude to me! I'm someone to help you, and now you're blaming me on everything! _Talkative replies. _Help me remove my headache then! _Stella begs. _Fine, I'll do it. _

In a second, Stella's headache disappeared. Stella's smile then appeared on her face. _Thanks Talkative! _Stella says in her mind happily. _It's what I do! _Stella then went out of the bathroom, and saw Bloom walking to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Stella smiled and nodded. She placed her arm around Bloom's shoulder.

"I'm more than okay! Come on; let's go see what's happening in the announcements!" Stella happily shouted. She grabbed Bloom's hand and she quickly ran to the others. Stella accidentally bumped into someone. Bloom was still running, but she turned around to see what happened.

On top of Stella, there was some royal princess from a realm. Stella was unconscious, while the other princess was still awake. She quickly went up, and she starred at Stella. A shocking face appeared on her face. She then turned away, and walked away. Brandon and Bloom went to Stella, and tried to wake up Stella. Bloom went to the princess, and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry for my sister bumping into you, your majesty," Bloom said, while bowing and holding her dress with her fingers. "She's a little childish."

"She is childish! Next time, you need to train your sister how to be a proper lady!" the princess shouted back. She turned away, but there was something in her mind. She turned back at Bloom. "How old is she?"

"She's seventeen, she's turning eighteen in four months your majesty," Bloom says politely.

"Who is your grandmother?" the princess asked.

"Well, she isn't with me…she died three years ago…" Bloom says sadly. The princess nodded.

"When you have time, please let your sister and yourself come to Solaria when you have time. Tell the guards that Princess Chimera had said so." Princess Chimera pulled a card from her gown. It had a crown and a bat on it. "Give this to them."

Bloom gently got it, and nodded. "Thank you, Princess Chimera." She walked away.

"Stella! Wake up!" Brandon said. He then remembered a song his father used to sang to his mother whenever they had a fight.

_If you ever leave me baby  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>to realize what we used to have<br>we don't have it anymore._

Then, Stella's eyes opened, and she sees Brandon starring at her. She went up, and hugged Brandon. "Oh, thank you, thank you for caring! I feel childish! I want to do that again!" Stella giggled.

"Not anymore," Brandon says. He carries Stella back to the place they had sat. The others joined them.

_There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walking' out the door._

A person from the realm Zenith came into the stage. All of the seats were taken. He was wearing a puffy sleeve suit that was purple. He also had a white wig and a ponytail. The Zenith sign was on his shirt.

"Alright, since this is majorly crowded, we need to organize everything. Will all boys and girls under the age of seventeen go on the left side?" He asked. Bloom looked at Stella and went to Musa.

"Musa, take care of Stella, please," she said.

"I can't say no," Musa replied. Musa then went to Stella, and they went to the left side of the place. Stella waved to Brandon, while he waved back.

"Okay, will all eighteen or older go to the right side then?" the man said. Everyone nodded, and everyone older than eighteen went to the right side. "Please take a seat." After everyone took a seat, Stella made eye contact with Brandon.

The King of Domino then came. The Queen was beside him. He smiled, while the man from Zenith took a step aside. "Welcome everyone; we have an announcement to tell you. This announcement is about everyone younger than the age of seventeen must go to a different realm, leaving their family behind." The King said.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

Stella's eyes soon widen. She looked at Brandon, whose eyes were also wide. Rain soon to spread, and everyone was getting sprinkled by water. The Queen of Domino snapped her fingers, and a magical barrier protected everyone from being wet. No one noticed this except for Stella and Bloom.

"Hey, you kind of look like that Queen," Riven whispered. Bloom nodded. Her kind of does, don't you think so?

"We will have someone to examine each person who's younger than the age of seventeen, and that person will tell the realm he or she will go to. A slip is given. But before we could start, we have a gift for everyone." The King says all of the Queens from each realm came to the stage, holding a batch of drinks. "These drinks are very precious, and we had decided to give it to you."

The queens soon traveled, and they gave it to everyone. Each queen said you can drink it. Once everyone who received it sipped it, it tasted normal. The old crazy lady outside was joking or something. A queen from a random realm appeared in front of Stella. She examined her.

"Here's your drink," she quietly says. She was probably from the realm of Melody. Stella opened the cap, and she looked at it. It was normal, but that lady from outside was preventing her to drink it.

_Don't drink it, Stella! _Talkative says. _What, why? _ Stella asked. _It has a special poisoning in it! That lady from outside wasn't crazy, there's poison in that'll change your mind! _Stella's shook her head, and placed the cap in it. Musa had already drunk it.

Once all of the queens came back, it was the King of Solaria's turn. Stella looked at him, he kind of looks familiar. She then asked Talkative a question. _Do you know who that is? _Stella asked. _That's the King of Solaria, King Radius. _Talkative says dreamingly. Stella hid a snort. _Do you like him? _Stella asked. _Of course not! _

"Thank you for drinking, but now, a special group will come to you and tell you which realm you will go to. I know that leaving Magix is desperately sad, but you must to. In the realm you will go to, you will do special jobs."

People from Zenith came, and they were wearing the same suit that the other guy from Zenith wore. They began to go to the left side.

"Since eighteen and older will not go to a realm, they will stay here at Magix. Earlier, we had seen a burning building. Whoever owns that, or works, or lives, please stand up." Bloom looked at Stella, and nodded. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna stood up.

"Hmm, so there are two girls from the left section? Please sit down; you will continue your process." King Radius said. Stella pouts and sat down harshly. King Radius then noticed Stella.

Someone from Zenith appeared in front of Musa, and it was some girl who had blonde hair and teal eyes. She examined Musa. "You look like…a young lady from the realm of Melody." She then got a piece of paper of a basket, and gave it to Musa. Here, it says;

A YOUNG LADY FROM MELODY  
>ATTEND BUS 4<p>

The piece of paper was a light red, more like pink. She then went to Stella, and examined her. She smiled, and asked a question she wasn't supposed to ask. "When's your birthday?"

"August eighteen," Stella said, still crossing her arms. She nodded.

"You look like a young lady from the realm of Solaria." She says. She then got a piece of paper from her pocket, and it was gold and shiny. She handed it to Stella and smiled.

SPECIAL GUEST FROM SOLARIA  
>ATTEND ELEGANT RIDE 10<br>YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET ROYAL SUBJECTS FROM SOLARIA

She left, and both Musa and Stella starred at the paper. What was wrong with Stella?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Enemies **

**May 16**

_The queen of _a realm took the microphone. There wasn't anyone who couldn't actually recognize which realm she was from; it was probably a minor realm. She was wearing a feathery hat while her long white hair was down. She was wearing a green dress like grass. She smiled as she took off her shades.

"Tomorrow at evening, all of the young adults shall come here and get ready to leave on special transportations. All food will be prepared during the ride. If you have a luxury card, you will be treated just like a royal subject. The luxury card is my idea, just to let you know."

Then, a king from a realm just like hers came.

"Once a week, visitors may come and check on their person they would be looking for. There will be no fine, but you will have to pay your own transportation. There will be a fine of one thousand coins if you do not want to leave. You may pay anytime, just head to the royal palace and give the coins and tell the name. You are also allowed to buy your own freedom."

After a while, everyone hugged and they wanted to know which realm they would go to. A mother hugged her little boy tight. She didn't want her son to leave. But she would save money so she could spend the rest of her life with him. The others went to Musa and Stella; Bloom hugged the both of them tight.

"Stella, you were only three months away from being sent away from me! Musa, I am really sorry that you and Stella have to go through this, I'm sorry!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I do not have enough money to set you free…there's only two hundred in fifty coins in the jar," Bloom says sadly.

Musa and Stella broke the hug. Musa said it was okay, and she went to Riven and the others. Stella stayed with Bloom, she didn't want to leave. They had a short conversation. When it ended, Brandon came to Stella.

"I can pay the fee. I just got you, please Stella—you can't leave," Brandon says sadly while hugging her. Stella placed her head in his chest while her hands were on his chest also.

"I don't want to leave also. You don't have to pay; I'll just buy my own freedom." Stella says.

"Then I'll come with you. I'll move into Solaria, Stella, I don't want you to leave me," Brandon replies. Stella then looks up and places her soft gentle hands on his face. She smiled while Brandon placed his other hand on her hand.

"Brandon, it's okay. Continue on with your quest, it's okay. I'll come back as soon as I can. Brandon I love you, and you know—"

"Hey love birds," Musa interrupted. "Stella, show everyone your card." Stella then turned around and there was a card on her other hand. Everyone surrounded her, and she opened her fist. Everyone saw the card and they were amazed.

"Whoa, you got a luxury card?" Helia says, amazed.

"You must be real special," Flora giggles.

"I am special! I can't want to eat their food when I get there," Stella says, rubbing her belly. "Brandon, didn't you cook me something? You forgot to let me eat it!"

The group laughed. "Well, I was supposed to, but Riven got hungry on when you were upstairs." Everyone starred at Riven.

"What? I was hungry." He complained. Musa placed her arm around his neck.

"I heard that Melody has full of music. Isn't it the realm of freedom?" Musa asked. Tecna nodded.

"It sure is, lots of people were free, and their life was covered by music. They usually control the music during parades in some of the realms." Tecna added. "Mostly, all parades are either in Solaria or Eraklyon."

"Sky and I were from there," Brandon adds. "We were little kids since we first met each other. But when he was young, he had to move to Magix because you could earn more money there."

"Eraklyon is the realm of luxury. No filthy boys are allowed there," Sky says. Brandon rolled his eyes. He knew what Sky met. He means that since Brandon is a blacksmith, he left.

"You know that creepy looking princess I bumped into earlier?" Stella asked, while the others nodded and got closer. "What realm is she from?"

"She's technically from the realm of Solaria," Tecna adds.

"What? Are you serious?" Stella shouted. "She doesn't even look like from a realm! I mean—she's all pale and all—Solarian people are more radiant and gorgeous."

"And how'd you figure that out?" Bloom asked, putting her hands on her hip. Stella quickly thought of an excuse.

"What's that in the sky?" Stella shouted, pointing at the sky. Everyone turned to look at the guy. Stella sprinted away from them.

"Stella…there's nothing in the—"Bloom says, while she paused, Stella wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

"Brandon, you better find her, or else she's going to bump into some royal princess!" Timmy shouted. He nodded while the others soon ran around the place to find Stella.

Stella thought; how was I abled to know that? I've never seen a Solarian besides that princess for a long time. Talkative, do you know I knew that? Talkative soon joined the thought.

_Probably, that's your opinion. _She says. Stella rolled her eyes while running. _Oh really? _Stella asked. She wasn't buying it. _Fine, you took a look at King Radius of Solaria, and you thought all Solarians look like that. Which is true, to let you know. There was never a Princess in Solaria that was pale unlike her. _

Stella nodded and stopped running to take a stop. She was so tired that she placed her hand on a surface. She turned around and saw her hand on a wooden board. She quickly shook her head and started walking to an unknown place. As she was walking, she heard some yelling.

She saw a small house, and quickly hid behind a tree to be prevented to get caught. She couldn't see well. She went to another tree, and got a closer look. A window was open, and there was a mother and a daughter fighting.

"You are not going to that realm even though you want to! Why can't you be like other girls, they want to go even though their mothers want them to stay!" the mother shouted. The daughter turned around, and crossed her arm.

"Well it's because you treat me badly! Do you think I deserve a mother who treats me badly? No! I want to go, and you can't tell me what to do!" she snapped back.

"Don't talk back to me, I am your mother!" the mother replied.

"So what if you're my mother?" she asked, turning around. The mother had a broom in her hand.

"Get out! If that's what you want, then get out! You are now not welcome to home! Here are your bags, I packed them just for you!" she shouted. She threw them outside, so as her own daughter. "Now stay out!" The door was slammed closed.

Stella felt bad—she had seen a poor innocent girl getting abused by her own mother. Stella heard some crying sounds, but it stopped as the girl got up and carried her bags. She soon began to walk around in circles.

"So what if I go? Mother doesn't care, she would never care. I would rather be an orphan then to let my mother be my mother." She says, still turning around. She then looks up, and saw Stella. She quickly gasped and hid. She quickly walked to a distant from the free, and places her bag on the floor.

_Oh no. _Stella thought. _She caught me. _

"Who's there?" she asked. "I saw you, were you spying on me?" Stella didn't know what to do. Would you think Stella would show her face, or she wouldn't? "I can fight! Show yourself at once!" Stella didn't show her face. "Alright, I'm coming there—"

"Stop," Stella finally shouted.

"What are you doing here? No one belongs here!" she snapped back.

"I heard shouting and I wanted to know what it is. I then saw someone shouting at you and yeah…I wasn't spying!" Stella said. The girl was full of rage.

"I told you no one belongs here! Get out, you're so nosy," she says, turning around. Stella then got angry. Stella didn't like someone calling her names.

"Um, excuse me? No one will call me something I'm not!" Stella shouted.

"But you are—nosy girl." She snapped back.

"I can attack you! Come on, like you can even defend yourself." Stella replied.

"I can!" she says. She lifted her fist up, but she paused and placed it down. She couldn't. "You win this time, pretty face." She then turned her back around and got her bags. She soon walked somewhere else without turning around.

Stella took out her tongue at her. Once she turned around, Brandon was right behind her. She nearly screamed, but Brandon covered her mouth.

"Stella, you created more chaos! Please, if you're going to run away, make sure I'm there," Brandon says, holding her hand and walking back to the Magix Market. It seemed like nothing happened once Stella took a look at it.

"I'm sorry Brandon," Stella says sadly. "I just didn't want to feel embarrassed." Brandon smiled and looked at her.

"It's alright," he says.

Stella then thought of something. "We should call each other nicknames."

"Like what?" Brandon asked.

"You can be my Snookcums and I can be your honey-bear," Stella says with a huge grin on her face. Brandon laughed.

"Alright, honey-bear," he laughed. Stella laughed and then the rest came in front of them.

"Stella, you've wasted half of my energy! I was saving some to go to Melody tomorrow!" Musa said out of breath. The others looked at her in confusion. Doesn't she want to stay with the others?

"Sorry, it's just that I got a little…lost." Stella replied.

"Where have you been?" Tecna asked. Stella scratched her head.

"Um…let's just say that I went to a place that no one belongs to."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 3: _Aloha For Now_**

Tomorrow, Stella and Musa would have to go to a special transportation ride to go to their selected realms. Musa was happy about it, and she said she couldn't wait. The others thought she was crazy. But Stella, she was crying because she wanted to stay with her sister. The others were now going back to their homes, while Bloom and Stella would stay at Brandon's home for the night. But the problem was that Brandon had a double bed, and no any extra beds. Stella insisted to going with Musa, but Bloom said no.

"I'll be going to Sky's house instead, so it's alright. I'll be back early in the morning," Bloom says. Stella shook her head and went to her sister. She grabbed her hand.

"No, I said I'll be going to Musa's house, you can stay with Brandon. Anyways, since Musa and I are both going to realms, maybe I should—" Stella says, but got interrupted by her own sister.

"Brandon, take good care of my little sister okay? I hope Sky would have an extra place for me to stay, so don't worry," Bloom says.

"I will." He says, pulling Stella close to him. He then kissed Stella's forehead and looked at Bloom. "Do you want us to come? I mean, look at that weather, it's rainy, and I predict a flash of thunder will appear," Brandon says. Bloom thought for a while.

"Maybe, I should have someone to come with me. Alright, but Stella, you stay here, I don't want you to get hurt again, you got severe cuts on your legs and all, so stay here, you got that okay?" Bloom says. Stella got free from Brandon's hug, crossed her arms against her chest, and pouted.

"But I'm going to be here alone! Some burglar is going to come here and take me away! I don't want to be here alone! I know I was alone for a while, but no! I'm tired of being alone! Can I just—" Stella says, but Brandon cuts her off.

"Snookcums, it won't take long. Just turn off all of the candles, and stay in bed. I'll lock the doors, and I'll be back in a while," Brandon says. Stella's pout disappeared, and she nodded. Brandon smiled while Bloom was amazed. "Go sleep, and we'll be back. I'll blow all of the candles and by the time I come back, you should be asleep already. Here's your goodnight kiss." Brandon kissed Stella's forehead once again, and Stella went to bed. She waved goodbye to Brandon and Bloom, and they left. Stella fell asleep shortly.

* * *

><p>Bloom and Brandon were walking together to Sky's barn. It was on the far side of Magix, since it was on the countryside. Awkward silence came between them, and Bloom decided to talk to talk to Brandon.<p>

"Brandon, thank you for taking care of Stella. I mean, I wouldn't know what to do if I was the only one to take care of her. She's been awfully quiet since Nova wasn't with her. But, at least she has you." Bloom says. Brandon nods.

"I know how she feels. I would do anything just to let her be safe and sound. Can you explain everything to me how Stella was like when she was young and until she met me?" Brandon asked. Bloom nodded.

"Well, when Stella was only young, she loved to play with Nova. They were best friends, and Stella wanted nothing to keep them apart. She was really childish and a bit immature as she grew up, but once she hit the age fifteen, she had to work. When she was working, she saw you. You were creating things, and you were a blacksmith, right? She kept on watching you, for three straight years. Pretty creepy, but that's how Stella was like. Childish, immature, and a bit creepy."

Brandon chuckled. "She's still like that, huh?"

"She'll never change."

* * *

><p><em>Stella was in Solaria, working like any hardworking child. She was all alone, with no friend to be with her. She missed Nova. If Nova was here with her, she wouldn't have to feel the pain of loneliness. Brandon insisted coming, but he might go to another realm. But Brandon promised Stella to pay her freedom. Of course she rejected, and she would do it by herself. While working, the princess she bumped into appeared. Stella was cleaning the Solarian ball dance floor. Stella looked up, and she saw the princess with filthy shoes. It looked like she was at Linphea for a trip. She smirked, and started to run all over the place. Stella was about half done, and now, her work wasn't paying off. Why must the Princess treats her like this? What had Stella done wrong to her? After the place was covered with filth, the Princess smirked at Stella. Stella was going to say something rude to her, but she couldn't since she was royalty. Suddenly, the Queen of Solaria came.<em>

_"The floor, it isn't cleaned up! You were working on this for two hours, and you hadn't done any work? Why did that Zenithian had made a mistake? You should be spent to Eraklyon for high expected executions! But you are luckily, since Solaria is a kind realm, you won't be executed for this. Instead, you won't eat your evening dinner," the Queen harshly says. _

_"But I hadn't eaten today, your majesty," Stella replies with less effort. _

_"Excuse me? You are not able to speak like that to my mother, and the Queen of Solaria! Didn't they taught you this at training day?" the princess snaps back. _

_"Then how am I able to speak back? Oh, my mistake, I should have said, 'Oh, it's my fault. I won't make another mistake again.' But instead of saying that, you would speak to me with a harsh language! You should never be the princess and queen of Solaria," Stella snaps back, standing up. She picks up the bucket of water, and walked up to the Princess. "And this is what you should have get." She spills the bucket of water on her. "A nice, bubbly, bath." _

_Stella flicked her hair, and began to walk away. The princess was turning red, so as the queen. But before they could say anything else, the King of Solaria appeared. He gasped, which was full of shock. "What happened here, servant?"_

_"The princess barged in here and created this mess. So, the queen came here and told me that I wouldn't be able to eat dinner, and then I suggested the princess to take a nice bubbly bath," she said with a bow. She then walks away, and the King went up to her._

_"What is your name, servant?" he asked. _

_"Stella."_

_"Wait, you are—" _

"Stella, wake up!" a familiar voice says. Stella went up, and saw Brandon. She rubbed her eyes. "I guess you were having a nightmare. What happened in your dream?"

"Nothing wrong happened." Stella says. "Is Bloom in Sky's house?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping in an extra room in the barn. Everything is alright. Now, tell me the truth, something did happened in your dream." Brandon replies. Stella rolled her eyes. She explained every word in the story. Brandon listened to every word, and he understood her situation. "I don't think the Princess and the Queen would ever act like that. I heard many good compliments about them."

"Maybe those compliments were rumors. Besides, when I bumped to the Princess, she was very...angry at me. I don't think she likes me." Stella says. Brandon chuckles.

Brandon sat on the bed with Stella, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why wouldn't there be a person in the whole dimension to not like you? Everyone loves you, and you know how to put a smile on my face. I love childish people, just like you." Stella smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Brandon, you always know how to make me feel better." Brandon smiled, and silence appeared.

"We have to sleep now, but don't worry, you won't get another nightmare because I'm here. Sleep tight, don't worry," Brandon says, lying down. Stella nods, and lies down also. "Goodnight, Snookcums."

* * *

><p><strong>May 17 <strong>

By the time of five, Stella woke up, and yawned. She then stretched also. She got up, and Brandon wasn't there. She was then curious. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, did her business, and changed. Stella was now wearing a mahogany peasant dress. Her hair was up, and a piece of white cloth was covering her head. She smiled a scent of something she did before. It smelled like bacon and eggs. Bloom's cooking. She quickly went downstairs, and saw everyone talking and eating. Brandon was the first to noticed Stella, and he got up. The others also noticed her.

"Good morning Stella!" everyone says in a cheerful voice. This made Stella confused. What is happening with everyone? Why are they acting so cheerful today?

"Why is everyone such in a good mood today?" Stella asked, looking at Brandon's eyes. He grinned.

"King Radius came by, and he noticed the ruins of the bakery, and he said he'll have that place repaired, and, you would get to work for only three months, so as Musa."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **_**Luxurious Ride **_

"_Really, are you kidding me?" _Stella asked. "My birthday is in three months, and one day! I'm so excited!" Stella was full of joy, and she hugged Brandon tight. But then Riven barged in and bothered their moment.

"Well, hate to bother you, but Musa is really depressed or whatever. She wants to stay as long as she wants. So as the other residents who're going to their realm. But I don't get it. How come you want to leave and you act so desperate—but the others can't wait? I don't get it!" Riven says confusingly.

"I heard that most of the realms are building new and extraordinary monuments," Flora adds. "Maybe that's the reason why Musa and the others want to go."

Riven quickly shook his head. "But have you ever heard of Solaria? It's the realm of beauty—but Stella doesn't want to go there! Other realms are exciting too—but I don't see why that's the reason!"

The others also thought. What happened to Musa and some other kids? Was it something that they did? What changed their minds? How come Stella was the only one who didn't want to attend? Those questions flooded the group's mind, they don't know why. But Stella thought also. But then, Talkative decided to help.

_Remember how I said to not drink that drink that those queens passed in? _Talkative says. Stella nods. _I don't know if you remember, but I said that it makes the human mind more desperate on choices that the person doesn't want to accept. Obviously, there wasn't a single person who didn't want to go to realms and leave their families. But now, they do. You see? _Stella's eyes widened. Was the drink that solution?

_Talkative, are you sure? _Stella asked. _I remember you telling me—but is that drink the answer to Riven's question? That drink—it was poisoned! I remember! _Stella then decided to give a hint to everyone.

"Musa, was there anything you ate yesterday after the event?" Stella asked. Musa nodded.

"I ate chicken made by my dad—and that drink that they passed in." Musa says.

"Then…Musa's father has normal cooking. But probably, that drink may be the answer!" Tecna says. "Stella—do you still have that drink that they gave? Timmy and I could do a little investigation on it."

"I think I left it upstairs in Brandon's room. What time is it?" Stella asked. Sky looked at is prize winning watch he won in a bet.

"Five thirty in the morning. Shouldn't you and Musa be there at six?" Sky asked. Musa's eyes widened.

"Oh right! I'm going home—Stella I'll see you at the market. I'll see you later!" Musa says. She quickly hugs Riven and the girls, and she left. Everyone could now see what happened to Musa. The drink she drank—made her so desperate.

* * *

><p>Bloom, Brandon, and Stella headed to the market. Stella said goodbye to everyone, since she had to leave. They were on their way to the market. Brandon was carrying Stella's bag, which was the remaining of her clothes from the fire. Bloom said that she'll find a job, and buy more clothes for herself and Stella. By the time they reached to the market, they saw Musa carrying her bag and she was waiting near a shop. They saw of lines which were divided by numbers. Musa went up to them, while Bloom looked at Stella, and placed her hands on her face.<p>

"Stella—you won't be alone. Even though Nova isn't here—you'll make some new friends, okay? I'll visit you once a month since the princes of teleportation got so high. But I think Brandon will visit you once a week, so don't worry okay?" Bloom says. She hugs her sister, while Stella just nods.

"I'm going to miss you Bloom." Stella whispers. Bloom breaks the hug, and smiles.

"I'm going to miss you more. Now, don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon enough. I'll find a job, and I'll be sending you half of the money I get paid. But for Brandon, I don't know. This is my last words to you, I love you and I'll miss you. Don't worry, because it's only three months." Bloom says. Stella nods and hugs her sister one more time. Bloom goes to Musa while Brandon goes to Stella.

Stella quickly hugs Brandon tight. "I'm going to miss you Snookcums." Stella whispers. Brandon lifts her chin up, and kisses her forehead.

"I'm going to miss you more. But you heard your sister, right? I'll be visiting you once a week, or maybe if I could let someone be in charge of my shop for a while—I'll move in Solaria and then I could get a job close to yours or whatever. Don't worry Stella; you'll still be seeing me." Brandon says. He pulls in Stella closely, and kissed her soft lips gently and shortly. After the kiss, Stella looks into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Thank you Brandon—I mean it. I wouldn't know what to do if I don't have you here with me. I love you Brandon—thank you so much." Stella says while kissing his cheek. Stella tip toes, since Brandon was taller than her. She kisses his lips, while he wraps his hands around her waist. Musa then barges in ruined their perfect moment.

"Hey that's not a goodbye! Stella, you're extremely lucky that you have a man like Brandon! I mean—Riven wouldn't even do such a nice thing like that! He's always complaining that he'll see me soon!" Musa says. Stella, Bloom, and Brandon laugh together. "Anyways, I have to go! I'll see you in three months!" She hugs everyone, and waved goodbye to them.

"Brandon—are you going to watch Stella leave? Because I have to start looking for a job," Bloom says.

"You can go; I'm going to do that. I'll see you later Bloom!" Brandon says! She waves goodbye, and hugs Stella.

"Stella, darling, this isn't goodbye, like what Musa says. I'll see you very soon!" Bloom says. "I love you, take care!" She hugs Stella, and wave's goodbye.

After Bloom left, it was just Brandon and Stella. Brandon hugs Stella once again, and they kept on talking until a group of soldiers appeared.

"Excuse me; are you going to go now? It's nearly six, and you've been here for more than half an hour." The leader says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just saying goodbye one more time to my girl," Brandon says coldly. They rolled their eyes. Brandon then quickly places his hands on Stella's face. "Stella, I'll see you soon. I have to get some more orders and all. I love you, and don't forget that." He then kisses Stella for a long passionate time, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Brandon," Stella says.

"I love you more," Brandon replies.

"Okay we get it that the both of you love each other!" the leader says. "Now come on, missy! Say goodbye to your man." She nods, and hugs Brandon one more time. She quickly grabs her bag, and then kissed Brandon one more time on the lips for a long time. She waves goodbye, and then leaves with the soldiers.

"I love you Brandon! And don't you ever forget that Snookcums!"

* * *

><p>Once Stella arrived at her place, it was full of golden items. The chairs were covered by white luxurious of blankets with designs, and the carpet was gold with a sun and the moon on it. Stella was amazed, she never been in a place like this. Stella was wearing a matching outfit, which was a short golden dress up to her knees with short puffy sleeves with a heart design on them. Stella was wearing golden flats.<p>

_Wow, Talkative, have you seen this! It looks amazing! When my parents were alive, were you in a place like this? _Stella asked. _All the time, darling! Your parents were also the—I mean, they were also…in charge of place of this. Sorry! I've been too talkative. _Talkative says. Stella rolled her eyes, and admired the beautiful glass windows.

_I just wish Nova was here with me. Maybe she could also be in a place just like this with me! But it was my entire fault since we shared the same love interest… _Stella thought.

"Excuse me, may I see your card?" a servant says. Stella quickly turns around, making her dress attractive and noticeable. Stella quickly reaches her bag, and took out the card. "Are you royalty?" Stella quickly shook her head and gave the servant the card. "Well, take a seat and then your own servant shall come. If you're looking for King Radius, Queen Cassandra, and Princess Chimera, they'll come soon."

Within that, Stella nodded and sat down. She was sitting on a seat near the windows. The train then moves, and Stella slept since she was tired. A dream then came.

_A couple was on a drift board. It was freezing cold. Others surrounding them were dead. The maiden suddenly woke up by voices and a light coming. She smiled, and then she decided to look at her lover. The water was freezing, but she didn't care. _

"_Brandon…wakes up." She commanded. "Help is here." But he didn't wake up. She shook him awake, but he didn't wake up. "Brandon…please wakes up!" But still, he didn't wake up. "Please—I beg of you!" It wasn't working. Tears rolled down her eyes._

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" a voice says. Stella quickly opened her eyes, and sees a familiar figure she saw some time ago right in front of her. "Aren't you supposed to go to Domino or whatever since you look like one? Mom, why is some person in here when she doesn't belong in here! Another person didn't belong here, how come another is?" a girl complained.

"That is not a good way to introduce new workers. Would you like it if your father grounds you once again? No. Now leave her, she was sleeping!" she snaps back. The girl rolled her eyes, and left. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. Anyways, who are—" she says, but when she took another look at Stella, she froze. "_Is that...you?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, it's a Titanic scene if you hadn't noticed! I'm being a little addicted to it right now. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you like it? Please review! So, I have a test tomorrow in Social Studies and Math. So, I decided to study while typing up this chap. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I need to have an A+ in math before school ends. Math is killing me, so you know how I feel. Thanks for reviewing, I may update this story in the future, I don't know, but I'm sure of it I'll update. Also, if you know the Sailors, which one would you pick? Would it be Sailor Venus or Sailor Moon? :D Sorry, I'm reading Sailor Venus right now and I love the book! I got it a day ago, and I'm already finished! Ha! LOL~ Thanks for reading this chapter, also this note, and I hope you have a happy day. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Meet the Princess and the Peasant **

_ Somebody wake me up_! Stella quickly got up, and shook her head. She quickly shivered since it was cold inside the train. She rubbed her eyes, and in front of her eyes, was a girl with pale skin, heavy brown eyes, and curly shoulder length brown hair. That certain girl was curling her own hair, staring at the window next to her. Stella then quickly sat up properly, and then the girl noticed her.

"Where…where am I?" Stella asked. The girl giggled, leaving Stella confused. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"It makes me laugh when people just wake up and they say things that are completely random to the things that they're supposed to say," she says quickly. Stella quickly looked behind herself. _Crazy! _"Anyways, you weren't the only person who got that golden card. I was completely confused on why I was here. I always thought I would be a great Linphean girl, but I was wrong. So hey, you really look—"

"What's your name?" Stella asked; she didn't care about what the girl was saying.

"I'm Sunny, Sunny Sirius. And you are?" she asked and replied.

"Stella…" Stella says while still shivering.

"You don't have a last name?" Sunny asked. Stella shook her head. "Well, I can give you a last name! You look like a real Solarian to me. Maybe you could be…Stella Cyunra?" There was a huge grin on her face.

"What kind of last name is _that_?" Stella says full of disgust. Sunny rolled her eyes and got closer to Stella.

"Forget that. Anyways, do you have any questions for me to ask? I feel very bored without anyone asking me any questions. Come on, I know you got tons of questions to ask," Sunny says with a cheerful expression.

"Okay…why are we the only people here? I thought this was a luxury ride, and everyone had to share? Where are the other guests?" Stella asks.

"We're the only people here because this is the only section for the chosen guests to be at. No, there's three parts of this train. Class one, which is the royal Solarian family, class two, for some other royal realms to stay out, and class three, our place," Sunny says, full of explaining.

Stella nods, like she understood every sentence Sunny was talking about.

"Haven't you checked the back of the card? It showed all the list of people who are coming." Sunny says. "Here, let me show you it." Sunny took out her own card, flipped the back, and in bolded golden letters, were names of several people.

"So, there's King Radius, Queen Countess Cassandra, I don't know why she wants a long name just like that, Princess Chimera, Professor William, a famous Solarian counselor, and a few other people in this place, and I heard that Princess Aisha wanted to come to the Solarian train and to the palace."

_Princess Aisha? Who's that? Is she some clumsy and rude princess? I wonder who she is. _Stella thought. She was hoping for Talkative to answer her, but there was no reply.

"Any more questions?" she asked.

"Why is it cold? Do you know why I got a nightmare?" Stella asked.

"It's cold because Queen Countess Cassandra and Princess Chimera hate servants and new people. You got a nightmare because the colder the area you are in, the more probability you'll get a nightmare. So, bring a coat will you?"

"Who are you?" Stella asked.

Sunny groaned, and looked at Stella into her eyes. "I'm Sunny! A simple and ordinary girl from Magix! Well—I'm going to let you out my secret since I know we're going to be close and best friends!" Sunny says, with a cheerful expression on her face.

_Nova…_

"I'm a fairy!"

Suddenly, the doors open, and a girl wearing a long beige and white dress came, and she walked into the room. She pressed a button on the wall and it because warmer in the place. She then saw Sunny and Stella, and walked to them. "I'm _Princess Aisha _but please call me Layla, because my parents aren't here. And…did I just hear the word _fairy_?"

"What's a fairy?" Sunny randomly says, looking like she is confused.

"That's why I'm asking." Layla replies. "The train is going to reach Solaria very soon. I just wanted to let you know anyways." Princess Aisha—or Layla soon went back to the room she came from.

"She's a fairy," Sunny says.

"And how'd you know, Ms. Talkative?" Stella asks.

"She knows what a fairy is. And I know that you're a fairy too," Sunny replies. Stella shook her head.

"Hold on missy, what kind of fairy are you? Even though you may say that you are one, you should have proof and all." Stella says.

Sunny just nodded and looked at the window. Could Stella probably have said something wrong? She doesn't know.

"I'm the fairy of Voices—I can hear all voices in the world, control them and its volume, also—I can mute their voice," Sunny says with a smile. Stella nodded, she Sunny reminds her of Nova. "What fairy are you?"

"What I've been told is that I'm the fairy of the sun, moon, and the stars," Stella says.

"Wait…_the sun, moon, and the stars_?" Sunny says, getting details together. Stella nods.

"Yeah, I'm the fairy of the sun, moon, and the stars in general. Why, does that bring any details or something?" Stella asked.

"That's also Princess Chimera's power. But she mostly controls the moon. There are barley any moon and star spells she controls," Sunny replies. "I knew this since my father had told me."

"But, I also have some moon spells! Watch, I can turn the sun into the moon, but it's a little more…difficult." Stella says.

Sunny nods and there was complete silence. But suddenly, there was a noise appeared. The girls quickly looked at the window, and there was a dove banging something to the door. Stella quickly opened it and the dove came in.

The dove quickly placed its patch on the table, and headed outside of the train. Sunny closed it before anything else can appear. The girls looked at in confusion. Stella then opened the tip, and there was a beautiful bleeding heart necklace on it. There was a note that says:

_Dear Stella, my Honey Bear,_

_I almost forgot to give you this. Since the bakery had a complete disaster, I was too distracted to give you this. But luckily I did. I knew how to play with doves, and my parents came by and brought back my old dove back. I told him to give this to you, and I described your beautiful features. So, it did a well job, didn't it? Remember, I love you; here are a few coins for you and this beautiful bleeding heart necklace. Don't forget that I love you!_

_Brandon-your Snookcums_

Stella's stomach was full of butterflies. She had smiles on her face while she placed the note against her chest, and sinks on her chair. Sunny was just confused—but she knew that this was someone special to her. Stella quickly placed the necklace on her.

"It looks really gorgeous on you, Stella! I mean, keep this a secret, but you look _way _better in that than the Princess of Solaria," Sunny whispers. Stella giggled.

"Thanks Sunny, it's just that he's a special boy to me—and he's everything to me. Don't you—"

Stella was interrupted by a voice. "To all visitors, we are ahead of Solaria, and we will be reaching there in no longer than one minute. If you would love to, please stare at the windows and say hello to the Solarians."

"Hey—I got to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in a bit." Sunny randomly says.

"What? But aren't you going to say hello?" Stella says.

"But I need to go! Be right back," Sunny says.

Stella quickly nods while Sunny leaves. Stella was now alone and stared at the view. There were many Solarians waving and saying hello. The train was going slower since that King Radius requested it to be slow.

Stella soon saw happy faces with huge grins. She waved to some Solarians. Guys were winking at Stella while she blushed. In the background, she saw a lady who was covered with blue. This gave Stella goose bumps since she looked creepy looking.

_Stella, my darling, look at me. _A voice appeared inside Stella's head. Who could it be? Could it be her mother or auntie or cousin? Stella quickly looked at some random people.

_Who are you? _Stella says. _I thought only Talkative can listen to my thoughts. _Stella says inside her mind.

_But I'm here—can't you recognize it? Once you reach Solaria, promise me something. _

_Not unless you tell me who you are. _

_Promise me this or else you won't know who I am. Only trust two people. Only trust King Radius and Sunny. Don't trust anyone else. You got that? I'll see you soon my darling. _

Her voice soon disappears, leaving Stella confused. Should she trust that voice? Is that even Talkative or who? After a while, Sunny soon came and waved while staring at the windows. She sat with Stella.

"Have you seen those guys? I mean—they're not as hot as those Eraklyons—but these guys are cute! They remind me of some little puppies!" Sunny says with a huge grin on her face. Stella just nodded.

"Guests, we have arrived to Solaria. Workers, please take Exit 2A to proceed. Royal subjects, please take exit 1A. We hope you enjoyed your ride here to Solaria." A voice says.

"Well, that was pretty quick," Stella says. Sunny nods and they grabbed their luggage, and took the exit that they were supposed to go.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Solaria, workers! We have already organized what jobs you will take. But first of all, we are going to send you to your cabins and you must get ready. We have already provided your room mates, and she will be your buddy here now on. We only have two special guests, and you are going to take Cabin 1A." The leader says. "I will be telling the others their rooms, while the two special guests will take you to your cabin. Stella and Sunny, please go to Cabin 1A with your new commander."<p>

Stella and Sunny followed the commander, who was Commander Avalon. Long blue hair was shown, with a humorous smile on his face. "I'm Commander Avalon—an educated professor plus a commander for this place." He says to both of them. He turns around and Stella began to whisper something to Sunny's ear.

"He looks like a hunk, huh?" Stella says with an evil grin. Sunny shrugged her shoulders and they followed Avalon to the cabin. Once they got it, there was a wooden cabin inside. They reached inside, and there were two bunk beds, two closets, a couch, and a coffee table.

"Now, other cabins don't have these items except for you. Now, I want you to enjoy this place, and we will call you guys once the job will get started. I hope everything will be alright on the rest of the day, so we'll see you soon. Lunch will be in two hours, so please stay here."

He went up to Stella and examined her. This gave Stella the creeps.

"Here's the key for this cabin. Don't give this to anybody except for me and royal subjects. You got that, okay?" he says. Stella nods and he leaves the cabin.

"I call dibs on top bed!" Stella says while climbing up the ladder. Sunny stayed in the bottom. "This place is sweet—I actually think I'll enjoy it here."

"What about the job? The food here may taste gross!" Sunny complained and sat on the couch.

"You might not know that yet. Why don't you go listen to some people's voices and hear what they're talking about to do to us?" Stella says. Sunny rolled her eyes and went to her bed.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired already! Goodnight Stella!" Sunny says and drifted off to sleep.

Stella sighed. _Why does she have to sleep so early? It's only like ten rights now_! Stella then lay on her back, and stared at the ceiling. _Talkative…are you there? I hadn't heard your voice! Well…your sassy voice. I hope I can talk to you soon enough. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **_**Seeing You Once Again **_

_Brandon was working while Sky had come to visit Brandon_. What Brandon was doing was preparing outfits for knights and squires. Brandon had been completely busy on the past days that he didn't even take care of Leo. Yes, that horse that wasn't mention anymore. But what no one knows is that Leo is _not _Leo. Sky was holding his collar and bringing him near Brandon's window that allowed everyone to see him working.

"Hey Brandon," Sky says with a friendly tone, "you hadn't spent any time with your gold old buddy. You've been completely busy, and now what are you planning to do after that?"

Brandon stopped working and lifted his chin to see Sky and Leo. "Probably I should get some rest. I'm planning to see Stella in two days," he says while wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

Sky just chuckled and said, "Come on, the both of us should hang out, you know what I'm saying? The last time we've been hanging was a week or two ago, when you've came by and we had another conversation. What about having some fun with me? I could go get Bloom's horse I got for her."

"But these outfits are due by tomorrow. I still have three more to go and it usually takes me around an hour to work on the whole thing." Brandon says. He then looks up at his sundial. "Besides, it's ten rights now."

"Please? Just for two hours? You could come back at one and you'll be finished at three. Come on Brandon, please? Plus, it'll be only us two." Sky begged.

"What do you have in mind on what we'll even do?" Brandon asked, placing his hammer down.

"I was thinking about horse riding." Sky replied.

"Fine, but two hours only, okay?" Brandon says while grinning. Sky quickly smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back, I'm just going to get Peg and I'll be back, okay? That white horse never goes out because Bloom became too busy with her new job and all. I'll be back!" Sky says, he then ties Leo's leech at the side, and began to run while spinning his hat around the air. Brandon chuckled. _That boy is such a friendly brother to me_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stella! Another day is coming your way!" <em>Sunny shouted while pulling off Stella's blanket. "Avalon gave us a first warning and you don't want to waste the second warning. Now come on and brush your teeth and get ready!"

"Later…it's only Friday and that's the day of our day off…" Stella says while pulling the blanket on her.

"Friday—it's Monday!" Sunny shouted. "Come on…I need this job! I'm going to be watering the flowers near the cabin," Sunny says while grabbing a water pot. "Now when I come back, you should be changed and be getting ready. Remember, tomorrow is the day of the visiting of Eraklyons!"

Sunny then slammed the door, and left. Stella quickly shuffled her position while hugging her pillow. _I wonder how's Brandon…is he doing okay? _

Stella then got up and looked at the time. It was five. Work wasn't until seven. _Sunny! You made me woke up early for no reason! _Stella thought. Stella then went back to her bed, and began to sleep.

"_Hey Brandon—isn't riding horses so fun? I mean—look at Leo, he's been doing okay! Peg is being a little sleepy today. I bet the both of you are having the same mood today." Sky says with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Yeah, I've been a little stressed a lot today. Anyways, how was your morning?" Brandon asked randomly. _

"_I've been doing great. But except I've been doing so much work—I'm getting tired a lot. So, one time I was—"Sky says, but stopped to look at something. _

"_Sky, what happened?" Brandon asked while trying to figure out what happened to his brother. _

"_What are these Eraklyons doing?" Sky whispered. Brandon looked forward, and saw some Royal Eraklyons coming. Behind them, were Brandon's parents. They were in a carriage. Quickly, Brandon got off of Leo and went straight to his parents. But before he could even reach them, the Eraklyons made him fall. _

"_Brandon!" Sky shouted. He got off of Peg and headed towards to Brandon. "What did you do Brandon? You guys are jerks!" _

_Brandon's parents soon went off of the carriage. The mother stroked Sky's hair. _

"_What are you doing? Don't touch me!" Sky says while taking steps back. "Shouldn't you take care of your own son?" Brandon's father soon chuckled. _

"_Sky, he is not our son. You are. You are the Prince of Eraklyon, while we are the King and the Queen of Eraklyon. Your friend, right here, will be your new squire. Knights, pick that poor boy up and take my son back to Eraklyon!" Brandon's—or I should say Sky's father said. _

Stella's eyes soon fluttered open. She saw Sunny who crossed her arms against her chest while tapping her left foot on the floor. "What…what happened?" Stella asks while looking at Sunny.

"What happened? You got another nightmare! Look at the time—it's six! And I've came back just right now! You should have been changed already." Sunny says.

"You woke me up at five. It wasn't until two hours until work," Stella snaps back. She soon got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. Before she could reach inside, she quickly looked at Sunny. "Sunny? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she says.

"Why are the Eraklyons coming tomorrow?" Stella asked while holding her soft hand on the door knob.

"The Eraklyons are coming here tomorrow. But they aren't the only one coming—Melody kids and Linphean people are coming here. The reason why they're coming is that the Eraklyons are having new squires and knights and they finally found their lost prince and lost king and queens. The original King and Queen were imposters. The Erakylon squires are going to fight for their lord. Whoever is the last one standing, will be the most important squire of the Eraklyons. Melody will be there to play music. Linpheans are there to decorate. It takes place in Solaria because it's the most beautiful realm."

Stella then realized her dream relates to the current issue.

"Anyways, you have to be changed right now. I'm going to be preparing breakfast for other cabins and the both of us with some other Solarians. I'll see you in a bit Stella!" Sunny says. She then quickly leaves while Stella heads to the bathroom.

As Stella lies on the tub, she sees a little image on top of the water. She stares at it and wondered what it is.

"_Ms. Faragonda! Shouldn't Stella be returning? She was gone in a long while! I miss her also, so as my pixie friends!" Little Amore says to the headmistress. _

"_Stella had mastered her sun powers. Nova had left Earth and went to the future. I don't know about Stella's returning though. We need to also master her moon powers—but how?" Ms. Faragonda asked._

"_We could try to talk to her in her mind! You know Queen—"Amore says, but got immediately stopped by the headmistress. _

"_Shush! I told you not to mention that ever again." _

"_I'm sorry Ms. Faragonda."_

"_But I think talking to her in her mind may help. Should we tell her our identity?" Ms. Faragonda asked. _

"_Of course we will; it's going to be hard to try to turn our voice anonymously. Anyways, her wings had been broken, and we should try to help her! Remember that fire?" Amore mentioned. _

"_Yes…that fire. Okay, I'll be helping Stella with her powers soon enough." Ms. Faragonda says. _

"_Thanks Ms. F! But hey—aren't there some more—"_

But before Amore could continue, Stella quickly splashed the image. She didn't understood why she was seeing images like these. First, Brandon didn't have any parents and Sky was a prince. Then, Ms. Faragonda and Amore are trying to help Stella regain her powers back. What could happen next?

* * *

><p><em>Brandon and Sky were on their horses, exploring a field full of flowers and shine<em>. This was near Magix, and they were probably one of these precious people who went to this place. It was forbidden.

"Hey Brandon—isn't riding horses so fun? I mean—look at Leo, he's been doing okay! Peg is being a little sleepy today. I bet the both of you are having the same mood today." Sky says with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I've been a little stressed a lot today. Anyways, how was your morning?" Brandon asked randomly.

"I've been doing great. But except I've been doing so much work—I'm getting tired a lot. So, one time I was—"Sky says, but stopped to look at something.

"Sky, what happened?" Brandon asked while trying to figure out what happened to his brother.

"What are these Eraklyons doing?" Sky whispered. Brandon looked forward, and saw some Royal Eraklyons coming. Behind them, were Brandon's parents. They were in a carriage. Quickly, Brandon got off of Leo and went straight to his parents. But before he could even reach them, the Eraklyons made him fall.

"Brandon!" Sky shouted. He got off of Peg and headed towards to Brandon. "What did you do Brandon? You guys are jerks!"

Brandon's parents soon went off of the carriage. The mother stroked Sky's hair.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" Sky says while taking steps back. "Shouldn't you take care of your own son?" Brandon's father soon chuckled.

"Sky, he is not our son. You are. You are the Prince of Eraklyon, while we are the King and the Queen of Eraklyon. Your friend, right here, will be your new squire. Knights, pick that poor boy up and take my son back to Eraklyon!" Brandon's—or I should say Sky's father said.

Brandon quickly revived himself, and got up before Sky could be taken away—or Brandon himself could.

"What do you mean by I'm not your son anymore? You had raised me, taught me many things, and you are my family! I thought you were my parents!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon, Hun," Sky's mother says, "We've adopted you. Why? It was because we had lost our first son—which is Sky—your brother and we still wanted a son. So, we had given up our positions for a son. But then, your father changed his mind—you may think of him as a good lad, but he isn't. Now…you have to be Prince Sky's squire. Tomorrow may be the last day of your life."

Within that, Brandon's vision was all black.

* * *

><p><strong>The story gets interesting chapter by chapter. Please review, tell me what you think of, and any suggestions. Thanks for reading this chapter, it means a lot to me. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **_**Prince Sky**_

"_Sky, we're going to take you to Solaria for a little big thing for you," _King Erendor said. Sky was in a fancy looking carriage with his new parents. In the trunk, Brandon was beaten up and he was inside an old dirty bag.

"I don't want to go to Solaria! Set Brandon and I to be free! I don't belong in some creepy castle! Brandon does, he's your son, _not me_!" Sky shouted back. Erendor sighed, so as his wife.

"Could we go a little faster? Our son needs to know more matters," Solara said. Sky sighed and he tried to move. But it wasn't working. No matter what, they wouldn't let him go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is everyone ready for another day of training?<em>" Avalon said, everyone nodded and saluted back to Avalon. He just grinned. "Okay, I want all of Cabin ones to meet up with the Linpheans, and they'll be telling you what to do. The entire cabin twos, you will be cleaning up the Solarian palace. And Cabin threes, you will be following me. Now go!"

All of them nodded. In each cabin group, there were five groups. For example, it would be cabin 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D, and 1E. The ten kids from cabin went to the front, and the Linpheans were already there. Stella quickly whispered something to Sunny's ear.

"I had a dream about Brandon being a squire!" Stella quickly whispered. "Do you think that's going to happen?"

"Probably, because I heard the Solarians talking about the Eraklyons getting random people for squires," Sunny replies. "But don't worry—that's not going to happen. But hey, how hot is Brandon?"

"Shush! Somebody can hear us!" Stella quickly says. "He's more than hot, you know!"

"Does he look like Mack Lefron?" Sunny ask. "That husky Melodian and Linphean is more than hot!" Mack Lefron had a mother from Melody and a father from Linphea.

"No! Brandon is_ way _hotter than—"

"Excuse me girls, now isn't the time to talk about cute boys," a leader from Linphea said. Sunny elbowed Stella in the ribs that means _busted_. "A pair will do different jobs. I want you two"—he says while looking at Sunny and Stella—"to carry six dozen of those flowers near the pathway to Solaria."

The pathway to Solaria was a road that leads you to the gate of the Solarian palace. Usually pictures of royal generations of Solaria were printed on the ground.

"And the both of you will have to be ready fifteen minutes before the parade. Now, first, it may be in any order, but make sure it will look good. You two will be in charge of it. If anything happened, I will report you to Avalon. Now, go to work! You have only thirty minutes left."

Stella and Sunny quickly nodded. Stella took the handle of a wagon full of flowers on it. Sunny took the other handle and they quickly went near the Pathway to Solaria. Stella began placing flowers near the side while Sunny did the other side.

Twenty-five minutes passed, and Stella was already finished. She told Sunny she would spend the rest of the time staring at the pictures, and Sunny said okay. Stella quickly went from the beginning, and there was a picture when the pathway and Solaria was first built.

As Stella was walking, pictures kept on getting interesting. There was a prince marrying a princess from another realm. There was a King who had killed somebody who he hated. Lastly, there was a princess giving food to the poor.

As Stella was near the end, she saw a mother giving birth to her child. She quickly looked at it closely. She then saw a man wearing armor heading towards to her. The King was stuck somewhere else, and the mother had herself. After she gave birth, she quickly tried to run away from the man who wanted to kill her or capture her. The mother soon fell, and the baby rolled near a staircase of a house. Stella closed her eyes, and quickly stood up. She felt very sorry for the mother and the baby. Stella then touched the image, with her soft fingers.

_Stella appeared in a place full of pictures; it was hieroglyphics to be exact. Stella was very amazed to see all of the pretty pictures. There were many pictures of flowers and beautiful women. On the floor, was a gold yellow carpet with flowers on the edges. Candles were lit, and Stella walked forward as she was looking at the images. Stella reached to a dead end, and in front of her was a spot where someone would place their hand. Stella quickly placed her hand, and the door opened. She walked inside, and there was gold, jewelry, and plates. Stella smiled, and she saw a golden chair. There was a carpet heading toward it, and Stella went on that trail. All of the gold disappeared, and now it was a royal place—or a ball. Stella turned around and she was now wearing a pink ball gown. Couples were dancing, music was playing, and there were now two chairs. A man and a woman were sitting on it. The both of them stood up, and walked towards Stella. They cupped her face, and hugged her. But then, everything trembled. A lady wearing white with a girl wearing black walked towards Stella. The lady wearing white took out a dagger and was going to hit the woman's stomach. But then, a man with bright red hair came, and stabbed him instead. Everyone ran and tried to escape, but everything collapsed. Stella was still alive—but not the others. A book then came in front of Stella's face, and everything disappeared. _

Stella shook her head, and everything was back to normal. Before anyone could see it, Stella placed the book behind her back. Sunny was walking towards to Stella after she saw Stella acting all scared. Sunny placed her arm around her shoulder. Stella quickly hugged Sunny since she was so scared.

"Hey Stella, what's up?" Sunny asked.

"What's up? My scared mood is up! I saw something scary—and I had no idea what was it!" Stella says. She explains the whole story to tell Sunny as they were walking back to the Linphean leader. As they reached him, Stella was finished with her conversation.

"Are you two girls done? And it was just in time," he says. Sunny quickly nods. "Alright, since you are done, please report back to Avalon." Both of them nodded, and they walked back to the Cabin headquarters.

Stella and Sunny were changing to their outfits for the carnival. Stella decided to do it more preppy and elegantly while Sunny wanted to do it more rockier way. Sunny wore a pink puffy skirt and a tight light pink strap less shirt with white heels. Stella wore a white blouse with a red tie tied around her neck. She wore a floral skirt with her hair in a bun. These outfits weren't dedicated to the parade, but at least it was something nice to wear.

Everyone was free and they were allowed to watch the parade. As Stella and Sunny reached outside, balloons and carriages were out already. Melodian music was playing, and it was classical. Stella then noticed Musa who was playing the lead flute. Stella tried to wave, but Musa's eyes were closed. After Melody, the realm of Andros was there. Stella then saw the princess she saw from earlier. Solaria was next, and there was the royal family. Stella glared at the two girls. After a few realms, it was Eraklyon's turn. A huge crown was there, and fire was lighting up the crown. Unexpectedly, Sky was on it. He tried to struggle, but he had to smile since he didn't want to embarrass himself.

Also, Stella saw Brandon wearing nothing but a traditional fiery costume. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just shorts, and his face was covered in make-up. He was holding a rope that allowed the whole thing to move. It wasn't just Brandon—but also nineteen other people.

"Brandon?" Stella whispered under his breath?

"Wait, Stella—_that's _Brandon? He's more of a hunk than I thought!" Sunny says.

Stella just ignored Sunny, and sprint with full speed to Brandon. Others saw this, and they were shocked that a peasant interrupted an exciting moment. She hugged Brandon, and kept her head in his chest. It was warm, and she could feel his heart beating loudly.

"Stella? Is that…you?" Brandon whispered. Stella lifted her head and caressed Brandon's cheek. A tear came out of Stella's eye, and she smiled and kissed Brandon out of shock. He dropped the rope, and placed his arms around her waist. After the kiss, they hugged while millions of people starred.

"What happened to you Brandon?" Stella whispered and lifted her head.

"Those aren't my parents. It's Sky's. I was forced to work. Sky's a prince." Brandon whispered. "I'm a squire now."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **_**Transformation**_

_Brandon and Stella were still having their _precious moment. The residential Solarians were just staring at this moment. Stella and Brandon didn't mind this, but they only mind if they are together. Stella quickly removed her head off of Brandon's chest, and smiled at him. She quickly turned around and everything and everyone stopped to stare at her and Brandon. Prince Sky's parents stared at Stella uncomfortably.

"You know, I'm tired of this!" Stella shouted. She then rose in the air, while an orange light was surrounding her body. Everybody stared at her. "Why won't you just get your own people and turn them into squires!" Her chest was high in the air, and Stella quickly shouted something she shouldn't shout. "Magic Winx!"

Stella was wearing her fairy costume. She then looked at Sunny and nodded. She quickly went to the middle of everything and looked up at Stella. "Girl, what are we going to do?" Sunny asked.

"We're going to fix up this place. I'm going to destroy Solaria and Erakylon's ride, and you destroy the residents. Now, go!" Stella says.

"Are you crazy?" Sunny asked. "You're crazier than my grandma! You know what she does? Whenever there's a hot guy, and he talks to me, I ask him if he wants to stay for dinner and she randomly says, 'or would you like to stay forever?' Now, no one visits my home!"

"I'm not crazy! I'm sick!" Stella says, facing the Eraklyon crown.

"You're sick, Sunshine?" an evil _girly _voice says. "Well, same here!" Stella quickly turned around and saw a girl who she despite the most. Princess Chimera of Solaria was the one. She had an evil grin and winked. In her hands, was the scepter with a pinkish purple gem. She had moonlight blue wings, a glittery purple skirt, and a shirt that showed her stomach that was glittery purple.

"You…" Stella whispers. "What are you? Are you the fairy of evil? Or the royal fairy of fleabags?"

"I'm the fairy of the Moon and Darkness! And you—are you the fairy of cakes?" Chimera snaps.

"Bad comebacks, don't you think? Why the Princess of such a beauty realm is has dark powers? I'm Stella, the fairy of the Sun and the Moons!" Stella shouted with all her glory.

_What? That's impossible. _King Radius thought. _Only one of them can control the moon. But who?_

Princess Chimera laughed. "You make me laugh. Only one fairy could be the fairy of the moon. Prove it that you're the fairy of the moon." She says. Stella quickly looks up, at the sky.

_Stella…comes on! _Stella says in her mind. _Remember how Avalon showed you how to move the sun? Pretend you're moving the moon instead! When Avalon says you can bring a small piece of the sun when the move shows, then bring the enter piece of the moon when the sun is shown!_

Stella said the opposite spell of the one she was taught, and after moments, a blue orb came out of her body. It then went up to the sky, while everyone was looking at it. After a few moments, nothing appeared. People began to laugh and laugh at Stella.

_Right Stella…you're pathetic._

_No you're not!_

Stella quickly shook her head to see who said that.

_Who said that?_

_This is Amore! Don't you remember me? I want you to say the spell one more time, and think about the moon. Think about relaxation._

Stella nodded and closed her eyes. She then thought about relaxation and the moon. She said the spell once again, and a blue orb came out from her body. She raised her hands, and the orb went into the sky. Nothing appeared.

"Hey, nothing came! No matter how you try, it will never work!" Princess Chimera says. "Can I get some laughs?" People laughed.

_Just wait for it…_

In the sky, it turned dark. The sky was moonlight black, and the moon was showing. Everybody gasped, and then they all clapped for Stella. The King of Solaria rose, so as the Queen. Everybody from the realms clapped for Stella. She smiled, and touched the ground. The clocked turned to one into nine. Stella returned to her normal costume.

"Well, since it's the night time, let's make this more exciting!" Stella says. She snaps, and then the royal crown was burning fire, and it matched the light. The Linphean flowers were now lighting, since the light on the flowers was changing colors and all. The Melody one was now bringing music tones that lit up. The Zenithian one had technology inventions that lit up also. For the Andros, eels appeared and they were in water. Lastly, the Solarian had lamps that were yellow and orange.

Linpheans then moved, and they began to dance with trational music made by the Melodies. Stella then noticed Flora, who was dancing in the lead. She smiled. The Linphean girls were wearing grass skirts and a grassy bra (Flora's Sophix). The boys were wearing grassy pants with no shirts on.

Twenty of the Eraklyon boys were now dancing with fire sticks. Some were holding fire hoops. Sky and Brandon then appeared, and they winked at each other. They were holding sticks with fire on them. Sky was now wearing cargo shorts with the same paint as Brandon. They were in the lead.

Stella then smiled, and once she turned around, she bumped into her friends. She quickly hugged them; she missed Bloom so much. The parade items soon disappeared, and now it was traditional dancing. Food was being carried by the Andros. People were having so much fun as shops opened and they began to sell their merchandise.

The King and Queen from Solaria, Eraklyon, and Domino then appeared. They hugged Stella.

"I just want to say thank you for making a day like this. It looks like everyone is having fun," the Queen of Domino says.

"And you are the Fairy of the sun and the moon, right?" The king asked. Stella nodded shamelessly.

"There's no need to feel bad like that. Anyways, would you like to join the King and the Queens to have a tea party?" King Radius asked.

"Would I? I would love—"Stella says, but got completely interrupted.

"Wait, I want to join to!" a small voice says. Stella turns around and saw Sunny running towards them. While everybody was looking at her, the Queen of Solaria, Countess Cassandra, quickly tripped her with her own foot. Sunny fell, but got up by Stella.

"Man oh man, I'm so embarrassed," Sunny says to herself. Stella quickly laughs.

"Yes, you may bring friends, but two is the limited. Anyways, once the clock strikes twelve midnight, please visit the Solarian castle," the King of Domino said.

"We'll see you later," the Queen of Eraklyon said. They all waved goodbye while Sunny tried to go after them.

"Wait, wait! There are no any prizes for us to do this! What the heck? I should have been getting a huge nice golden—"Sunny says, but her mouth got covered by Stella.

"Shush, Sunny! They could execute you, you know?" Stella says. Sunny got free from Stella, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I was just kidding. Hey, can we see your hunky boyfriend?" Sunny asked. Stella laughs. "I thought he would look like some normal guy, but I mean—look at his arms—it's so broad, and his face sculpture—his eyes—"

"Okay! I get it, now, let's go see him if he's busy or not." Stella says.

* * *

><p>By the time Stella and Sunny reached to the place, Stella saw her friends in a crowd. Brandon and Sky were on a high stage, still performing the fire act. Brandon quickly went behind a stack of hay that formed a crown, and blew his fire on the stack. Now, a shining fiery crown was on fire. Sky smiled, and he blew the fire away. Brandon went off the stage to get a little break while Sky was interviewed.<p>

Stella ran to Brandon as he reached behind the stage. The both of them fell, and both of them cared less. Stella was on the top while Brandon was on the bottom. Sunny quickly hid behind the bushes so Stella wouldn't notice her existence. Stella locked her lips to Brandon's, and they had a kiss they hadn't had in a while. After that kiss, the both of them stood up.

"Hello Snookcums," Brandon says politely. "I loved your act what you did there. If you hadn't done that, we'd be both executed."

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't," Stella says with a joyful smile. She quickly placed her hands on Brandon's chest, and her fingers explored it.

"So, who was that friend of yours? That one who called me a hunk and the one wearing pink?" Brandon asked with an attractive smile.

Stella couldn't help but to laugh. "You heard her? She's my friend, and one of the craziest ones."

"Hey I heard that!" Sunny shouted as she stood from the bushes. The both of them stared at her. She didn't know what to do, so she just waved. "Oh…continue your thing…I was just making sure there's no ants here."

Sunny quickly looked around to check if there's any ants. Brandon and Stella giggled.

"I see one on your nose," Brandon says. Sunny quickly looked at her nose, and trembled with fear.

"There's an ant! Oh glory somebody help me!" Sunny shouted as she ran in circles. Stella and Brandon continued to laugh, but Sunny accidentally tripped once again.

"Should I get her?" Brandon asked.

"Leave it, I think she's okay," Stella says with a smile. They looked at each other in the eyes for a very long time, and Brandon quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her—yes, kissed her. That's what he could do to never stop loving her. After the kiss, Brandon smiled.

"You know something that you'll always remember?" Brandon asked.

"What is it, Brandon?" Stella asked.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens, if anything comes between us, or if anything appears. _Believe me. You're the only one for me, Stella. YOU know that. I never stop loving you for one minute. I never doubted you for a single moment._" Brandon says.

Stella giggles. "Liar!"

They were about to kiss once again, but Sunny kept on rolling on the floor so the ant would get off of her. Brandon and Stella laughed, and they went to help her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: **_**On the News **_

"_Mother, I'm so annoyed by _that little sunny girl! How can we get rid of her or something?" the princess of Solaria asked. She was truly annoyed by this _sunny girl_.

"So do I, she's getting too attached to the kingdom." The queen of Solaria agrees.

"Who is she and what does she think she is? She thinks she's the fairy of the moon! I'm the fairy of the moon and no one controls the moon besides me!" she whines.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" the queen asked. Her daughter looked at her mother in her eyes. She nods, and the mother sighs. It was a sigh of regret. "Well…she is _no ordinary girl…"_

Stella and Sunny changed their outfits so they would give respect to people who had tons of royalty and respect in them. Brandon was with him because he was the third guess. Sunny wore a skinny gray ball gown. Stella's dress is strapless and has a light yellow and pink bodice, and a floor-length orange skirt. She also has an orange sash tied with a pink flower around her waist, with lots of loose fabric hanging down. In addition, she wears an orange headband. Many soldiers noticed this, and some whistled at Stella and Sunny. One passed by them, and he stared at Stella's derrière. Brandon saw this, and he went up to the soldier who looked at it.

"What did you just stare at? You don't have a right to look at it!" Brandon shouted. The soldier chuckled at him. He wasn't just alone; two other muscular guards were with him.

"I stared at your woman's prized possession," he says. "Why? Is it because you want to be the only one to stare at it?" Brandon lifted up his fist in front of the soldier's face. He was about to take out a knife, but then a queen appeared.

"Excuse me, what's happening?" she asked. Everyone turned around to see who it was. It was the queen of Solaria. "Young man, from the parade, aren't you supposed to be with your prince or whatever?"

"Your majesty," all of the three soldiers said, pushing Brandon away and knelling to her.

"I'm sorry, Queen Countess Cassandra, this man just came here and decided to do something he shouldn't have done," the leader said, the one who almost fought with Brandon.

"It's his fault! He decided to do something he wasn't supposed to do—and look where we are now! Immature guards, I bet you could get better ones!" Brandon says. He then grabbed Stella's hand. "Come on Stella, we have to do what we are supposed to do here."

He then leaves with Stella, leaving Sunny behind.

"Hey! What about me? Don't leave me here!" Sunny complains. But it was too late—Brandon and Stella had already entered the palace. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Brandon and Stella reached the Solarian palace. It was beautiful. There were many pictures and carpets. Everything here was beautiful. Stella then began to walk around this amazing place with her beloved. Suddenly, someone came.<p>

"Excuse me, but what are you two doing here?" a voice says. Brandon and Stella turn around and saw an old man who is a servant. "Shouldn't you have your own tourists with you? Or where is your selected room?"

Brandon and Stella looked at each other. "We were invited here by the King of Solaria." Stella says. "To have a tea party, if that's the phrase you're looking for."

"Tea party?" he asks, out of topic. "It doesn't start until midnight. The both of you still have two more minutes to reach that place. Anyways, I think the servants are still organizing everything. But the guests' room is not that far away. I think the Kings and Queens are there. Let me direct you to that place."

The servant than began to where the nearby rooms are. There was a salon, entertainment, music, and a bakery room. Stella wished to live here, with Brandon. But she knew that wouldn't happen since she was so poor. As they walked, Stella saw a picture of a woman with blonde hair. She looked very mysterious.

_Stella. _A voice says. _You are coming close to your destination. Do not be afraid, this is not scary. Trust me; you'll be safe and sound. _

_Who are you? _Stella asked. _And why do you always want to speak into my mind? Are you Amore? Or are you Ms. Faragonda? I'm not some kind of doll that could be played around. _

The voice giggled. _You'll find out soon, since you are close to your destination. Remember this; always look at the candles in the sky. _The voice disappears. Stella became curious and confused, but Brandon was there to help her with her problem.

"Stella, Snookcums, is there anything wrong?" Brandon asked. Stella quickly shook her head and looked up at Brandon.

"Nothing is wrong. Anyways, are we there yet?" Stella asked, trying to change the topic. The servant nodded and there was a golden door with a shiny golden knob.

"This is it," he says, staring at it. "You will be seeing all Kings and Queens who decided to show up the parade. And what is your name, aren't you a darling couple?"

"I'm Brandon and this is my love, Stella." Brandon says, with all his loyalty he had.

"Stella?" he says. "You're one of the—"

Before he could continue, the door flings opened. It was that Princess from Andros or something. Stella waved hello to her, and she just winked. She then went to another direction, while the servant went to clean himself.

"I'm going to help the Princess of Andros. If you need any help, there should be a nearby servant that could help you. Anyways, good luck Stella and Brandon!" Within that, he left. Stella and Brandon entered the place, and it was beautiful.

The door leads them to a garden or the backyard of the palace. There were high oak trees with yellow and white lights in it. Right in front of them, was a stage of music to appear. There were tables for drinking the tea. On the floor were paintings of the Solarian history.

"This is what you called a guess room? This is more than a tea room!" Stella says. She was really surprised by this view. Brandon laughed and took her hand.

"Let's go find that King of Solaria." Brandon says. Stella quickly nods and they search around the guess room to find the King of Solaria. After a while, they finally founded him.

_On the other hand, there were soldiers _who were paid to seek for revenge. They were dressed in black and their faces were covered by masks. They saw Brandon and Stella who were sitting at a table with the King of Solaria, and the King and Queen of Domino. There was a huge light that had burning candles that lit up the table.

"So, mind if you talk more about yourself?" the King of Solaria asked. Stella looked at Brandon. "Ladies first, miss."

"I'm just an average peasant. I have an older sister, who takes care of me, and we are in charge of the best bakery, but it's under construction." Stella says.

"I'm just an average blacksmith," Brandon mocks Stella. "I used to have parents—but now they're someone else."

"What happened to your parents, sir?" the queen of Domino asked.

"They had a different son, and I'm not their son." Brandon simply says. He sips his tea.

A conversation appeared, and Stella didn't mind listening. She just looked up at the sky. The sky was black with millions of stars. Stella was proud of herself because she could control all of those. She didn't feel like to, not right now. She then saw two men on the light, and they had a pocket knife. They began to cut the rope holding the light, and it would kill King Radius, since he was sitting on the target. Stella knew what they were doing. They were going to kill King Radius for money. Stella wasn't going to let that happen. As the light began to fall, Stella quickly told everyone to get off. They quickly went off, so as Brandon, but not Stella and King Radius.

"Stella, get out of there or else you are going to be killed!" Brandon shouted. Stella was about to get off, but King Radius was poorly there not doing anything. The lights were going to kill the both of them in a short matter. "Stella!"

Stella quickly pushed King Radius out of the way, and the lights went on Stella. Brandon's eyes quickly widened. King Radius was on the floor, reviving himself. He quickly looked up and saw two men who started it.

"You," King Radius shouted. "Guards, get those murders, now!" Guards quickly came, and took care of the mess. Brandon quickly went to Stella, and pushed the lights off away. They were burning Stella's skin, but Brandon blew them away. Brandon began to cry—he could lose Stella. He could.

"Stella…please doesn't go…"

Lights appeared in Stella's body, and her body was raised up in the air. Stella wore an outfit with an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head; her hair grows in length and earns a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head.

Lights then disappeared, and gasps filled the room.

"Enchantix!"


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_**In no less than three weeks, it's the end of May. Yeah. That's what I need to tell you. In those three weeks, I have to finish up rising up my grade. School is going to end in three weeks. So, I need to tell you something about updating, my free time, and this story. Yeah.**_

_So, the first thing I'm going to talk about is updating. I don't really know if I'm going to have time to update this story or another story that I was too lazy to work on. Usually, I have tons of free time on Saturday and Sunday, and maybe those are the days I get to update. But I have to study for quizzes and all. I currently have a C- on math because math is like my worst subject. I didn't study for a quiz, and I got a C on it. My grade dropped down to a C-. So, what I'm going to do is spend less time online and more studying. Maybe I get to update this story when school ends._

_Next thing that I'm going to talk is about is free time. I think I had discuss about that earlier, but I want to have an own paragraph for it. So, free time will be limited. My mom is now getting strict about the time I get to go out with my friends, studying, and going online. So, let's just say my only free time is after I finish my homework. But what I'm going to do in free time is reading. I have to finish this book before school ends. It's called Mockingjay! I'm almost finished with the Hunger Games Trilogy—which is my favorite types of books. So, I guess there's less time on going online._

_About this story—it's next. I think this story is either going to end on chapter 40 or less. I want this to be one of my greatest stories! __**The excitement had just begun.**__ I'm going to use that line for this story. I know the beginning of this chapter was a little boring, but now I'm going to make this story even better. I was supposed to make my previous stories better as I planned, but I always change my mind when it comes to exciting things—and my ideas aren't even great. I wish I could go back in the past and make my stories even better. But I can do something about it. I can make this story better—since it's going to be my greatest story I'm going to plan._

_**Anyways, thanks for spending your time to read this. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for, and it might be a little too short or a little too long. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: <strong>_**Goodbye**_

King Radius gave many thanks for Stella saving him. Brandon had to return to leave Solaria and go back with Prince Sky for training. Stella had found Sunny, and they left the Solarian palace to go back to their cabin. As they reached the cabin, they went to their beds to sleep. Sunny went straight to sleep because she had been through too many things. First of all, soldiers went to chase her because they saw Sunny stealing a vase. Secondly, she bumped into another princess and the soldiers were tired of her already. But luckily, she found Stella and her eyes were amazed. Stella was still awake. She was very amazed for her having new powers. Ms. Faragonda told her before that when you gain your Enchantix, you saved someone from your realm. But Stella was confused. Wasn't she from Magix? How was she related to Solaria? Those thoughts went away, and Stella looked out of the window. The moon was in her face, and Stella missed talking to Talkative. What happened to her? Stella didn't know. Stella's eye s then closed, and she fell asleep.

Three months had passed. Stella's eyes flickered open from her previous dream. Stella went off her bed, and she didn't saw Sunny. But Stella did saw a note from Sunny. It was on the desk, and Stella swiftly picked it up. There was fine handwriting.

_Good morning Stella!_

_I can't really come back home to Magix. I decided that this is the place I'm going to stay in. Later on, I'm going to be a tourist for the Solarian castle. If you want to, you could leave. Just write me a note back when you're going to leave. I know that we were friends, and we've been through, but I think this is my home, and not Magix. King Radius asked me if I wanted to go back, but I denied. This is my home, Stella. I'll see you pretty soon. And hey, I get to see you in a while for Princess Chimera's ball that's coming in months! Maybe you should come. Anyways, just write a letter back to me because I'm training right now. Good bye, Stella!_

_Sunny_

Stella couldn't believe it. Why would Sunny still stay at Solaria? Wasn't it her dream to go back home? Maybe it was because of that drink. Stella quickly shook her head. She decided to write back a letter to Sunny. That was Stella's new best and closet friend, and she didn't want to lose her. Also, she wanted to go back home. Stella then wrote a letter back to Sunny. When Stella was finished writing, Stella packed her stuff. It was all packed in one bag. Stella quickly removed a part from her necklace that she made in an activity, and placed it on Sunny's bed.

"You've been a good friend, Sunny. I wouldn't know what to do without you," Stella says. She then opens the door, and left. She'd miss being at Solaria and working there. There was now a train waiting for Stella. She entered and there were a couple of people heading to Magix. Stella didn't saw any young people going to the train. Maybe they drank that potion or whatever that prevented them to go back home. At least Stella was lucky she didn't drink it.

Stella waited patiently on the train. It wasn't good as the other one she went on previously, but at least it was bringing her to her place. Stella was about to sleep, but she had to unless no one wouldn't want to wake her up. Slowly, Stella's eyes began to close.

_Hey! _A familiar voice says. _Don't sleep! You've still got ten more minutes before you fully reached Magix. _Stella's eyes opened. That familiar voice woke her up.

"Talkative?" Stella says randomly, and then people started to look at her like she was crazy. _Where had you been? I was alone! Nothing helping me on my mind!_

_Hey, sorry. I went to a field trip at Andros. Anyways, you're going back to Magix? Cool. Anyways, your birthday is coming up soon! _Talkative says happily. Stella's eyes widened.

_Really, my birthday is coming up? I forgot! I didn't even notice my birthday was coming up! Maybe I was working too hard and all, so I maybe I just forgot about— _Stella says, but got interrupted.

_Um, your birthday is tomorrow! I thought you would remember. So I heard you earned your Enchantix three months ago. _Talkative says. Stella nods.

_Yeah, I feel pretty strong. Hey, isn't there a power or something before earning your Enchantix? Isn't it Charmix or something? _Stella asked.

_Oh, you've got it. You just didn't notice it. When you confessed your love to Brandon, you earned it. You just didn't notice it. Without that, you would have been dead in the fire. _Talkative says. Stella's mind then flooded with thoughts and ideas.

_Then…Nova must have her Enchantix! Where is she? She should be here! She's alive—not dead! Talkative, you helped me figure out that Nova is alive—not dead! _Stella thought happily. She then stood up. _I need to know where she is. I'm not going home until I found her. _

_Whoa, girl, calm down. You need to get some rest. Since you hadn't used any of your Enchantix powers, you should take a rest. Anyways, maybe I agree with you. I want you to try out your Enchantix powers! _Talkative says happily.

_Yeah, I should huh? When we reach Magix, I'm going to try them out! _Stella says.

After a long while, there was silence in the train. Everyone stayed quiet, and nothing was in the way. After that awkward moment, Magix came. Stella quickly gave her tip and money, and she finally touched the old floor that she hadn't felt in a while. Stella then ran to a field with few people. It was full of flowers and grass. Stella left her bag on the floor, and she then transformed into her Enchantix. Lights appeared, and she was now wearing her outfit.

_Amore and Faragonda are going to talk about your powers with you. So, be right back!_

_Hello Stella, I think this may be a better way for us to contact. _Ms. Faragonda's voice says. _Anyways, I'm going to let clouds be in the way of the sun. Concentrate on them, and I'll tell you what to do. _Clouds then went in front of the sun, making Stella angry. _Concentrate on them Stella. _

Stella nodded, and she closed her eyes. An orange light went on her body, and then her eyes opened. Bright yellow orbs then went inside her hands. "Clouds in my way aren't my thing; Cloud breaker!" Then, the clouds disappeared. She then blew a smoke off of her finger. "That was easy."

_You need to learn at least three spells before learning a new moon spell. I saw you that you had done a clever thing to impress those Solarians. I'm now going to bring a replica of something you love, but make sure that's not the thing. It's something evil. __eyHey_

Suddenly, a cute little puppy came. Stella smiled, and flew down. She then began to pet the puppy, but then the dog turned into an ugly horrid beast. It was purple instead of white. Stella then fell onto her back.

_Now think of the sun and beams. Think of your Enchantix powers. _

"This thing is annoying. You've ruined my wings and my back; Enchantix Sunbeam!" Stella shouted. Stella then placed her arms in front of her, and a sunbeam came out of her hands. The monster then fell, but not defeated. It's alive—not defeated. "What? That's not even strong enough!"

_Last spell, Stella; I don't want you to kill this adorable pup. If it survives, it's all yours. Now, this is going to be independent. Every fairy owns fairy dust. I want you to sprinkle fairy dust on this pup, and it will be normal. Go Stella! _

"Well, since I love pups, I'll turn you back to one! Fairy dust appear; Magic Rainbow!" Stella shouted. A star shape bottle then came, and Stella opened the lid. She then sprinkled the dust onto the pup, and then instead of a purple being—it turned into a white teacup poodle with purple eyes.

Stella went back to her clothes, which was just a short white dress with floral patterns. The dog went into her arms, and Stella laughed. Both of them fell. The dog landed onto Stella's chest. "Hmm…I'm going to name you Ginger! Now come on Ginger, time to learn my Moon powers!"

_Stella, this is going to be one of your favorite moon spell. Under the moon, you get to control any light. I mean any light. You could put up pranks and all, but I wouldn't let you do that, unless if you really want to do it. Summon the moon, but only in your area. I'm going to bring lamps and fireflies, so do it now. _

Stella nods, and she then summoned the moon to only appear in the area she is in. In a while, the moon appeared. Fireflies and lamps appeared. Stella silently closed her eyes, and shouted out a spell. "Moon's Light." Under that spell, all lights disappeared. Also, Stella felt a power run through her body. "How do I return the lights back?"

_Say return. _

"Return," Stella says. The lights went back, and Stella felt even more powerful. Stella now loved this spell. "Sun return, moon goodbye." The sun then returned, and Stella fell on the ground. Ginger snuggled into her hair. "I'm going to take a little nap…then go back home."

* * *

><p>"We have to get ready for everything! Is Brandon and Sky back here, Tecna?" Bloom asks. The gang was getting ready for a big thing.<p>

"They'll come here in no less than twenty minutes. Flora is still preparing the carbohydrate meal," Tecna says. Bloom nods.

"Where's Musa?" Bloom asked.

"She's getting her music band to perform a little thing. She wouldn't tell me what exactly she's going to do with them, so it's unknown. Have you taken care of yourself? Aren't you supposed to get redy or something?" Tecna asks.

Bloom's eyes widened. "I forgot! I'll be back. Make sure that the boys are getting ready to put the decorations. I'm going to take a bath, and I'll be back in twenty minutes. Tecna, you're in charge of this!" Bloom then leaves.

_Ugh, another big day coming. I hope she arrives soon enough. _Tecna thought. Someone then came, and knocked on the door.

"Tecna is everything ready?" a girl says.

"Oh, not yet, Nova."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reviewing, I don't normally set up my chapters like this, but there's something I would like to tell you guys. Sofia1234 wants me to update this story as soon as possible, and I'll try, but I have a science test next Friday. This story will be one of the starts of plans I had been planning since the beginning of the story. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 27: I Love You**

_A day had passed by, _and Stella had awakened on the summer grass. She quickly shook her head and saw Ginger lying on the field next to her. She quickly poked Ginger and then she woke up. Stella stretched and yawned. She looked up at the sky. Since Stella was the fairy of the sun and the moon, she could tell what time is it by the sun and the moon.

_It's seven in the morning. _Stella said in her mind. _A little more sleep won't help. _She fell back in the field, and then cuddled to the grass. After a few minutes, the sun shined on her, begging her to get up and go home. Stella stretched once again, and then got her bag and snapped her fingers to place a collar on Ginger.

Stella and Ginger were now walking around Magix. Stella decided to buy food for Bloom and the others since she was going home. Stella earned a variety amount of coins, and she saved them all. Stella was mostly planning on spending her coins on items based on her appearance. As Stella walked with Ginger, all of the shops were closed.

"What?" Stella says. "Everything is closed? What a nightmare—I'm now going to act rude and not get anything for Bloom and the others! I don't want to feel like a bad sister! I want to feel like a—"

_Morning Stella, _Talkative says. _It's time to go home. And oh yeah, one more thing; Happy Birthday, Sunshine! You're now eighteen, and you get to be free! Now go home and sleep. _

_What? You said I'm now free—and you now want me to sleep? No way, I'm going to find a bakery and get some food for Bloom! _Stella says.

_Um, you own a bakery. _Talkative reminded.

_Oh yeah, _Stella says with a laugh.

Randomly, Ginger quickly ran away from Stella's collar. She then began to run away, leaving Stella alone with her bag. "Ginger, come back! We were just about to go back home! Ginger, not now!" Stella shouted. She then went after Ginger.

As Stella was running, she changed her outfit. Stella was now wearing a yellow halter-neck dress and she wears a yellow headband. She casts a spell on her luggage, which was glowing orange and following her. Stella could now see the bakery. The luggage then went on the ground, and Stella turned around to pick it up. As she was carrying the handle, she went back to the direction and saw a group of people. _A huge group of people were there. _

"Happy Birthday, Stella!" all of the people of Magix said.

* * *

><p>King Radius was in a private room with a few special agents. They were bowing while speaking. King Radius just sat in his chair, looking at the window. "It's been eighteen years sir; we've been searching for too long. Would you decide to give up?" One of the agents said.<p>

"How dare you say that?" King Radius shouted. "I am not going to give up on finding Luna!"

"But you have Cassandra, sir! You even said that you wanted to marry her, which was seventeen years ago!" The other agent says. "A King would always keep his promises!"

"But I'm not that kind of king. I promise Luna I wouldn't lose her—since we were lovers! But now, she's gone. Thanks to whom? Me! I broke a promise to her! What kind of king would you expect of me now?" King Radius snapped. "Get out."

The two agents bowed down at King Radius. "I'm sorry sir; we will never discuss something like that ever again." One of them said. They then escorted out of the room, leaving King Radius alone. He then stood up, and looked at the window.

King Radius just sighed. "Luna, I am sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have attended that meeting."

**Flashback **

_King Radius and Queen Luna were in a special room together. Queen Luna's waiting days of her very first baby was ending up to an end. But King Radius had a meeting. Would a King leave for a meeting? It's not that long; isn't it?_

"_Radius, don't leave me please?" Queen Luna quietly says. "Our child is coming out soon."_

_King Radius sighed. "I'll try. But this meeting was planned years ago for all of the young Kings to attend. I don't know if I should even go. I have you to stay with, but what about this meeting being in our way?"_

_Queen Luna sighed. "It's alright, Radius. You may go, just make sure you come back before anything else happens to me." She whispers. King Radius nods, and kissed her forehead. _

"_I'll be back as soon as possible, love." King Radius says. He then went up, and sent a blow kiss. He left as closed the door gently. "I feel terrible for doing that," King Radius thought. "I shouldn't have left Luna, but this meeting. They do know that Luna is giving birth pretty soon, right?"_

**End of Flashback**

King Radius sighed, and then a knock appeared on his door. "It's open." Once the door opened, there was Chimera. His beloved Princess Chimera was right there.

"Are you alright, Father? I heard you shouting at these horrible men," she says gently. King Radius nodded and went up to his daughter. Well, not considered as his daughter.

"I'm alright. Where's your mother?" King Radius asked.

"Mother went to Eraklyon to visit a friend. Are you okay?" Princess Chimera says.

"More than okay," he says, stroking her hair. _Something isn't right about Chimera. _King Radius thought. _I feel powers that came from somewhere particular. _"Chimera, do you feel that?"

"Feel what, father?" Princess Chimera asked.

"I feel something negative inside of you. What is it, and tell me," King Radius ordered. Princess Chimera snorted.

"Oh, what's that you're feeling? That's called powers from Queen Luna. I heard you talking about her with those agents. What really happened to her? Mother stole her power. She became so weak that she fled. She was supposed to come back to Solaria, but she was too weak and afraid to show her pretty face. Also, I'm going to control you for a while, until I get what I want. Once you're free, you won't remember this conversation. Moon Lock!" Princess Chimera shouted. King Radius fell on the floor, and his skin became pale. _That was easy. _

* * *

><p>Stella and the others were celebrating her party outside and inside the bakery. Ginger was playing with little residential kids. Older people were having a conversation with Flora. Tecna was too busy talking about certain items with the smart kids. Musa was starting a contest with the man who could drink the most beer. Bloom was having a conversation with her other friends. Stella was too busy at her room, her hands on her cheeks, staring at the window. She wanted to see Brandon badly. But she also loved the new style of the bakery.<p>

"What's wrong, Stella?" a familiar voice says. Stella quickly turned around and saw Helia. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh hey Helia," Stella says. "I just feel lonely. That's it."

"But you shouldn't! It's your eighteen birthday, and cake is coming soon! And hey, did you hear something?" Helia asks.

"Hear what?" Stella asks curiously.

"Royal music; look down at the window."

Stella looks down at the window, and she saw a royal carriage. She saw the King and Queen of Eraklyon coming out of a carriage, and Brandon was opening the door. Sky was also there.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted. She then hugged Helia. "Thanks Helia! I owe you one!" She then quickly left the room, and went downstairs. As she reached outside, she quickly hugged Brandon. The both of them fell down.

"Hey Stella," Brandon says, petting her hair. "How's my birthday girl?"

"I missed you so much! I came home just today! I have a new dog named Ginger! I feel so happy that you are—"

"Stella?" a voice says. Stella quickly turned around and saw the Queen of Eraklyon. "I want to say happy birthday. For your birthday, we are going to give you some money, let Brandon stay with you, and let all of your close friends attend Princess Chimera's birthday bash." Stella quickly got up and hugged the King and Queen.

"Thank you so much! I mean really! This is the best birthday party ever!"

After a few hours, everyone had to leave. Stella earned a lot of gifts, and the Eraklyon family had to leave since there was something personal going on. Luckily, Brandon was allowed to stay with Stella. It was night time, and mostly everyone was drunk since they drank beer. Well, just except for Brandon and Stella; since they hated beer.

"Bloom, can I stay with Brandon tonight? It's my birthday today!" Stella says with a smile. Bloom smiled.

"Of course, since it's your birthday. I'm going at Riven's, so as the others for another party. Care to join?" Bloom asks. Stella shook her head.

"It's fine; I hate beer, so I'll see you tomorrow. Don't cause any trouble Bloom!" Stella says while hugging her sister. Flora was going to lead the way. "And Flora, please take care of Ginger!"

All of them left. Stella and Brandon were now at Brandon's house, and they went upstairs. Brandon took off his shirt because he wanted to show off his muscles to Stella.

"Really Brandon, you have to show it off to me?" Stella says, like she knows what Brandon was trying to do to her.

"How'd you know?" Brandon laughed. Stella sat on his bed, and Brandon sat in front of her. He quickly placed his warm hands on Stella's bare shoulder. There was a piece of hair in his face, and Stella placed it on the side. Both of them smiled and gazed each other in the eyes.

Brandon cupped Stella's face, and leaned in. He was now kissing Stella. Stella placed her arms around his neck, and instead of placing his hands on Stella's shoulder, it was on her waist. Brandon then slipped his tongue into Stella's mouth, and she allowed that feeling inside of her. After that certain kiss, both of them stopped.

Brandon then carried Stella, and placed her on the bed. He quickly shut the window, and closed the door. He blew the candles, and it was now dark. Brandon went on top of Stella, his arms near her shoulders.

"I love you, Stella," Brandon whispers romantically. He then locked his lips to hers. Stella placed her fingers on Brandon's chest. Once the kiss broke, Stella pushed Brandon away. He then got up so Stella could sit up. "Stella?"

Stella removed her dress off, lay down on the bed, and pulled Brandon back on top of her. She kissed him harshly. While kissing, Brandon placed his hands on Stella's chest, and it had begun.

**Well, if you don't know what's happening, here's a hint; BED SCENCE. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: **_**Princess Chimera's Ball**_

Stella's eyes flickered opened. Right in front of her, was a perfect face structure asleep. His muscular arms were wrapped against Stella's waist. Her hands were on Brandon's sculpted chest. She quickly remembered that she and Brandon had done a thing. Stella couldn't just help but not to stop looking at Brandon. He was snoring making Stella giggled. Always, a piece of hair would always cover his forehead. Stella brushed that strap of hair away from his face, and placed it behind his ear. Stella was now bored, her lover was snoring. Stella had a smile on her face, and leaned into his ear. She tickled his ear, and Brandon snorted. Stella laughed, and she whispered useless things to his ear.

"Mm, Stella…stop," Brandon said in his dreams. He moved side to side, making Stella giggle. Brandon then faced Stella, and his eyes flickered opened. "Good morning, Sunshine." She stood up, and she then saw herself not wearing any clothes. She quickly covered her body with the thin blanket. Brandon chuckled and sat next to Stella. He placed his muscular arms on her shoulders.

Stella placed her head on his broad shoulder. "Did you remember what happened last night?"

This gave Brandon a smile.

"Yeah, I did remember. Anyways, I have to go somewhere with Leo today. Would you mind cooking breakfast? I'll be back in an hour or so. But don't worry Snookcums, I'll be back." He kisses Stella's forehead and got up. Stella quickly turned away because he wasn't wearing any clothes.

He got his cargo pants on the floor, and quickly tied a belt. He then went to his closet and got a shirt. Stella was just sitting on the bed watching Brandon. Once Brandon had his shirt on, he noticed Stella staring at him. He quickly chuckled and went to Stella. He kisses her lips tenderly and hugged her.

"I'll be back in a jiffy; Leo requested some of the wild. I'll be back, just make breakfast. I love you," Brandon says. He smiles, and left. Stella then sighed, and fell to the bed.

_Where in the world would Brandon want to go? I mean, we had this little…thing last night, and now he wants to leave? Something is wrong with Brandon…or it's just me acting a little cranky…_

_Hey! Don't think of something like that! _Talkative quickly interrupts. _Maybe Brandon went to go get new clothes for you! Maybe some new shampoo—perhaps strawberry scents, hmm Stella? Or maybe he could get you a new dress. But don't think of something like that! _

_You're right…but why do I have to cook breakfast? I don't even know how to break an egg! _Stella complained.

_There's a four letter word that starts with h and ends with p. Help! You could go get Flora and she could probably help you. Today, someone is going to visit you special. Wait, go change and go to the front house. Someone important is going to come now. Go change! What you and Brandon did was disgusting!_

Stella rolled her eyes and covered herself with the blanket. She then went to the closet, and her clothes were in her new home. Stella then turned around and scratched her head. Should she go and wear Brandon's clothes? _What are you thinking about, Stella? You're a fairy! Use magic! _

She snapped her fingers, and Stella's thin blanket disappeared, and Stella was now wearing a white dress with short puffy sleeves. She also wore a white headband and white flats. Stella shook her head. This dress was too mature for her. She snapped her fingers once again, and Stella wore a dress that was more of her type. She wore a purple dress that showed her bare shoulders. She also wore a pink headband.

After Stella was doing her business in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen and saw much equipment. Stella decided not to get help; she wanted to do something just by herself. She then saw a cow on the field, and she remembered that was Brandon's. She went near the cow, and she didn't trust herself for doing this. She squat down, got a bucket, and squeezed the cow's uterus. Stella regretted this, and milk came out.

Once the bucket was full, and Stella quickly went inside. She immediately washed her hands, and she found a basket. She saw eggs, and Stella smiled. Stella lit a fire, and got out a stone. She cracked the egg several times, and the yolk came out. It went on the rock, and it was soon cooking. Stella cooked five, two for herself, and three for Brandon.

Brandon then came in, and he saw Stella who was just combing her hair. He grinned, and he hugged Stella's waist from behind. "What did you cook?" Brandon asked.

"I cooked eggs. Also, I had something to get the both of us to drink, so I got some milk from the cow. Now, let's go eat?" Stella says. Brandon smiles and nodded. The both of them sat in the dining table and they both ate. Both of them started to talk about stories.

A knock appeared on the door, and Stella got up. She then opened the door, and saw someone. This someone was someone who she missed so much. "Nova?"

"Stella! It's you! I was supposed to be here yesterday, but then I had to do something…but I am so happy to see you! I just want to tell you; happy belated birthday, Stella!" Nova says.

Stella quickly hugged Nova. _Friends, who are gone, can return. Don't forget that. _

Two months passed by, and Brandon had to get ready for that order that came months ago. Stella was starting the bakery. The worker girls came, and they did their jobs. Stella sat near the window and admired her lover. Tecna and Musa soon came.

"Hey, I remember, a few months ago, this girl was watching that boy every minute. Look at this now, she's still doing it," Musa says. Tecna laughed while Stella turned around.

"Princess Chimera's ball is tonight. You have some free pass INS, so care to invite all of us?" Tecna says. Stella simply nods.

"Brandon has to go with Prince Sky, leaving me here alone. But at least I have you guys to be with me! Come on, let's go get dresses during our lunch break, and we could get ready and all," Stella says with a cheerful grin. Everyone laughed and they returned to work.

After several minutes, Brandon soon came. Stella quickly smiled and stood up. Musa and Tecna saw him.

"Hey, look, it's Prince Charming!" Musa says humorously. Stella rolled her eyes.

"More like Squire Charming," Brandon says with a grin. Stella smiled and they sat outside. Flora, Musa, and Tecna peeked out from the window to see what they were talking about.

"Since I can't go with you tomorrow night, I have to go with Prince Sky pretty soon. But don't worry; we'll see each other pretty soon. Nova's father is an excellent builder and she's going to bring a ship. So, I'll see you soon," Brandon says. He kisses Stella's lips then got up. He gave a wave, and a ship appeared. He holds the handle, and waved goodbye to Stella. He went on the top, and disappeared.

Stella sighed; she was tired, even though she didn't do much work. The girls soon came.

"You're lucky that Brandon is being a real hunk to you," Flora says. "Helia was too busy with work, and he didn't even say hello to me to the past months."

"Same here," Tecna says. "Timmy was too busy trying to invent a new inventon."

"Riven is just too aggressive to do something." Musa says. Stella then felt sorry for the girls.

She sighed. "Go get Bloom. We're going to create dresses. Also, I'm going to tell you a little secret. Bakery is going to be closed!"

Everyone was now creating a dress in Stella's room. Stella told everyone that she was a fairy, and they were all surprised. They kept the secret though; they didn't want Stella's secret to be revealed. Musa then looked up, and smiled.

"Maybe we might be fairies! Stella, you can't be the only one though! Maybe we have some magical powers, just like you!" Musa says. "Maybe I could be the fairy of water! Throw water in the air and maybe I could control it!" Bloom laughed. She threw water in the air, and Musa tried to control it. But nothing happened, and it went on Tecna's hair. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe I'm not a fairy."

"You could probably be a fairy, but maybe you'll find out soon. What's one thing you like?" Stella asks, while adjusting a piece of Tecna's dress.

"I love music! It just makes me feel free from everything! Like a little portal to escape the world!" Musa says. Stella smiled.

"Well, try to get a random instrument and make it appear in the air. If it happened, maybe you're a fairy. Guys, think of something you like, and try to make it appear."

Everyone nodded, while Stella was finished adjusting their clothes. Soon, magical items came in the air, and Stella smiled. "All of you are fairies! Hurray, I'm not the only one!" Everyone laughed. Stella snapped her fingers and everyone was now wearing beautiful dresses that they requested—with the help of Stella.

Flora wears a strapless dress. The top layer of the dress is dark pink and the other layers are light pink. Tecna's dress is lavender and has a sky blue skirt underneath. Her sleeves are detached and puffy and she has blue ties running up the front of the bodice. She also wears a silvery barrette on the right side of her head. Musa's gown is mostly magenta and off one shoulder, with a wide gold ruffle along the top. It is layered similar to a flower's petals, from magenta to hot pink to orange. She also has two gold strings around her waist. Bloom is wearing a sparkly sky blue/green blue dress with a sleeve over one shoulder and sky blue/pale blue ruffles coming out. The dress splits at a side/the front of her waist revealing a pale blue fabric underneath; there is a bow that goes around the dress where the split begins. Stella wears a gold dress that has yellow lace on the skirt. She wears yellow and bands on her upper arms and light yellow gloves. Her hair tied back in a half-ponytail.

Bloom checked the time, and it was seven. The girls took a long time just to get ready. Then, there was a noise from the window. The girls went to look at the window, and there was Riven throwing pebbles at the window. Stella turned red and she opened the window.

"Hey, you, stop throwing pebbles at this window! It could actually break and you would have to pay!" Stella says. Musa pushes her out of the way.

"Riven, a ship is going to come by! It's from Nova, and we'll be down in a jiffy!" Musa says happily. The girls soon giggled and began to run straight to the boys, pushing Stella away. She fell on the ground, fixing her hair.

A ship then came, and Nova was inside. Timmy was surprised, so as Tecna. The both of them went inside, and the others followed them. Timmy was now driving the ship, and the boys were surprised and bewildered by the girls' dresses. All the credits should go to Stella.

After their journey, they landed. Stella and Bloom went outside, and the others followed them. Prince Sky was marching—with Brandon behind him. Bloom quickly ran to Prince Sky and went to his arms. Everyone laughed. Stella got tired and stressful. She was about to fall, but Brandon caught her.

"Are you okay, Stella?" Brandon asked.

"I don't feel so good…" Stella whispers.

Brandon quickly looked at Flora. "Do you have anything to make Stella better?"

"I don't know, maybe she's um…like that?" Flora says. "Nova, do you have something in the ship?"

Everyone quickly looked at Nova. "Maybe she should get some rest inside. Or a drink could be better."

Brandon nodded and they began walking to the Solarian castle. Musa then began to mumble something to Flora. "I don't know why we are here! I love the dresses, but I don't get why we have to attend this brat's special thing!" Musa complains. Flora just nodded.

As they were walking, Stella immediately fell, but Brandon caught her. Everybody stopped. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up." They nodded and they head to the castle. "Stella, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" Stella shouted. She quickly stood up, leaving Brandon confused. "Let's go now," she said calmly. This left Brandon confused, but he went along with it. Brandon and Stella reached to the others, and the castle was huge and beautiful. Lights were on the castle's walls.

"Prince Sky, the Prince of Eraklyon and Brandon of Eraklyon, the one who organized the plates and silverware, are here," Brandon says. The guards nodded and they moved aside for them to go in. Once they got in, all of them were astonished. Paintings, lights, the music, and everything, was beautiful.

Slow music then appeared, and everyone went with their partner. Stella and Brandon were now alone, and they started to dance. Nova was left alone, so, she decided to talk to a resident of Solaria who was invited. As the music was playing, Princess Chimera passed by Stella and Brandon. She caught Brandon's eye, and she clapped her hands loudly.

"Music, please stop," Princess Chimera says. The music then stops, leaving everyone confused. They all stared at Princess Chimera. "In every princess ball, the princess gets to pick her husband. So, I pick him." She pointed at Brandon. "He will be my husband, and we will be wedded in the next seven months."

Everyone was shocked, but Stella was still holding onto Brandon. She's not going to let one of her enemies stealing her love. "I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Oh, but this is _my _ball, not _yours_," she snaps. "Now come, we will organize everything." Brandon shook his head and took out his sword. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to marry you, because I am in love with someone else, and you know that!" Brandon snaps. "And shouldn't the king approve first?"

"Oh, father, please come in and approve my new husband," Princess Chimera says politely. King Radius soon came. He looked pale—and instead of that normal color of his eyes—they were green. He nodded and pointed at Stella.

"Take that girl away," he says. Stella trembled in fear. Where could they take her to? Solarian guards soon came, and they covered her with a net.

"Let me go, now!" Stella ordered. Princess Chimera laughed, and holds Brandon's hand.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Brandon snaps. He then took out his sword and grabbed Chimera's neck. "Hurt Stella and I'll hurt your Princess."

"Do it." Princess Chimera ordered. The guards nodded and the next soon turned blue, electrifying Stella. She screamed in fear—she didn't want to die this way.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. He was about to go after Stella, but Princess Chimera was in the way.

"Brandon, the more you try to kill me, the more your precious sunshine will be hurt. Marry me, or your precious sunshine will die."

"Brandon…don't do it…" Stella cries. Brandon slowly closed his eyes, and let the sword down.

"I'll marry you. But please, please don't hurt Stella." Brandon says. "I'm sorry."

Princess Chimera laughed. "Now send Stella to the dungeon—now! And Brandon, you and I will be dancing together—as the traditional way for all princess balls. Now, send her to the dungeon!"

They grabbed Stella away, and tears escaped her eyes. Brandon felt like he had done a huge mistake—_a huge one_.

As Brandon was dancing with the Princess, Bloom stared at him disgustingly. Bloom was now sick of it. She quickly went in front of Brandon, pushed the princess away, and pointed at Brandon.

"You!" she shouted. "I shouldn't have trust you! You made my little sister gone! Without you, she'd be safe and sound! It's all thanks to you! I hate you—so as Stella! You should leave, now I am alone—I don't have any family! Thanks to whom? You, yeah you! You are a stupid being! I wonder why your mother even—"

"Send her away to. But make sure it's on the other side," Princess Chimera says. They quickly took Bloom away, but Prince Sky went in the way.

"Hurt her, and I'll have you sued," he whispered. The guards soon let Bloom go, and they went away. Bloom cried in Sky's chest.

"Don't worry," Sky says. "Everything will be alright."

"She's gone Sky, she's gone."


	29. Chapter 29

**A very important conversation is coming your way. What I'd like to tell you guys, is that I'm losing interest on this website. I'm starting to read the **_**Sailor Moon **_**series, and I'm getting carried away by it. I'm not really **_**that **_**interested in Winx Club anymore, and that's considered as my childhood. I'm now turning to a responsible young adult, so I have to leave Winx Club for another thing—just for a while. I'm interested in anime and manga right now, so I won't have time to go on here anymore. Also, I'm seven percent away to have a good grade in math. I just need to get good grades in quizzes and on the tests, and I can be in Honor Society once again. Another thing is that I'm now going to go out with my friends and all to the mall and public places. I'm going out now twice or once a month, and there's a reason why I don't go on here or update here anymore. Sorry for not updating for more than a week, it's just that new things are happening. **

**Another thing I'm planning is to have a sequel for this story. Yes, **_**a sequel. **_**I would start working on this after I finish with this story. Here is the story, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 28: **_**Nine Months**_

Princess Chimera and Brandon were on a room together. But they aren't _together_. Brandon was trying to escape from Princess Chimera as she chased him around her room. It was huge, and Brandon thought of it as a cell. He couldn't escape no matter what. This room was guarded by knights and guards.

"Brandon, we are going to bemarried soon! Now don't try to go away from me! I'm going to be your wife now; and you can't deny it!" Princess Chimera says, as she tries to chase Brandon. But he was just trying to go away, but it was too hard to do so.

"I don't care! Let me go! I'm not going to marry you!" he says as he quickly fell on the bed. Princess Chimera giggles, and went on top of him. Brandon then closes his eyes.

"The more you beg, the more I'll make it sooner! Why do you care about that blonde?" Princess Chimera asks. "I'm more beautiful than her! What do I need to have just to be better than her?" Brandon sighs and pushes her away.

"Look, Princess Chimera, your majesty, I just want to have a normal life. Not a royal life with you, okay? No offense, but I think you chose the wrong man. I'm not the right man you had picked, so please, let me go," Brandon says without fear.

Princess Chimera turned red. She was so shocked and afraid after what Brandon had said to her. "I'm going to kill Stella! You are going to be married to me, in nine months! That's the final choice! Now, stay here; I'm going to plan the wedding preparations with my mother and father!" She then marches out of the room, and slams the door.

Brandon quickly lied down on the bed, with his face on the bed. _Somebody…please help me and Stella…_

King Radius was sitting down in his room. A knock appeared on his door, and the door opened by its self. Behind the door was Princess Chimera. She laughed, and placed her hand on King Radius' forehead.

"Since I'm now going to be a good queen and daughter, I'm going to set King Radius free. Well father, I hope you can rule as long as you can, since I'm going to rule soon."

King Radius' pale skin and green eyes disappeared, and his hazel eyes and radiant skin came back. He then shook his head and looked up to see his daughter.

"Chimera, what happened?" he said as he got up. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. I picked my husband earlier, and we're going to get married!" she says happily.

"Did I approve? I think not," King Radius says.

"Yes, you did. One more thing, father; there's a prisoner who tried to steal my husband away. Her name is Stella, from Magix."

_**After Two Months**_

_Christmas is today…and there isn't a single person who still didn't save me. I asked the guards to set me free; but they're too cruel to save me. I threw up several times because the food was sickening and disgusting. I gained weight though…but I didn't even eat. I wish someone was here to save me. I'm just…pathetic now. I feel so tired and pain is through me. But I do feel better from last month. My clothes are hurting me because I gained too much weight. I really need some new clothes! Gosh I need to stop being so emotional! Hey look there's a guard—_

"Prisoner," the guard says. "We have guests for you. King Radius approved for you to be out. But you may not escape the palace or else your head will be off." He opens the gate, and Stella leaves. The both of them leave the prisoner room, and Stella sees the gang. A smile appeared on Stella's face, and she quickly ran to Bloom and hugged her tight. "You have twenty minutes." The guard then leaves.

"Stella!" Bloom cries. "Merry Christmas, I miss you so much! I had to pay an enormous amount just to visit you! Brandon is a traitor! He shouldn't have accepted that oath from Chimera! I'm so sorry Stella—"Bloom then looked down, and saw Stella's stomach. "Stella..._are you pregnant_?"

Stella giggled. "Me? Being pregnant? I don't think so." She then walks to the others and turned around. "I need to change my clothes; the cell I was in was magic proof." She then snaps her finger, and Stella was wearing comfortable clothes. "So, how was everything without me?"

"Flora, please check on Stella; she may be pregnant!" Bloom cried. She nodded, and she went closer to Stella.

"Stella hang on, I just need to check," Flora says gently. Riven and Helia then began to hold Stella's arm. Flora did a quick test, and she trembled. "Stella, you are…pregnant. Did you and Brandon…"

Stella shook her head and struggled. She quickly ran away as fast as she could. She then accidentally bumped into someone. The person Stella bumped on was on top of her. She closed her eyes—it could be a royal execution person.

"Stella? Is that you?" a familiar voice says. Stella quickly opened her eyes and saw Brandon. He was wearing a royal outfit and his face was still the same. He quickly got up and took her hand. He hugged her and the gang saw the both of them.

"What is that bastard doing to Stella? I'm going to—"Bloom says, but got stopped by Musa and Tecna.

"Bloom, calm down, they hadn't seen each other." Musa says. She flicked her, crossed her arms against her chest, slouched, and looked at the both of them.

Brandon then cupped Stella's face, and looked down. His eyes widened as he saw Stella's stomach. "Stella…you are…pregnant?" Tears came down Stella's face, and she slapped his face without regret.

"You go girl!" Bloom cheered as she saw the moment. Everyone then turned to see Bloom who was acting crazy. "Shush I'm watching."

"Stella, why did you slap me?" Brandon asked. He then stroked the area where Stella slapped him. He wasn't hurt outside, but he was hurt inside. Why would his love one hurt him?

"Why did I slap you? You earned it! How dare you leave me to be here alone…when I'm pregnant! You didn't even ask me to marry you, and now you're going to marry another woman? Are you going _to love another_? Is that what you planned all along?" Stella says with rage.

"Stella…I didn't plan to do this—"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't forgive people for certain things. You raped me, you played with my feelings, what else are you going to do with me? Hurt me? Kill me? I should have listened to Bloom! She knows what to do—unlike you! Now—"

Before Stella could continue, Brandon slapped her face, and she was in the air. She landed on her back, and the gang quickly carried her. Tears came into Stella's eyes. Her eye was swollen and purple. Bloom marched right in front of him.

"How dare you hurt Stella? You raped her! And are you now going to abuse her?" Bloom shouted.

"I didn't mean it! I was just so…mad! You don't understand!" Brandon shouted.

"What's happening here?" a voice says. Everyone turned around to see King Radius and Princess Chimera.

"This foul had hurt a woman, and now she's in pain!" Bloom shouted. "Execute him!"

"He's my husband, you should be executed!" Princess Chimera says as she hugged Brandon's arm.

"Guests, please leave. Guards! Send the girl back to the dungeon," King Radius says. The guards nodded, and they carried Stella. King Radius observed her face. _Stella…I always wanted a daughter named Stella…_

_**After Five Months**_

Stella was lying in her cell. She stroked her belly, and she was going to give birth soon. Tears came out of her face as she remembered the moment that happened five months ago. Her eye was getting better. But her heart wasn't getting better. She wished that she shouldn't have met Brandon and meets another man. Talkative didn't talk to Stella for the last nine months, and this leaved Stella alone. Brandon was going to get married today, and that breaks Stella's heart as she thinks about it.

Brandon was in a private room with servants helping him with his outfit. He was going to get married to a princess today. This would make him a King. But he didn't want to become a King; he wanted to be a normal person with his love of his life. He closed his eyes, and a single tear came out of his face. _The very first tear from his life came out. _

A sharp pain came out of Stella's body, and her clothes began to leak. Her water had broken. Tears came out of Stella's face and she cried for help. But still, no one was here. They were too busy for Princess Chimera and Brandon's wedding. Stella cried and cried but still, no one wanted to help.

_I'm about to give birth today. _

_But still, no one wanted to help. _

_Am I going to die like this?_

_I wish I still had more days of my life. _

_I'm pathetic. _

_I wish I had a real family, with Bloom and I having parents. _

_I had failed on my child. _

_I'm so sorry. _

_I'm not a good mother. _

_I can't even…_

* * *

><p>"King Radius, your daughter is going to get married today. You should be with her right now," a servant says. King Radius and other servants were walking with him around the castle.<p>

"I know…my daughter is already an adult now…I remember when I was teaching her how to walk," King Radius says. "Anyways, about that girl in prison…"

"Oh, her," another servant says. "She's pregnant."

"She's what—pregnant? When will she give birth? You should have sent her home with her family!" King Radius says. "Let's go to her, quick!" The servants nodded and they began to run to the dungeon.

As they reached to the dungeon, they saw Stella lying on the floor. She was wet, and her eyes were closed. King Radius was now feared and scared, he couldn't help a resident.

"Go get the doctor; now!" King Radius shouted. "This girl needs help!" The servants nodded and they ran outside to find a doctor. King Radius strokes her hair, and this brought a strong feeling to him. It was like she was part of him or something.

A figure then appeared, and it looked like it was Queen Luna. She looked like a ghost, but she was a white figure.

"Radius, this is our long last daughter; Stella. She is your real daughter, not Chimera. Save her or else it will be too late. I tried my best to save her, but I had failed. After I gave Stella a place to stay, I saw who nearly wanted to kill Stella. It was…_Countess Cassandra. _Not a knight. Please, don't make any more mistakes, Radius. Look what happened. Radius, don't give up on your real family…"

Queen Luna disappeared, and a doctor appeared. He then went to Stella, and a new life form will appear…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: **_**A Family **_

_The chapel was full of_ people, royal guests, and family members. Princess Chimera was waiting in her room, while Brandon was waiting at the altar with Prince Sky and a fellow friend. Countess Cassandra and a commander were next to the door whispering to each other.

"Where is King Radius?" Countess Cassandra whispered to a commander. "The wedding is going to start soon! We can't go on without him! It's a tradition for the princess to be with the king!"

"King Radius is with helping someone right now, and he said that no one will disturb him," the commander says. Both of them heard quick steps, and they moved their heads to see a young boy running to the both of them.

"Your majesty, commander," he says while bowing, "King Radius said that the wedding will have to be off and it will start an hour late. He is dealing with a resident."

"What?" Countess Cassandra shouted. "Tell him to come now! What is he even dealing with?"

"He is dealing with a woman giving birth," the young boy says. "I don't know who."

This left the both of them to be silent. Suddenly, everything became quiet, and the lights up on the ceiling began to tremble. Everybody looked at the door, and it slammed open. Behind the door, was Princess Chimera, who was red, and she was wearing a white wedding princess gown. She had a bouquet of white roses, and she was wearing a veil tied to her tiara.

"Where is father?" she shouted. She then began to stomp her way to the altar. Wedding music began to play as rage went to her. "I was waiting for ten minutes, and he still didn't show up! This is an important day to me!"

"Chimera, we don't always need to do it the traditional way. Let's just get on with the marriage…okay?" Countess Cassandra says politely. Chimera nods and rolled her eyes, and went back to the door. Then, the royal music began to replay.

* * *

><p>The doctor, King Radius, and Stella were in a private room for Stella's baby. Stella was lying unconscious. The baby would come out soon, but there was a scared look on the doctor's face. King Radius noticed it, and he asked the doctor if he was okay.<p>

"Sir, are you okay? It seems like you aren't. Is there anything wrong?" he says while he picks up Stella's hand. The doctor sighed and looked up.

"The baby should come out soon, and she would push right now. But I'm afraid to tell you this, but the baby's head is not showing. All new life forms would always be out by the head. But her child's head isn't going out. Plus, she's unconscious. This is not an ordinary child—it's something else than other babies I helped with."

"What? Then how is her child going to be out? What's going to happen?" King Radius shouted.

The doctor went to close the curtains. "Both of them would die."

"What are you going to do? You need to help us!" King Radius shouted.

"You need to go to the wedding. I'm sorry to say this, but she's going to die, so as the baby. Your majesty, go to the wedding, death is here." The doctor says shamelessly.

Stella's eyelids then opened. She saw the doctor and King Radius. A sharp pain went through her, and this made the doctor's eyes widen. The doctor quickly opened the door, and pushed King Radius to the door.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to do this, but this is the only way for me to get the baby out. You have to leave. I'm sorry, but you must go! Quickly!" the doctor says. He quickly slammed the door in front of King Radius' face, and this left King Radius scared, curious, and angry.

King Radius thought if he should go to the wedding or not. He paced around the outside of the room in circles as he heard fierce screaming. Could his daughter be scared? Does she even know that King Radius is her father? What should he do? A guard then appeared, and quickly went to King Radius.

"Your majesty, shouldn't you be at the wedding?" he asked. He bowed.

"My daughter is giving birth! I am not going there until everything is safe!" King Radius says. This left the guard confused. But anyways, he just nodded and bowed once again.

"The wedding already started. Princess Chimera's patience was out of control, so they are now starting with the wedding." The guard replies.

"What? Why is she so impatient? Tell the driver to bring them to a luxurious place for their honeymoon. I do not want that impatient princess and her husband to be here. Now go, I don't care about that wedding anymore!" King Radius says.

"But your majesty, she's your daughter—"

"Go!" King Radius says as he heard a very loud and fierce scream. The guard nodded and left. King Radius quickly knocked on the door, and after a moment or two, the doctor opened the door.

"The reason why the head wasn't showing was because she wasn't awakened. But now, the baby is safe." The doctor says. King Radius ignored him.

King Radius saw Stella holding an infant covered with a delicate white blanket. The doctor smiled as King Radius entered the room. He closed the door, and he went up to Stella. The doctor left, and closed the door. Stella's eyes looked at King Radius, and this left Stella confused.

"King Radius? Why are you here?" Stella whispered softly.

"Do not call me King Radius; I am your father, Stella." King Radius whispers softly.

"What? I never had a father…but…"

"Don't worry its okay. So, is it a boy or a girl?" King Radius asked.

"It's a boy…" Stella whispers.

"And what's this little fella's name?"

"I'll name him after his father; Brandon Junior." Stella whispered.

* * *

><p>Five months had passed, and Stella was living the suite life. She was now the princess of Solaria, and she would have a very special ceremony just to her at her new room's balcony, which all of the residents of Solaria could see. In a month, she would be pronounced as the official princess of Solaria. During the past days, Stella was lonely without Nova or any of her friends. She was just playing with her son, Brandon Junior. He felt sleepy, so Stella placed her son at his crib.<p>

"Mama," Junior says as he tried to reach his mother with his small chubby arms. Stella giggled.

A knock appeared on the door, and Stella went to the door to open it. It was King Radius, who had a grin on his face. Stella smiled and sat on her bed. Stella had a long face, and King Radius stroked her hair to see what was wrong.

"Father…where is Brandon?" Stella asked.

"Oh, he's on his honeymoon," King Radius says. Stella's heart shattered into pieces. She couldn't believe her love one was with another woman.

"Stella, what's wrong?" King Radius asked. "There's a visitor outside."

"There's a visitor? Who is it?" Stella asked. She thought it was Brandon, but she was mad at him. She quickly shook her head. The door opened, and there was a woman with long pale blonde hair, and she was had a crescent moon crown on her head.

"Hey, Stella," a familiar voice says. _Her voice sounds like Talkative..._ "Remember Talkative? That's me. I'm your mother."

Stella's heart melted. She quickly went to that woman, and hugged her tight. Was that her mom? Was she actually dead? King Radius smiled and went to the family. He hugged his daughter and wife tight. "Mom?"

"Since Bloom's grandmother found you, that Cassandra girl almost killed me. But I used a powerful spell, and therefore she doesn't have her witch powers anymore. I faded away, because I made a promise. I would make sure you are safe, and I would come back when your father learned about his real daughter. So, we are a real family." Her mother says. "I got rid of that Cassandra woman. Later on at your ceremony, our family will be the official royal Solarian family."

Stella smiled. "But I don't even act like a princess! I slouch a lot, I eat like a pig, and I can't walk in heels!" Stella complained.

"That's why we are going to give you Princess Lessons; our very fine princess teacher will teach you how to be a proper princess in a month. You will be learning about beauty, self-defense, music, polite manners, and the laws of Solaria. All of that will be done in one month." King Radius says.

"What? I can't learn all of those things in one month!" Stella complains.

"She's a very fine teacher, you can learn in one month." King Radius says. "We will test you once you learned all of the right things, and your ceremony will start. Tomorrow is the start of the month, and that will be the day of the lessons. We will leave, but you have some guests."

King Radius and Queen Luna held hands, and the door opened. Behind the door, were Stella's friends: Bloom, Nova, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Sky, Helia, Riven, and Timmy. Stella quickly went to all of them and hugged Nova and Musa.

"Guys; I missed you so much!" Stella says. "There's someone you should meet." This left everyone confused, but they nodded. Stella went to the crib, and picked up Junior. She smiled and handed Junior to Flora. "This is my son; Brandon Junior."

"You named him after Brandon?" Musa asked. "That's cute!"

Stella blushed and nodded. "Thanks, Musa."

Junior then cried as Flora looked at him. He threw up on her, and his hands were shaking. Stella quickly went to Flora and picked him up. "I'm sorry Flora, Junior is never like this." Flora smiled.

"It's okay, maybe he isn't good." Flora says. She quickly removed the vomit off of her.

"I heard that Brandon is with that girl, Chimera." Riven says. Stella nodded and placed Junior at his crib. "She's with your man, Stella! You should kill her since you're a princess!"

"I don't want to do anything involving him," Stella says as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Stella, you're a special person just like me. You should do something," Sky says. Stella shook her head.

"There are certain things I don't forgive, Sky. You can't tell me what to do." Stella says as she flicked her hair.

"So anyways, how was life? Good?" Bloom says. She was trying to change the topic and everyone knew it.

"It's good. Just hang out around Solaria. I'll have a dinner party, just for us," Stella says.

The others smiled, and they quickly left Stella's room. Stella quickly carried Junior, and she went outside of her room to follow the others.

Stella and the others were having a conversation on the Solarian palace with King Radius and Queen Luna. Then, a special person was coming, and Stella's eyes widened. _It's him! The supervisor; and he hate kids and babies! _She quickly placed Junior under her dresses. He knew how to crawl.

* * *

><p>Chimera and Brandon were back at Solaria, and they were just visiting King Radius and Countess Cassandra. Chimera had to go to the bathroom, so Brandon waited around with castle. He then felt something on his leg, and he looked down to see what it was. He saw a small infant hugging his leg.<p>

"Papa!" the baby says. He looked like Brandon himself, and he just chuckled. Brandon sat down and removed the baby from his leg. He sat down criss cross apple sauce, and placed the baby on his lap. That little infant had brown hair, and it looked like Brandon's hairstyle, but with less hair, and his lover's bangs, Stella's bangs.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asked softly. "Shouldn't you be with your mom?"

"Papa!" the baby repeated. Brandon laughed and stood up. He carried the baby from the floor.

"Let's find your mom," Brandon says.

"Where's Junior? I can't lose him again!" Stella cried. "He's my first child!"

"Don't worry Stella, we'll find him," Nova says.

"Look, I think I see him!" Riven shouted and he pointed at a figure.

"_Is that…Brandon?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a pretty long chapter, but at least it's interesting! <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: _Not a Fantasy, but a Reality _**

_Stella quickly ran to the figure _and she quickly picked up Brandon Junior from the man's arms and bowed down. He was wearing a thick black coat with a puffy purple blouse and black and purple boots. Stella didn't even bother to look up at the man. Nova and the others then went to Stella and she gave Junior to Nova.

"Please put back Junior to my room and placed him in the crib. I'm going to thank him for finding Junior for me. Meet me in my room," Stella says. The group nodded and fled. Bloom didn't leave.

"Are you sure you could be alone?" Bloom asked. Stella smiled and nodded.

"Trust me," Stella says.

Bloom smiles and hugged her sister. She then went with the others. Stella turned around to face the man. Her eye widened after she saw who it was.

"Stella?" Brandon says as he got closer to Stella. She didn't even move. Brandon picked up her hand and held it to his face. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I know I was playing with your heart…but you know me, I may be out of control sometimes…"

Stella sighed and removed her hand from Brandon's face. She turned around and walked to a door to see the clear blue sky and the beautiful homes of people. Brandon went up to her. He made her face him, and grabbed her hands.

"I was trying to explain to Chimera that I was not in love with her. But she would never listen. I could say that I love you, and I always wanted to tell her how I felt about you, I was trying to explain. I'm really sorry for leaving you alone for so long…but I know we could happen…because…I'll always be there for you," Brandon says. While Brandon continues talking, Stella noticed a silver ring on Brandon's hand. A tear escaped Stella's eyes, and she quickly walked away. "Stella, don't go!"

When Stella was running, she saw Junior on the floor. The others were chasing after him. Stella quickly carried Junior and hid into the corner. The others passed the corner, and Stella quickly ran away. When Stella was hiding into a small part of the castle, Brandon found them. He quickly decided to hid in a corner and listen and watch them.

"Mama," Junior says as he was stroking her mother's hair. Stella smiled and placed Junior's ear to Stella's chest, so he could hear her heart beating every second.

"You hear every beat, Junior?" Stella asks. A smile appeared on Junior's face. "If our heart keeps on beating, which tells how long you will love a person. And you who I love, Junior?"

"Papa," Junior says. Stella laughs and smiled.

"I also love you," Stella says. She hugs Junior and he just kept on giggling.

Brandon felt very touched. He could have been with Stella for all this time and they could be a happy family. He looked down at his clothes, and took them off. He removed the robe, his boots, and his shirt. Brandon was wearing a white shirt and his pants. He walked up to Stella and placed his arm around her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Chimera?" Stella says without looking at him.

"I came here to be with you and our child," Brandon says.

"Your child…this is my child! I took care of him for five months! You could have stood up for me and stayed with me," Stella says. "Now you're coming back to me because I'm royalty?"

"No Stella, why should I act like that? Just let me explain—"

"Brandon!" Chimera shouted. "Why are you with some other girl? We're married! And why aren't you wearing the clothes I made for you?"

"How many times did I tell you? I'm in love with Stella and not you!" Brandon shouted.

"Is it because there is a child?" Chimera asked. "You're only here for the child and not Stella?"

"No, I'm here for the both of them!" Brandon snapped back.

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry to tell you this. But I am pregnant! Three months pregnant," Chimera said with a smile on her face.

Stella quickly got up and walked away. Brandon was going after her, but Chimera stopped him.

"Brandon, she's your past. Look forward to your present," Chimera says.

…

During night time, Stella placed Junior in his crib. He was sleeping since it was a long day. Stella fell on her bed and cried. Stella was going to be a toy Brandon had used. Mascara was ruined. Stella had ripped the necklace Brandon gave to her; the bleeding heart necklace. The others hadn't noticed Stella crying because they were having dinner. A knock appeared on the door, and Stella didn't answer. The door then opened by itself. It was Stella's mother; Queen Luna.

"Stella?" Queen Luna says. "Dinner is happening and everyone is waiting for you." She entered the room and saw Stella's face on her bed and a necklace was ripped into pieces. Queen Luna quickly went to Stella and patted her back. "Stella, what happened?"

"My heart is ruined," Stella says with her face down. She then got up. "Brandon…"

Queen Luna sighed. "Forget about him. He's downstairs, but he won't be sitting near you. Your father and I will be near you."

"What? Can Chimera leave?" Stella says.

"She went somewhere for a short period. Brandon insisted to stay here," Queen Luna replied. Stella nodded.

"Can you check on Junior for me?" Stella asked. Queen Luna nodded and went to Junior.

He awoke, and a smile appeared on his face. "Nomnomnom!" Junior says. Queen Luna and Stella smiled.

"It looks like you have a nickname," Stella says. Queen Luna laughed.

"Nomnomnom sounds cute!" Queen Luna says. Junior smiled and Queen Luna picked him up. "Why won't you go change? I'll go to Junior's dressing room and give him a new outfit. Take your time."

Queen Luna closed the door and Stella got up. She felt a loud thud from outside. She quickly turned around and saw Amore and a few other pixies. _Amore, is that you? _Stella thought. She quickly opened the door and the pixies came in.

"Stella!" Amore says with a smile. She then hugged Stella and the both of them fell on the floor. "It's been so long! How was everything? I couldn't talk to you because I was around the realms acting like Cupid!"

"Everything was fine, Amore," Stella lied. "How are your friends?"

"Even though we hadn't met each other formally, but I'm Tune," a fancy looking pixie says. "That's Chatta, the talkative one, Piff, the sleepy one, Digit, the nerdy one, and Lockette, the normal pixie."

"You know, you should meet my friends. I was supposed to go change and go to dinner, but let me stay a little longer and hang out!" Stella says with a smile.

"You could go to dinner. We'll look around your room. Stella, why is there a crib?" Amore asks. Everybody turned around to see the crib. "You have a baby? Is it a girl or a boy? How come you didn't tell me earlier? You should have done a baby shower!"

"Sorry, I was trapped in prison," Stella says. "Can you help me with my dinner outfit?" Stella asks as she went to her dressing room. The pixies cheered and flew to her walk in closet.

"You have tons of clothes! Can you ask your mom to get me some clothes?" Chatta asked. Stella laughed.

"I like this one! What about this one?" Lockette asked. Everybody turned around to see the dress. Lockette was carrying a strapless and has a light yellow and pink bodice, and a floor-length orange skirt. There was also an orange sash tied with a pink flower around the waist, with lots of loose fabric hanging down.

Stella smiled and grabbed the dress. She snapped her fingers and wore the dress. "Thanks, Lockette!"

"Don't forget this accessory," Amore says. She was holding an orange headband. Stella placed it on, and grabbed all of the pixies and hugged them together.

"Thanks guys!" Stella says with a grin. She quickly exits her room and sprints to the dinner room. Stella quickly opens the door to the dinner room, and sat down properly. A smile was on her face, and she was sitting at the spot, where King Radius should sit.

_Don't slouch, smile, and eat properly. _Stella thought. Stella looked down and saw so many forks and spoons. She grabbed the tissue and wrapped it around her neck. The others looked at her awkwardly. There were tons of people in the eating room, and they were eating with the royal family.

Salad appeared on Stella's plate, and she grabbed a spoon and started to poke it. _I never ate this kind of food before…I only ate eggs and carbohydrates! How do you even eat this? _Stella thought. She just smiled while everyone stared at her. Water appeared, and Stella picked up. She sipped it loudly.

Someone snorted and it was Chimera. She quickly turned around and acted like if nothing happened.

"So, can music play?" King Radius finally says. The musicians quickly got their instruments and started playing. Everyone began to eat properly. Stella placed her wenis on the table and placed her hand on her face. She got a spoon and started poking the salad.

After everyone was done eating, Stella went to her room with Junior. The others went to the ball room with hundreds of other people. Sky, Brandon, and Chimera were still at the kitchen. Sky was speaking to Chimera while Brandon listened.

"Chimera, I have to bring back Brandon back for my protection. My parents ordered the request, and he'll come back shortly," Prince Sky says. Chimera nodded.

"And where will I be?" she asks.

"Your normal home," Sky says. "It won't be that long.

Chimera nodded. "Alright, I'll go home and take care of myself," she snapped, and she disappeared.

"Thanks Sky, I thought I would never escape this doll," Brandon says while hugging his friend.

"You're welcome," Sky says. "Anyways, I think you should be with Stella and say sorry."

"I tried, and she won't listen to me! I don't know what to do now," Brandon says.

"Go to her room and talk to her. Or you could do a much better way," Sky says.

"Which is?" Brandon asks. Sky quickly went to Brandon and whispered something to his ear.

"What? How am I going to do that?" Brandon says.

"Bloom is fairy right? Go ask her to do it," Sky says. "And make sure you get a carpet. Also, dress up like someone else. Brandon, I want you to show Stella the whole world."

…

Brandon quickly went to the ball and saw Bloom talking to Flora. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and took her hand and ran outside. "Brandon? What are you doing? Let me go!" Bloom shouted.

Once they reached outside, Bloom snatched her hand away. "What do you want?" Brandon took out a carpet.

"Sky suggested an idea for me to get Stella back, I need your help though," Brandon says.

"And why would I want to help you?" Bloom asked.

"Do you want Stella to be hurt more?" Brandon asked.

"That's because you had hurt her," Bloom snaps back.

Brandon rolled his eyes and sighed. He was thinking of an idea to try to persuade Bloom.

"I can hurt her more," Brandon says. Bloom sighed and nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Bloom asked.

"Make this carpet into a magical carpet. I'm going to take Stella to a magical carpet ride. Can you also dress me up like some prince?" Brandon asked.

"Hey, I'm not your genie!" Bloom says. "But this is for Stella." She snaps her fingers, and Brandon was dressed up as a prince. Brandon was wearing a crown with three plants in the crown, and he was wearing white pants, golden boots, a white shirt, and gold robe. The carpet was floating, and Brandon went on it.

"Thanks Bloom!" Brandon says. He then flew up, and Bloom sighed.

"Good luck, Brandon."


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for a while. School just ended, and I was out with my friends and all. I'm going to probably take archery lessons, I'm not sure, but this gives me less time to update on this story. Story is going to end probably on Chapter 38-40, I'm not sure. Or, probably this story is going to end on a**_**To be Continued…**_**Just review and tell me if you want it to end with a**_**To be Continued.**_******Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32:<strong>_**Prince Charming**_

_Brandon quickly_ flew up on the magic carpet ride and his head was at the rail of the balcony. He could see Stella playing on the floor with some pixies and Junior. Everybody was laughing since they were having such a great time. Junior was sleeping with Piff and the others were having a discussion with Stella about clothing. Brandon smiled and he quickly went on the top of the balcony rail. The pixies slept in beds after a long talk, and Stella changed her outfit to a silky night gown. She then noticed a figure, and saw Brandon wearing delicate clothes at the balcony. Stella walked up to him with a stick behind her back.

"Hello Princess," Brandon says. "Care for a ride?"

"No, I don't need a ride. I need you to leave, please, beauty sleep is right now for me," Stella says while flicking her hair. "Besides, it's night time for you too."

"I don't want to sleep though. Come on Stella, I'll be your Prince Charming?" Brandon asks politely. A smile appeared on Stella's face.

"No," she says, "Goodnight!" She walks back into her room and closed the door to the balcony. She had a smile on her face, and she brought the curtains to the door. Brandon sighed, and went to her balcony. He sat down with the magic carpet ride next to him.

"What am I going to do now?" Brandon says. "She doesn't want to go on a magic carpet ride with me." He placed his head on his fist. He sighed. He looked at the door, and there were a few lighting blobs lighting. He stood up, and the magic carpet ride flew up.

The doors opened, and Brandon saw pixies floating in the air with a grin on her face. Four of them were carrying Junior. Brandon quickly went to them and carried Junior.

"Who are you guys and why are you carrying Stella's child?" Brandon asked. "And where is she?"

One of the pixies wearing green went up to him. "We're the pixies, and we're here to protect Stella! Now, she told me you broke her heart! You better say sorry or else—"

A pink pixie pushed that green pixie away. Brandon, I'm sorry. Chatta is being a little grumpy today since she heard about Stella's life during the past months. But anyways, we brought Junior here because you should meet your son better. We have a plan for you to make Stella forgive you," the pink pixie, Amore, says.

"Really, do you think Stella can actually forgive me? I thought she hates me…"

"She may be mad, but she doesn't hate you. Trust me, I know everything about liking someone up to true love," Amore says. Brandon smiled. Junior was yawning, and he looked tired. Another person was tired, and it was Piff. She was lying on Junior's shoulder.

"Thanks, can I get your name, I really would like to know," Brandon says.

"I'm Amore, the pixie of love. Also, I'm Stella's best friend." She says with a smile.

The door knob of the other was twisting, and everybody looked back. Stella was coming. Brandon quickly went inside, and the pixies followed him. He placed Junior in his crib, and he started crying since Brandon was leaving him. Brandon quickly hid under the bed, and the other pixies closed the balcony door and went to Junior. Stella opened the door and she saw the pixies with Junior. She quickly went to them.

"What happened? I only went to get some water and then this happened," Stella says.

"Junior was crying because you left, and now he won't stop crying!" the blue pixie, Tune, says.

"Is Brandon still outside?" Stella asks, peeking through the door. "I don't want him to be here."

"Stella," the nerdy pixie, Digit says, "I think you should forgive him. Forgiveness actually has health benefits! It can reduce the risk of heart attacks and slows down a few types of serious diseases!"

Stella sighed and carried Junior. "But that's not going to make me forgive him."

"Then why did you named him after Brandon?" Chatta asks. "That shows some passion for him!"

"Pixies, I'm going to give you another room to sleep in. I really don't want to talk about it right now," Stella says. "Go to the room at the left and lock the door. That's my second room."

"Okay Stella," all of the pixies say. They opened the door, and started to leave. Piff was too tired to go, so she slept with Junior. Stella placed Junior in his crib, and turned off the lights. She kissed Junior's forehead, and went to bed.

After a while, Brandon went up and checked on Stella. She was sleeping peacefully. He went to Junior, and stroked his hair. He smiled and started to giggle. He quickly covered his mouth, and carried Junior. They went on Stella's bed, and Brandon placed Junior on the bed. He crawled everywhere, and he sat up. Brandon smiled and stroked Stella's hair.

"Stella…please forgive me…I had to marry Chimera just to make sure you were safe…" Brandon whispers. Junior then noticed Brandon's love for his mother, and he quickly crawled to Stella, and started to bite Stella. She quickly got up, and noticed Brandon and Junior.

"Brandon?" Stella whispers. "What are you doing here? Why is Junior away from his crib?"

"Mama," Junior says. He pointed at Brandon. "Mama and Papa!"

"Junior wants you to forgive me," Brandon says. He places Junior on his lap. "Am I right, Junior?"

Junior giggled and smiled. Stella shook her head. "If you're not going to leave, then I'll leave. I don't need Junior to know what his father is some man who wants to leave for royalty." She picks up Junior and puts on a shawl. She then leaves her room.

"Stella!" Brandon cried. "I'm not even going to hurt you anymore!"

She turns around, and looked at Brandon. "You did it more than three times. How can I trust you?" Stella then turns around and leaves the room. Brandon sighed, rolled his eyes, and left the room. He went to the balcony and saw his magic carpet ride.

"I tried, but she doesn't want to forgive me," Brandon says as he got on the magic carpet ride. "What am I going to do?" The magic carpet flew in the air and it started to fly in the air.

* * *

><p>It was morning and King Radius requested Stella and her friends to go in his room to talk about something personal. Prince Sky and Brandon weren't there because they were at Eraklyon. As everyone reached to his room, they saw him opening the cages of the doves. It was one of his hobbies, he loves animals, and he wants them to sore around his realm, Solaria. He turned around and saw them.<p>

"Welcome, Stella's friends. Luna went to go visit her friends all over the realms, so I'll be ruling alone. Anyways, please go to my room and we'll have a discussion about this." King Radius says. They head to his room and sat on the delicate and luxurious seats of Eralyon.

"Daddy, what are you going to talk about?" Stella asks.

"It's about your family," he says. "You need a husband to support you and Junior. I don't want you to be a single family."

"How are you going to find a man for Stella?" Musa bugs in.

"You are going to be married to Prince Sky of Eraklyon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sky and Stella? Do you think that could happen? LOL Sorry for not updating as much as I could because I was busy. Also, I'm sorry for not updating since Monday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I have an opinion to tell my fellow readers about. I HATE THE NEW FAN FICTION. It sucks! I made a little video that shows my awesome face LOL But I kind of look stupid in there because I just woke up. If you want to know what I look like, just put youtube dot com and paste the link with a slash. watch?v=9IAEMMmfmso. So it's like youtube dot com slash watch?v=9IAEMMmfmso. Thanks for reviewing and I look ugly so LOL. My friends and are I planning a parody and we'll put it in there. Thanks for reviewing. Oh yeah BTW this idea is from Bearybeach~**

**Chapter 33: **_**Princess Lessons **_

"_What?" shouted Prince Sky. _"I have to marry Princess Stella? But mother and father, you do know that I am in love with a normal girl! I don't think I could even marry Stella because she loves someone else—"

"We'd planned this a long time ago. Princess Stella was supposed to marry a prince from another realm, but since King Radius is our close friend, we made an agreement. Why, is there a problem with marrying her?" King Erendor says.

"I am in love with another girl! How many times do I have to tell you! Also, Stella is in love with someone else! You can't force me to marry someone who I don't want to marry!" Sky shouted back.

"You are in love with a peasant? And please tell me who Stella loves," King Erendor asks.

"She loves my best friend; Brandon! You guys never listen to me—"

Before Sky could even finish his sentence, he was interrupted by King Erendor chuckling. Queen Solara was just rolling her eyes while her head was in her hand.

"She's in love with a squire? I never knew Princess Stella would be such of a gullible person to fall in love with a squire," King Erendor chuckles. Brandon was knelling near the door and he quivered with anger.

"Father, don't ever say that! You have no right to say that to a princess. I could tell King Radius about that," Sky snaps.

"And I could make your love one never enter Eraklyon," Erendor snaps back. Sky still rolls his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest. "Why won't we set up a little date with Stella after her princess lessons today and you could get to know each other more."

"I knew her since I was a child," Sky snaps.

"You could know her more," Erendor replies.

"There's only one person who could know Stella better than anyone. I am not going to let that person to be the second person to know Stella more," Sky replied. "I'm out; I'm going to the garden." Sky then leaves and Brandon follows him.

"Why is Sky so aggressive? It's not my fault that the Prince of Domino had been missing."

Solara rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to set a tea break. I'll bring servants and Eraklyon formers to join us." Erendor nodded and Solara left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, I can't marry Prince Sky. I only have one Prince Charming, and that is Brandon. I rather turn to a peasant again than to marry Prince Sky. Also, that is my sister's love. I am not going to do such a thing to people who I love. I do not want to hurt him."<em>

King Radius sighed. Bloom was shaking; she didn't want her younger sister to marry her love one. Stella just hugged Bloom and Riven got up.

"We should do something else!" Riven says. "We could get all the strongest princes in the whole dimension and make them fight! The last one to live could be the husband of Stella!"

"I'm not the last beer for men to drink," Stella says while rolling her eyes.

"Well then, King Radius, what are you going to do?" Riven asks.

"Since Stella does not want to marry Prince Sky," King Radius says, "She will not marry him. I am going to inform Erendor and Solara about that. But you are not going to be a single family. You will be married next month. Does anyone have any ideas? And I want Stella to be okay with this."

Quickly, Helia went up. "What about a man to bring the sweetest gift?" Stella shook her head.

Next, it was Flora. "Maybe Stella could spend a day with the man after her princess lessons." Stella shook her head disgustingly.

After that, Tecna was next. "Probably a knowledge test! You wouldn't have to be with an ignorant man, but he may be smart!" Stella still shook her head.

Lastly, Musa got up. "A masquerade ball could solve all of this! Stella can try to camouflage to the dance, and whoever Stella dances, can be her whole song! But everyone needs to wear masks!" Stella's eyes widened and she got up.

"Yes, I love Musa's idea. But, maybe can you ask everybody to try to wear their best? I want to wear my best too!" Stella says with a grin on her face.

"Of course, thank you Musa for that plan. I donate coins to all of the music shops in Melody. We really appreciate you, and you will be knowledge in the ball. Now Stella, go to the grand room next to the garden. Your teacher is there." King Radius says. Stella nodded.

"But I need to change! I'll be there after I change! Thanks Father, I appreciate it so much!" She then leans to kiss her father's cheek. She hugged her friends and waved goodbye. She went to her room, and hugged the pixies, Junior, and Ginger.

"What's up Stella? What's with the good mood and all?" Chatta asks. A smile was on her face.

"Well, first I had to marry Sky! But then, Musa came up with a good idea, and I get to marry someone else besides Sky!" Stella says as she placed Ginger on her head.

"What? You'll have to marry a stranger! That's not a good idea to be happy!" Tune says. "Also, it's impolite since you are a very special princess!"

"Don't you get it? Brandon will be there! I can tell which one is him!" Stella says with a grin.

All of the pixies awed and grinned.

"But who says that he'll go?" Digit asks. "He'll be stuck with his lord, Prince Sky."

"I know Sky, he'll never do a thing to his best friend," Stella says. She then places Junior on the floor. "Junior, aren't you happy that you get to have a papa next month!" Junior smiled and clapped his hands.

"And I thought you were mad at Brandon," Chatta mumbled. "Hey, isn't Princess Lessons starting in three minutes?"

Stella's eyes widened. "I forgot! I need to find a perfect dress!" Stella then runs to her closet while the other pixies joined her. Piff, Ginger, Lockette, and Amore were stuck while trying to bring Junior back to his crib.

"This?" Stella asks while showing a royal gold dress with puffy sleeves. Everybody shook their head. Stella then showed a golden ball gown. The pixies nodded and Stella snapped her fingers. She wore the outfit, had pearl earrings, and her hair was tied up in a half pony tail. She waved goodbye to everyone and kissed Junior and placed him in his crib. The pixies were going to watch him. Stella then ran to the garden and she saw a room next to the entrance of the garden. She opened the door and saw an elegant regal lady sitting down drinking tea. She then turned her head around, and saw Stella. She smiled and Stella bowed down at her. She sat down next to her.

"Hello, your majesty, Princess Stella of Solaria," the elegant regal lady says while bowing her head. She had brown hair, with a few white streaks, hazel eyes, and she was about in her forties.

"I'm sorry I'm late…I was having a conversation with my father," Stella says while slouching and looking down.

"A princess should never be sorry for a royal thing and slouching. Sit up straight, chin up, and drink tea," she says. Stella does the three things and the lady smiled. "Always put your pinky. Never slouch or else you will have a horrible life." Stella nodded and did what she says.

She smiled and stood up. She then walked to the middle of the room, and there was a board with chalk. She also placed a book on the table and got the tea away and placed it on a book shelf. She was now writing her name on the board. Stella gulped and looked at the lady curiously.

"I am Lady Tremaine, and you must say it properly. I was the teacher of all princesses and princes to make them to be proper royal children. And you my child will be the most important item to the whole magic dimension. We will have a talk about the schedule, and start with the first thing."

Stella nodded elegantly. "Yes, Lady Tremaine." Lady Tremaine smiled and erased her name.

"For the first month, you will learn about proper beauty appearance, and you will have to change your appearance at the last day of the week. For the second week, you will learn how to defense and protect yourself. You will have to fight the strongest soldier of Solaria. At the third week, you will learn about music. The instruments you will learn are the piano, violin, harp, flute, clarinet, trumpet, and the pipe. At the fourth week, you will learn more about polite manners. And for the last week, you will learn about the laws. If you did well, I will tell you a little about the Solarian history. You will be tested on the last day of the month, so this is an extremely important thing for you in life. Also, you do not want to be embarrassed in front of royal people and the whole people of the dimension, hmm?" Lady Tremaine says. Stella shook her head and replied "no." Lady Tremaine smiled and she was telling Stella about beauty.

After a few days, Saturday appeared. Stella was wearing an elegant pink ball gown with her hair down. Stella was wearing the Solarian tiara and a smile was on her face. Stella would change her looks, and that would affect Stella very much. Lady Tremaine asked Stella questions, and she got all of them right. Lady Tremaine smiled and then she then began to change Stella. After a few hours, Stella was wearing a light layer of makeup, and she was taught how to put make up on.

Luna came by and came to help the girls. Stella was getting tired, but she was happy she spent time with her mother. During the second week, Stella was learning about self-defense.

"Show me all of the fighting moves you know," Lady Tremaine says. Stella nodded and she began to punch Lady Tremaine, but she quickly dodged it and she made Stella tripped. Stella quickly got up and wiped the dust off of her gown. During the week, Lady Tremaine taught Stella how to punch, how to use a bow and an arrow, a sword, and she was trained to use them. She also learned how to do quick moves, and make a wall crumble with her forehead.

The last day of the week appeared, and King Radius and Queen Luna were sitting at the royal chairs of the palace with residents of Solaria and royal people from other realms were behind the gate. Brandon was with Sky, and he was scared that Stella could die. A big, hideous, scary man then appeared of the gate, and he had muscular arms with tattoos on it. Stella was just wearing her horse riding clothes, but they were more delicate.

"Princess, I will be sorry if I will injure you. Forgive me if I do," he says.

"If you do, which you will not do." Stella snaps back. She smiled and winked at the coach. King Radius clapped and the fight began. The man began to run to Stella, while she was only looking at her nails. She looked up, and smirked. When he was about to punch Stella, she dodged and kicked his back. His head was stuck in the gate, and Stella walked away. But he grabbed Stella's leg, and made her tripped.

He got his head out, and he then turned red, since he was embarrassed. He charged at Stella, and he grabbed her arms, and threw her up in the air. Stella was about to fall on her back leaving the crowd shocked, but she fell with her feet on the ground. She charged at the man, and kicked his stomach and head. He punched back, but it was a fail. Stella then shook his arm, and slammed him to the ground. He then fainted, and the crowd cheered. Stella winked at the royal princes, leaving Brandon jealous. She then smiled at Lady Tremaine, and she smiled back.

The third week appeared, and Stella was learning the piano. She had to learn how to play the piano in one day, so she tried hard, since there were only seven days to learn seven instruments. Stella learned five new songs, and she played them to her parents and her friends. On the next day, Stella learned how to play the violin. She learned all of the basic things to do in the violin in five hours. She learned how to play songs on the violin in ten hours. On the next day, Stella learned how to play the harp. She memorized all the names of the strings, with the help of Lady Tremaine. Next day, she learned how to play the flute and how to read the notes. Stella learned ten new songs. On the other days, she learned how to play the clarinet, trumpet, and the pipe.

On the fourth week, Stella was now practicing the polite manners. She learned what to say after a meaningful conversation. She knew what forks and spoons she had to use during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She also learned to never slouch, and cross her legs.

Finally, on the last week, Stella was learning about the laws. The first law of Solaria was to always honor the sun, moon, and the stars. Stella's favorite law was _never create drama in the palace. _Stella had to take a test about laws on the second to the last day of the week. Since Stella had a day left, she decided to go to Princess Lessons later since she was exhausted. She talked to the pixies and her friends. She came to the Princess Lessons at one, and she was talking about the past with Lady Tremaine.

"Eighteen years ago, all of the Kings and Queens of the important realms had children. But then, the evil source, an unknown one, made half of the children gone missing and messing up some of the Queens and King's mind. That is way King Erendor found his true son." Lady Tremaine says.

"And that's why I was a peasant for my first eighteen years?" Stella asked honestly. Lady Tremaine nodded. After a short pause, Stella cleared her throat. "Lady Tremaine, I thank you for making me to a responsible honest woman. I will always say your name in important events, and you are always welcome to come."

Lady Tremaine smiled. "Thank you, my dear Princess Stella. It is without you why I never felt young again with a princess. The last eight years was the time I never get to teach a prince or princess," Lady Tremaine says. Then, Stella smiles.

"At least you are always being family to me," Stella says while smiling. "Would you like to meet Junior?"

"At the masquerade ball, tomorrow, yes," Lady Tremaine says. "You need to plan everything. Just like your dress, hair, dance, and everything."

"Don't worry Lady Tremaine, everything will be fine," Stella says. She looks at the sun. "Oh, it's time for me to go with Junior. I shall see you tomorrow yes, hmm?" Lady Tremaine smiles and nods. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Ciao."

Stella then bowed down at Lady Tremaine, and leaves. While she was walking, Stella saw a soldier hanging around the palace. Stella rolled her eyes and walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, soldier, but tell me why you are here instead of your—"

The soldier turned around. He was a brunet with brown eyes.

"Ste—Stella," he says, "Is that you?" Stella's eyes widened and she quickly walked up to him. She lifts his chin up with her finger and smiles.

"Yes, it is," she says. "You won't be meeting another Stella in this palace." She kisses him on the lips fully, and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Stella…you really…changed. You're more elegant, regal, and beautiful…and…" Brandon says, but he couldn't continue because Stella was too perfect and beautiful. Stella couldn't help but to smile also, Brandon had changed also. He was more muscular, and he was very attractive. She held his hand and led him to her room. The pixies were out and King Radius and Queen Luna were taking care of Junior. Brandon sat on the bed, so as Stella, and they began to talk and kiss.

Stella changed her gown into her night gown and lied next to Brandon on the bed. She quickly looked up his eyes, cuddles into his chest. Brandon was very happy that Stella gave him another chance. He looked down at Stella, and kissed her lips gently. She opened her mouth slightly, and Brandon's tongue was inside of her mouth. Brandon sat up, so as Stella, and they began to kiss once again. They didn't want to create more drama, so they just kissed and smiled. Brandon lied on the bed, and Stella joined him. Both of them fell asleep, a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I had to squeeze everything in since I planned to end this story at Chapter 40. <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Updating Time~  
>I've been busy now, I'm hanging out with my family during the summer. It's going to leave me less time for my computer and I to socialize. I'm also going somewhere today, and I decided to update before I have to go. Chapters are now going to be at least more than 2k words since the story is near its end. Also, my friend had created a wikia for this story. Check it out at toloveanother dot wikia dot com. She said she'll finish when she gets a break in Hawaii. Thanks for reviewing, here's a chapter you've been waiting for. <em>Violin Song: Wedding Dress by Taeyang<em>**

**Chapter 34: _Masquerade Ball _**

_Brandon's eye lids opened_, and he was facing his sunshine. She was asleep. Brandon wondered where is Brandon Junior, and who is he with. He got up and went towards the bathroom to clean him up. In the bathroom, he looked at the clock, and it said five. After he was done, he went back to Stella's bed and she was still asleep. Brandon hugged her and kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. He felt Stella's legs kicking him, and he quickly hugged Stella tighter. She stopped, and her eye lids opened.

"Good morning Sunshine," Brandon says with a grin. Stella sat up and she yawned and stretched her arms. Stella looked at the window and she could see the sun going down. "How was your sleep?"

"It was terrible, Brandon!" Stella says and hugs Brandon tightly. "Chimera was giving birth to her child and you abandoned me to her. Brandon, is it true that Chimera is pregnant?"

"No," Brandon says strongly. "Chimera forced me to kiss and sleep with her, but I rejected. I would never do that to an ugly girl." Stella giggled. "Where's Brandon Junior?"

"Junior is with Luna and Radius. They are taking care of him," Stella says politely.

"Do they know that I'm here with you?" Brandon asked.

"No, they don't. No offense, but they don't even know I'm in love with you," Stella says quietly.

Brandon sighed. "I'm going to have a divorce with Chimera. I'll go to the Eraklyon State Office and tell them for the divorce papers."

"But wouldn't you need Chimera's approval?" Stella asked.

"Stella, I—"

But before Brandon could even continue, a knock appeared on the door. Stella quickly told Brandon to go the bathroom and he nodded. Stella walked up and opened the door. She saw Queen Luna and King Radius. King Radius was carrying Junior. He had his baby pacifier on and he was looking the other way.

"Stella, we tried to go to your room earlier, but you were asleep. We didn't want to bother you so we spent more time with Junior. He's being a good child," King Radius says and turning Junior around. He dropped his baby pacifier and he smiled since he saw his mother. Stella bent down to pick it up and placed it in her fist.

"Mama," Brandon Junior cried. Stella quickly took Junior away from King Radius' arms and Junior waved goodbye to Radius and Luna.

"Bye Nomnomnom and Poppop!" He says with a smile. All of them laughed.

"He gave you a nickname already?" Stella says while stroking his hair.

"Yes, he's such a cutie!" Queen Luna says. She then took a step forward and began to pet Junior. "Don't worry; you'll have a father that'll always be with you." Brandon Junior shook his head.

"Papa," Junior screamed. Luna quickly turned confused, and Radius went behind her.

"What is he talking about?" Radius asked.

"Papa," Junior repeated. Stella quickly turned nervous.

"He's saying that he wants his Papa now." Stella says with a smile.

"Don't worry Junior; Papa will come tomorrow at night." Radius says. He smiled and Radius and Luna said their goodbyes, and left. Stella quickly went to her room and shut the door. She was exhausted and placed Junior on her bed. She sat down next to him and Brandon came out of the bathroom.

"Papa!" Junior says with a toothless smile on his face. He quickly crawled to Brandon and he carried him. He then grabbed his arm pits and spins him around. Stella quickly got up and got Junior away from Brandon.

"That's so immature," Stella says while placing Junior in his crib. "Don't ever do that again Brandon and I'll kick you out of my room."

Brandon smiled and hugged her behind and placed his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry; he's not going to get hurt. I'll protect him," Brandon says. Stella then rolled her eyes.

"I'm going with my mother and the others to help me plan my dress. Please take care of Junior. You may take him out, but please don't—"

"Why won't you take us with you?" Brandon says. "Nothing will happen."

"But mother and father will—"

"Stella," Brandon begs.

"Go change and then go," Stella says while heading to her closet. Brandon smiles and he then picks up Brandon Junior.

…

Stella was talking to Luna and the stylists of Solaria about her dress. Stella wore a white dress that presents a special event coming soon to Solaria. The others were sitting down. Radius and Luna didn't even notice Brandon but they did notice Junior. Brandon was playing with Junior and his friends were playing with him also.

"We should talk about the dress later, but what about the mask, it should be blended into the background so the man would be very surprised that he had found Princess Stella," a stylist said.

"But remember, Stella said she wants it to be special," Luna reminded.

"The mask should be something that represents the sun, stars, and the moon," Stella suggested. "Like a mask, half sun and half-moon covered with stars covered all over."

"Covered stars wouldn't be good enough," another stylist says. "The outfit should be about order. The mask could be about the sun, and you could wear a special necklace with stars, and the dress could be about the moon."

"No thanks, I don't think that'll look good on me," Stella says.

"Maybe there should be a crescent moon on the mask's forehead and its gold. Stella's accessories should be based on the stars and her dress could be sun and the moon," Luna says.

"I like that idea, but we could also use—"

"We could use star and moon gems on the dress, to present honor the moon and the stars," Stella says with a smile.

"Alright, all of us stylists are going to draw our own styles, and princess, please pick the best one and we'll all work on it," a stylist says. Stella nods.

"Thank you, during the masquerade ball, I'm going to thank all of you," Stella says. She waves goodbye and she goes with her mother to another part of the place.

"Stella, isn't that Brandon, the one you always talk when I was Talkative?" Queen Luna asks. Stella nods. "You should be married to him, since he is the father."

"How did you—"

"I heard you talking to Bloom about him," Queen Luna says. "You love and care for him, right?" Stella nods. "Then why won't you tell your father that you already have a love one?"

"I'm just scared to tell him mother," Stella says while looking at the window. "He's married to Chimera, and father would be mad at him. He made me hurt. I don't want him to be hurt this time."

"But Stella, if you danced with another man during the ball, you'll make him hurt even more. And since he was married to Chimera, he was hurt. Very hurt, I could tell. He wanted to be with you all of this time," Queen Luna says.

Stella quickly turned around to face her mother. Stella sighed.

"Look, I was also hurt when I was separated with your father. I felt the pain whenever your father thought about of you and me. It was very painful. But he chose to love another, and that even hurt me more. I know Brandon. He will only do the wrong choices just to make sure you are safe." Luna then strokes her daughter's hair.

"Mother…all of that is true…but what am I going to do now?" Stella asks.

"Do whatever that makes you happy." Queen Luna says with a smile on her face.

Stella nods, and hugs her mother. She says goodbye, and leaves the room. She then went to a random room, and it was a room full of instruments. She saw the violin, piano, flute, and more instruments. She took the violin, and went out to the garden. No one was there since everybody was planning for the ball tomorrow. Stella closed her eyes, and began to play a song with the violin.

_Music began to play, and the ball started. _

The ball room was full of people from different realms wearing masks. They were having their wine and beer while having interesting conversations. A ship arrived and the group of people came out. Eighteen feet were heading towards the castle.

Bloom wears a blue dress that has purple lace on the skirt. She wears blue and purple bands on her upper arms and light blue gloves. Her hair tied back in a half-ponytail. Her mask was a blue mask with fire flames on the right cheek. Flora wears a light pink dress with a flower belt that goes over her shoulders. She wears light pink gloves. Her mask was a green mask with flowers all over it. Musa's dress was a red sleeveless gown with gold trim on the skirt part. There are several yellow layers underneath. She has a red bracelet and matching hair accessories. She wears her hair loose with two small pigtails. She is wearing a yellow mask with a few music notes sprinkled. Tecna's dress is dark purple for the sleeves and lavender purple for the bottom. Her mask is a purple mask with green feathers on top.

The boys were wearing tuxedos. Sky was wearing a blue tuxedo with a black short tie. In his pocket, was an Eraklyon sign, which was a gold crown pin. His mask was a blue mask with a crown on it. Brandon was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue star pin. He carried Stella's perfume smell. His mask was a green mask with a few dirt spots on it. Helia was wearing a black tuxedo. He had a pink rose in his pocket. He had a yellow mask. Riven was wearing a black tuxedo with white tissue in his pocket. He had a pink mask. Timmy was wearing a black tuxedo with his journal and pen in his pocket. He had a green mask with his lens on it.

"Where are we going to meet Stella?" Bloom asked.

"She should be inside. She could be a random person," Tecna informs. "We don't know what she looks like."

"So, are all us going to dress with our partners or random royal people?" Riven asks.

"Partners," Brandon says. "One of you might dance with Stella."

"Don't worry, Brandon," Sky says. "For sure you'll be dancing with her."

"Or hundreds of richer princes than me," Brandon says looking down.

"She doesn't love you because you're rich," Flora says. "She loves you because you are yourself. It doesn't matter if you're rich or not."

"What if someone else dances with her? I'm not getting any better," Brandon says.

"Let's just go inside before someone else gets her," Timmy says. "There's a chance of you getting Stella since you're wearing her perfume."

All of them nodded and went inside the castle. The guards checked on them and they allowed them to go in. Inside the ball, were beautiful statues of famous Solarians, crystal light balls, delicious food, and people wearing gorgeous outfits.

"I'm going to dance with Bloom. See you later guys!" Sky says while grabbing Bloom's hand. "And Brandon, don't say yes to any spoiled princesses. They might mistake you as a prince."

The others left and Brandon walked through the ball. Everyone in here was wearing masks and beautiful outfits. Brandon then looked at this one girl, and she looked very familiar to Stella. He couldn't. He then walked away and accidentally bumped into someone. He quickly helped the person who he bumped.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you—"Brandon says innocently. But he had stopped since the woman mumbled something.

"Oritel," she whispered. "What are you doing—oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my husband."

"It's okay," Brandon says. "The ball can be tricky sometimes. Here, let me help you." Brandon picked up her hands by his hands and she then thought about something.

_His hands...they remind me of Oritel somehow. Is he even sure that he is not Oritel? He is Oritel!_

"Sir, excuse me, what realm are you from and what is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Brandon. I'm originally from Eraklyon, but it turns out that my parents are some other people who aren't related to me." Brandon replies.

_He doesn't have any real parents…should I just bring him outside and I could possibly tell Oritel about this young man?_

"Can we have a talk? I really want to know you and all. But can we talk outside? I really want to see your face," she says.

"Of course, but are you any royalty? I can't figure out somehow…"

"My name is Mariam, the Queen of Domino." She says.

"Your majesty, we did meet before. When Princess Stella earned her Enchantix…"

**Flashback **

_Brandon and Stella entered the guest room. It was full of people from royal realms. Stella and Brandon joined the table with the Kings of Domino and Domino, and the Queen of Domino. The Queen of Domino took a look at Brandon, and she couldn't tell if they even had met before. But he looked real alike to her husband, Oritel. He has his hair and eyes…but she can't recall. _

_Queen Mariam had three children, but two of them had gone missing. She only had the eldest, Daphne, but she had decided to be a peasant instead of a princess. Oritel was very upset about her choice, but Mariam accepted her choice. Before Oritel could do anything else to stop her, Mariam had cast a spell to set her free. So, there weren't any children left. _

_But his eyes…could Brandon be a missing child? The only way to find out…is the birthmark. _

**End of Flashback **

"Do you have a birthmark?" Queen Mariam asks randomly.

"On where?" Brandon asks.

"Behind your neck, please tell me, is there a birthmark?" she asks.

"I don't know. But can you check for me?" Brandon asks. She nodded and Brandon turned around. Mariam looked at his neck…and she saw a birthmark. It was a small flame.

Her eyes widened. She took a step back, and Brandon quickly got up.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" Brandon asks. Bloom and Sky noticed this, and they quickly went to Brandon.

"What happened?" Bloom whispered. Brandon shrugged.

"Your majesty, please tell me—"Brandon says, but got cut off.

"Don't call me _your majesty_, call me your mother. Are you Brandon, my missing child?" she asks. She quickly turned around. "There's a small flame on me. You're my missing child!" she shouted. She quickly hugged Brandon.

"I have a small flame too," Bloom says. Mariam then lifted her head and Bloom turned around. There was also a small flame.

"Both of you…you are my missing children; the Prince and Princess of Domino." She says.

"What?" Brandon shouted. "I'm a prince?"

…

Stella was in her room wearing her clothes. Her parents were with her. Stella was very depressed—Luna said that she doesn't know if Brandon is going or not. Radius had also found out who is the real true father of Stella. He said that if Brandon is found, he will be out.

"Stella, don't cry. Everything is ready and the ball is waiting for you. Since everybody is wearing masks, your father won't find out," Luna says.

"Mother, he owns a very professional army. They can find him!" Stella cried.

"Mama," Junior says. Stella lifted her head up and a smile was on his face. Stella smiled and stroked his son's hair.

"Junior isn't happy when you aren't happy. I'll take good care of him. Come on now, you are very beautiful tonight, and you'll catch all of the men's attention. Come on, Stella," Luna said. Stella smiled and nodded.

"Fine," Stella says. "I'll just do it to make you happy!" She says while tickling Junior.

…

"Everybody, may I get everybody's attention?" a Zenithian says. He was on the stage with royal guests. "I have to make at least three announcements. One of them is a miracle found here, and the others are for Princess Stella."

Radius quickly got confused. _There was a miracle found here? What?_

"The missing prince and princess of Domino had been found!" the Zenithian says. "Their names are Prince Brandon and Princess Bloom."

Stella's eyes widened. Her love, is a prince? Randomly, Brandon Junior laughed. Everybody turned around to see Luna carrying her godson.

"But anyways, this ball is met for Princess Stella. She will find her Prince, in this ball. The last announcement is enjoying! I hope everybody will have a great moment in here. The dance will start now!"

_Ball dance song: Can I Have This Dance (Short Version)_

Everybody then got random partners, and began to dance. The Domino family was alone, and Oritel asked Bloom to have this dance. She said yes, and Brandon told Mariam she had to find Stella, he explained the story, and her heart was moved.

"Brandon, go find her. Hurry up before another man does. This is your only chance to find her," she says. Brandon hugs her and kissed her forehead. Brandon then leaves to find Stella.

_Find a woman with the star, sun, and the moon. I remember that from yesterday. _

He then was stuck in the middle, with couples dancing around him. A girl appeared, and she looked at Brandon. She was wearing a red dress with a gold mask.

"Can I have this dance, mister?" she says elegantly. Brandon rejected her and then left.

Brandon then sees a blonde sitting down alone. She was wearing a blue dress and a sunny mask. Brandon's heart beat raced, and he quickly went to her. She had long flowing blonde hair, but Brandon couldn't see her eyes. Her dress was blue, and there were stars on it.

"Excuse me, beautiful," Brandon says. "Why are you here alone?" The blonde quickly stood up and walked to him. She wiped the dirt off of her outfit.

"It's just that everyone is having a great time. I can't have a great time because too many things in my life are going on. What about you?" she asked.

"I found out something really shocking. I'm a prince, and I just found that out." Brandon says.

"Lucky you…" She says.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asks curiously.

"Nothing," she says while looking at the ground. Brandon walked up to her and held her hands. She was wearing white shoulder length gloves. She quickly looked up.

"Can I have this dance?" Brandon asks. She nodded, and Brandon then took her to the dance floor. Brandon twirled her around the dance floor, and other couples were looking at them. They all stopped to face them, except for a few other couples. Royal couples were also dancing. Bloom smiled and she hugged Sky's arm. Flora cried and Helia gave her a tissue. Musa was clapping and Riven smiled. Tecna snatched Timmy's journal away from him.

"This is so beautiful," Flora cried. "Brandon dancing with Stella…"

"Is that even Stella?" Riven whispered. "Stella dances better than that!"

"Shush!" Musa snapped. "People can hear you and you could be executed!"

"Timmy, stop taking notes during a ball! You are supposed to enjoy not learn!" Tecna says.

"I'm taking notes on dancing!" Timmy says as he got his journal back.

"I'm really glad of the both of them…" Bloom says.

"I'm glad of both of us. We can be together…" Sky whispers.

"Why are so many people watching us? This is like…my first time dancing," she says while placing her head on Brandon's chest.

"It's because that…everybody admires us. Don't worry, you'll be a professional at dancing soon enough," Brandon says with a smile.

"Thanks…did you ever felt like you were meant to be with someone? Just like after a random dance?" she asks. Brandon smiled.

"Not always, when I know I'm meant to be with someone, my heart beats faster, I sweat, and I get a lot nervous and I keep on messing a lot. But that changed. That's not going to happen," Brandon says.

"But how do you know if you are meant to be with someone?" she asks.

"The only way for me to know…is…what I do. Do I think about that person all the time? What am I talking about? I really don't know…" Brandon says while looking down.

"Everybody close their eyes and remove their mask, and kiss the person who you are dancing with! Come on, everybody try it!" the Zenithian said. Everybody laughed and closed their eyes, removed the mask, and their lips got close to each other. The blonde leaned closer to Brandon, and their lips touched. It was a passionate moment; it was like time had frozen. Brandon knew that touch. But when he thought about it the second time, he knew who was that blonde.

_It wasn't Stella. _

When everyone opened their eyes, the lights were on. Brandon saw who was in front of her. And it wasn't Stella. It was a blonde with blue eyes. Brandon quickly took steps back, and his heart was beating hard. Brandon then looked at the stage, and he saw Stella holding hands with a boy with gold bronze hair and he was wearing green armor. Stella looked very sad, and the man looked very happy.

"We are presenting you, Princess Stella's new husband, Prince Finnick from the watery realm!" Radius said. Brandon looked at Stella's eyes, and a tear escaped from her eye.

_Brandon quickly fainted, he couldn't be with his love one. _

_No matter how much he tried, he can't be with his love one. _

_When he tries, he fails. _

_He can't do anything to make Stella be back with him. _

_Now, Junior can't be his son. _

_Brandon't can't live a happy ending. _

_He thought once he went back to Magix, he'd have a normal and happy life. _

_But until he met Stella, he loved her. _

_But Chimera came and he was forced to love another. _

_He earned another chance, but it was too late. _

_Stella was now going to love another. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! My longest chapter ever yet! 4k words! Happy Summer~<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Lorem, everybody! That's how you say Hello in Latin, and recently I'm studying that language. Anyways, a special person wants me to update, but I know you know I'm busy, with summer crap and all. I'm starting to lose interest in updating stories, but I'll try to update stories often. Chapters are getting longer and boring, but who cares since it's a story. I'll try to make this an exciting long chapter. 5 more chapters left.**_**Also, please check out my new story Young Love—which is based on Season 1.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do. I'm organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review don't message your friends, don't don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously. update. If enough people participate then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously. Please spread the word any way you can, n any fandom! And let me know if you're in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write**_

Please spread the word as much as possible! thank you!

**Chapter 35:**_**The Prince Advantage**_

_**Previously on To Love Another:**_

_Brandon's eye lids opened, and he was facing his sunshine. She was asleep. Brandon wondered where is Brandon Junior, and who is he with. He got up and went towards the bathroom to clean him up. In the bathroom, he looked at the clock, and it said five. After he was done, he went back to Stella's bed and she was still asleep. Brandon hugged her and kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. He felt Stella's legs kicking him, and he quickly hugged Stella tighter. She stopped, and her eye lids opened._

_Stella was talking to Luna and the stylists of Solaria about her dress. Stella wore a white dress that presents a special event coming soon to Solaria. The others were sitting down. Radius and Luna didn't even notice Brandon but they did notice Junior. Brandon was playing with Junior and his friends were playing with him also._

_"The missing prince and princess of Domino had been found!" the Zenithian says. "Their names are Prince Brandon and Princess Bloom."_

_When everyone opened their eyes, the lights were on. Brandon saw who was in front of her. And it wasn't Stella. It was a blonde with blue eyes. Brandon quickly took steps back, and his heart was beating hard. Brandon then looked at the stage, and he saw Stella holding hands with a boy with gold bronze hair and he was wearing green armor. Stella looked very sad, and the man looked very happy._

_"We are presenting you, Princess Stella's new husband, Prince Finnick from the watery realm!" Radius said. Brandon looked at Stella's eyes, and a tear escaped from her eye._

_Brandon thought time had stopped,_like everyone was frozen with ice. He looked around and saw his father walking to him, but he was frozen. He also saw his long last sister, Bloom, behind his father. His mother, Mariam was also worried, with the look on her face. Brandon looked at the stage and saw his love with one some other man. Time then continued, and everything was back to normal.

"Brandon, I'm really sorry," Bloom speaks. "That Prince Finnick or whoever he is shouldn't be with—"

"It's too late," Brandon says. "I can't be with Stella. Anything can separate us," Brandon says firmly. A tear escaped his eye, and only Brandon's father noticed it.

He walked up to Brandon and placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "Brandon, my son, you were supposed to be married to Princess Stella, but since you were lost, the deal was off. Maybe you still have a chance to be with her," King Oritel says.

"I can?" Brandon whispers curiously. "I can go King Radius and tell him that I'm found!"

"My son, the deal _is_off. Since Stella was also lost, you can't marry her. Her father and I were very good friends," Oritel replies. "I don't think he even wants the deal to be mentioned."

Bloom walks up to Brandon and she rolls her eyes. "Even though you're my brother, and you're in love with my best friend," Bloom says, "you two are meant for each other. You still have a chance, since you're a prince." Bloom then whispers something into his ear. "_You even have a child!_ _What will mom and dad think of when they find out?_"

"Can I just tell them since I'm like nineteen?" Brandon says. Bloom rolls her eyes.

"Go ahead, get yourself in trouble," Bloom says while walking away.

Mariam then walks to her son. "Tell us what, dear?"

Brandon sighed shamelessly. "Stella and I…already have a child…"

King Oritel's eyes widened. "You have a child?" He shouted loudly. He caught people's attention. "You must be married to Princess Stella! I'm going to tell King Radius!" He then walks up to the stage.

"Brandon," Mariam whispers. He then turns around. "Before we even had kids, your father had said whoever gives birth to their first child will get whatever they want, and full of protection. You are very lucky." Brandon smiles and hugs his mother.

"I don't need protection. I just want my family."

**With Stella**

_What am I going to do with myself now?_Stella thought. _I'm going to marry a pervert and a stranger! He touched my derrière and he was smiling! I must tell my father that…but he'll be very disappointed for thinking that of my husband…or not…_

"Stella, my wife," a voice says, disturbing Stella from her thoughts. She quickly turned around and saw her soon to be husband. "Why are you here alone?"

"It's been an hour, and it looks like you are drunk already," Stella says while focusing on his looks. "Are you that drunk?"

"Don't be very rude to your husband," he says while placing his hands on Stella's shoulders.

"You are not going to be my husband! You are not going to be a trustworthy father of my son," Stella says while pushing him away.

"I am not drunk!" He shouted. "And I am trustworthy! I will prove it!"

"How are you going to prove that you are going to be a good person? Perhaps, by being a pervert?" Stella snapped.

"Well, I can try that!" He shouted. He then pushes Stella to the bed and starts kissing her.

"Get off of me!" Stella cried.

"Not a chance," he snaps. He then continues acting like a "pervert."

"_Somebody please help me!_"

**With the Royal Families**

"_So the son and daughter of the Domino Royal Family_are now back alive?" King Radius says while placing his beer on the table. "That's really fortunate to appear."

"But you do know that one of the Domino children already has a child," Oritel replies. "And now you're trying to kill my child after our whole relationship?"

"Please do not say that," Queen Luna pleaded, while running her fingers through Junior, who was still awake. Brandon then went to Junior and carried him.

"Papa!" Junior says with happiness. Everybody surrounding him and his father was touched.

"But I had said I don't want Stella to be a single family and then you're trying to do something to destroy it," Radius complained.

"Please Radius, look at Brandon and his child," Mariam mentioned. Radius looked at Brandon who was tickling Junior. Radius smiled.

"The deal was planned twenty years ago," Radius says. "But since everybody is desperate about it, I will accept your challenge. Go inform Stella about it, and please tell Finnick to leave. Brandon you may go, but I want your parents and Junior to stay with me." Brandon nods and hands Luna Junior. He then leaves to go to Stella's room.

**With Stella and Finnick**

Stella was lying hopelessly on her bed. Finnick had been an evil prince, and he only wanted Stella because of who she is. He was shirtless and he sat on the bed. Stella then opened her eyes, and she saw her enemy sitting on the bed. He turned around and grinned with horror. He then went to Stella and started kissing her. She bit him hard, and he groaned, but then he pushed Stella on the floor and started abusing her.

Brandon was running through the hallways and he stopped his tracks by hearing a cry. He hadn't heard of it, but he then wanted to see what it was. He followed the sound, and it was leading to Stella's room. The sound got louder, and he started to walk to Stella's door. He opened the door, and saw Stella getting abused by her new husband.

"Brandon!" Stella cried while the abuser had finished punching Stella's face. "Help me…"

He quickly looked up but his face had gotten punched by the _abuser_. "Why would you do this to a princess? What have she done to you?" Brandon shouted as he got up.

"Oh, I just wanted to mess around and get the Dimension angry," he said with a grin on his face. "I'm not even a prince. I work for Countess Cassandra. See you later, Prince Charming." He snaps his fingers, and he leaves by leaving a dark purple poof.

"Stella," Brandon cried. He then went to Stella and carried her. Her face was bruised, she was weak, and she had a black eye. Brandon's heart shattered into pieces as he saw his love one being hurt. He was usually the one to hurt her, but he hadn't done it.

He brought them to the ball room, and it was empty, except for some royal families. King Radius and Queen Luna noticed this, and their eyes widened. They quickly went to their daughter.

"Brandon, what happened?" Queen Luna asked with fear. "Who had done this?"

"Prince Finnick…he said he worked for Countess Cassandra," Brandon whispered. Stella's eyes were closed, she probably fainted.

"Cassandra…she's going to die," Queen Luna whispered. "Stella my darling, please wake up."

"She's probably knocked out by that prince," Bloom whispered. "Where did he go?"

"He disappeared," Brandon replied. He sighed and sat down on a chair. Stella was on his lap. Queen Luna sat in front of them, and Brandon Junior noticed his mother and father being together.

"Mama and Papa?" Junior whispered. He placed his hand on the table.

"Not now Junior," Queen Luna says. "Mama and Papa are hurt."

Junior still looked at his parents, and he noticed how they felt. They were torn, hurt, and weak. Junior then went back to Queen Luna and slept in her arms.

**Sorry for short chapter, I promise I will update on Monday! **


	36. Chapter 36

**_This will be my last updated chapter. _**

**_I know I had lied to you guys that I will update since Monday, but I had lost interest and got busier. I promise I will update, but please do not spam me with your annoying impatient reviews. It gets really annoying, and the more you annoy me, the more you have to wait. I will update, but you have to wait. Stella and Finnick did not have "it." Thank you for your reviews. _**

**_Also, Sofia1234, you ARE ANNOYING ME. Please do not spam me with your annoying little reviews. So, who cares if I didn't update since Monday? I AM BUSY AND I HAVE A LIFE. The other readers are patient unlike you. If you are going to ask me to update one more time when I am busy, I will not update. PLEASE STOP BEING ANNOYING AND STOP IT WITH YOUR FLAME. _**

**_My last updated chapter, my last day here, and my last note. Song is called missing me singed by RJ Helton. Enjoy readers._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 36: Search for Cassandra<em>**

"Stella, why is your hand so cold?" Brandon asked. The both of them were sitting at the sunflower field of Magix. The both of them were looking at the stars.

"It's so cold, Brandon!" Stella whines. "Aren't you cold?"

Brandon smiles at Stella. "I'm not cold, but let me hold your hand…" He reaches for her hand gently and holds her hand.

_I love the way it feels when you touch my hand  
>Don't wanna let you go<br>I love the way you say that I am your man  
>Don't understand why we can't go on and go on<br>Don't understand why  
>You don't belong in my arms<em>

"Brandon…what are things you would do for me? If I cried a thousand tears, would you come back to me? If I take a swim, would you follow me? And if I miss you when we're distant, would you miss me too?" Stella asked. She was looking into his brown chocolate eyes.

Brandon was speechless. He didn't understand what Stella was trying to demonstrate. Was she trying to tell him that she's going to leave? What was the answer?

_It's funny how my heart just won't let it go  
>I just don't understand<br>It's crazy how the pain seems to overflow  
>The memories of you here with me by my side<br>I can't deny that you are the love of my life_

"All of your questions get the answer yes," Brandon says. "What are you trying to tell me, Stella? I don't really know what you are trying to tell me…"

Stella sighs and frees her hand away from Brandon's. She looks up at the stars, while Brandon places his arm around Stella's shoulder, and looks at the stars also.

What was the problem with Stella? Is it because of Brandon, or is it because of something else? He is really confused right now, and he wants to know what is happening with Stella. Probably, she may be hiding something from Brandon. If she is, what is she hiding? Stella looks down, and Brandon hadn't notice it after a silent moment.

_And I still cry for you  
>And I would die for you<br>I can't believe all the words I heard you say  
>And I still long for you<br>And I was strong for you  
>I can't believe that you'd throw it all away<em>

_I still cry for you_  
><em>I would die for you<em>  
><em>I can't believe all the words I heard you say<em>  
><em>I still long for you<em>  
><em>I was strong for you<em>  
><em>I can't believe that you'd throw it all away<em>

"I never want to lie or hide anything from you, because I love you, so I will tell you," Stella says, while standing up. She picks up Brandon's warm cozy hands and smiles at Brandon. He was confused, but he loved the moment. Stella smiles, so as Brandon.

"Please tell me Stella, I'm really confused," Brandon says while having a confusing look on his face. Stella laughs and places her hand on Brandon's cheek.

"You're very funny and cute when you're confused," Stella says with a smile. She leans in, and locks her lips with Brandon. The time had stopped, but when the kiss had end, time continued on.

"Stella!" a man shouted. Brandon and Stella turned around to see King Radius, and by his side was King Oritel. "Get back here, I told you not to go near him!"

"Brandon, that's the reason," Stella says, she took steps back, and Brandon's eyes widened.

"Stella, where are you going?" Brandon shouted. He ran up to Stella and hugged her. After a while they hugged, the hug broke, and Stella had another smile on her face.

"I have to go Brandon. I promise you that I'll come back and see you, so don't worry," Stella says. She takes another step back, and she disappears slowly.

_Now I can't spend my life standing by  
>Cause even when I miss you<br>You're still not missing me_

_"Stella, no don't go!" Brandon cried._

* * *

><p>Brandon immediately woke up from his Domino room. He stood up automatically, and saw Bloom crossing her arms while raising an eyebrow. There was a bucket next to her. She was wearing her sleeping gown, and Brandon was in his PJs soaking wet.<p>

"What…what happened?" Brandon asked while noticing he was wet.

"You started calling Stella's name and it got me curious, so I checked on you. I tried various ways to wake you up, but you never woke up. So, I spilled water on you from our older sister Daphne's pool," Bloom says while looking at Brandon's balcony door.

"Did mom and dad hear me?" Brandon says while walking to his closet. He opened his closet and searched for his clothes.

"Just me, they're at Solaria talking about 'finding Cassandra,'" Bloom says.

Brandon immediately stopped and turned around. "You're talking about Cassandra, Stella's step mother?" Brandon asks. Bloom nods.

"Yeah, we're supposed to come with mom and dad, but since you wouldn't wake up, we have to wait for our carriage to get ready and then we could go back to Solaria. I heard that they found Chimera and they're going to execute her, but it all depends with King Radius." Bloom says.

_That was all a dream…_Brandon thought. He thought King Radius actually didn't want them to be an item.

"Oh…okay, Bloom, can you please leave? I'm going to change and just go around the Domino Castle," Brandon says.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Chef to get breakfast ready. Come to the dining room in thirty minutes," Bloom says. Brandon nods, and Bloom leaves.

**At Solaria**

Bloom and Brandon were at Solaria with their parents. The Eraklyon family was also there. All of them were in tea room, having their tea. The conversation was about what they should do with Chimera, and where is Cassandra.

"No matter how we try, Chimera won't tell us where is Cassandra!" King Radius says.

"And then King Radius said she will execute her, but he isn't exactly sure," Queen Luna added.

"I think the executing idea is great, but maybe you should find Cassandra first, and then execute them at the same time," Oritel suggested.

"But what about Prince Finnick or whoever he is?" Brandon asked. "He started it!"

"Brandon is right," Bloom agrees. "But dad, I think we should kill Chimera, since she's annoying!"

"So we have to kill that hideous girl and what next?" Mariam asked.

"Wait, what happened to Stella? Is she okay?" Brandon asked, and he had changed the subject immediately.

"Stella…she's in a comma and she hadn't woke up since Finnick left, but don't worry, she's safe and nothing happened between the both of them," Queen Luna says with a smile.

"Can we also kill Finnick to?" Brandon says with rage. "And King Radius…I want to tell you some—"

"I think you should visit Stella, Brandon." King Radius says. "We are going to finish Chimera, and we'll be done."

_But isn't Chimera King Radius' daughter? Or is she adopted or something?_ Brandon thought mysteriously and curiously.

"Okay, thank you, she's in her room, right?" Brandon asked. King Radius nodded and Brandon bowed. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Brandon leaves the room, and another conversation had started.

"How are we going to find Cassandra? How many days will it take?" Sky asked.

"The three realms will use their powerful troops and they will find all over the place to find Cassandra, since we are the top three rated troops," King Erendor says.

"It will exactly take ten hours, since we have a very smart soldier," King Oritel also adds.

"I want to say thank you…I just want to take revenge on that brat!" Queen Luna says while having a cold face. "She was very annoying, I remember when we three girls were following birds, and she started following us!"

"Oh, I remember that moment!" Queen Solara says with a smile. "She kept on following us, and she was bad at it!"

**Flashback**

_"Lara and Mary you see that group of birds?" Little Luna says while pointing at the sky. A group of small birds were in the sky. _

_"That's called a dissimulation," Mary, also known as Mariam says while reading her book. _

_"Mary, you're so dorky! You need to get a break and stop acting like a nerd!" Lara, also known as Solara says while snatching her book away from Mary. "Let's go follow that dissimulation or whatever you said!"_

_The three girls followed the group of birds, and there was a particular person following them. She had short blonde hair and deadly pale skin. She accidentally stepped on a crunched leaf and the three girls turned around. _

_"Hey, you heard that?" Luna says while turning around. _

_"Yeah, I heard it! Was that you Lara eating?" Mary says while looking at Solara. _

_"No! I didn't bring any food this time! You're such a dorky girl Mary," Lara says while rolling her eyes. "There's some creepy girl following us for the whole time!" _

_"I know! I noticed that!" Mariam whispers. _

_"I think if I go behind them and pretend I'm some traveler, they won't even notice me!" the girl says. "Well, you can do it Cassandra!"_

_She quickly went out and walked out like some random person. The three girls turned around and saw that certain girl. _

_"Um…who are you?" Luna asks. _

_"Who, me, oh, I'm just a traveler!" she says with a grin on her face ._

_"Okay, girly, we know you've been following us for the whole time! We're princesses and we don't want some creepy girl following us! Who are you?" Mariam says. _

_"You don't have to be so mean to me!" she says. _

_"Cry baby," Solara whispers. _

_"Can you just tell us what do you want?" Luna says impatiently. _

_"Well…I'm just some girl…and I wanted to hang out with girls like you…that dissimulation looks really nice…" The three girls rolled their eyes and left her. Cassandra had fire in her eyes and she turned around. "No one will ever ignore me! I'm going to get revenge from those princesses!"_

**End of Flashback **

"So, mom was that the reason why she wanted to get revenge and acted all evil?" Bloom asks. "And your name was Mary?"

"Well, that was one of the reasons," Mariam says. "And yes, 'Lara' made up those names because she thought all of our names were too fancy."

"Hey, I wanted to be a nice person!" Solara says with a smile.

"All of your flashbacks are cute," Sky says with a laugh.

"Alright, let's go on with the execution," King Radius says.

**With Stella and Brandon **

"Junior, has your mother ever waked up?" Brandon asks with stroking his brown hair. He shook his head and hugged his teddy bear that Brandon had given him. "I hope she wakes up…because joy is around here, and I don't want her to miss it…"


	37. update! please read

Hello everyone! It's me, Orange Starbursts.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read my stories. Thank you for dealing with my bad grammar and lame ideas. If you think the opposite, I appreciate you for thinking so. I have many updates, so please cooperate with me.

There are **400+ reviews** on my Stella & Brandon fanfics. I am super surprised! I thought I would be an author who'll never get noticed, but I thought wrong. Thank you for reviewing and reading my stories. It means so much to me.

Another note: I am not sure if I'm going to continue some of my stories. I am ashamed of my bad grammar. Although there is a change of me updating one of them. Here's a happy part of this note, **I am going to make a new fan fic.**

I won't be posting the new fan fic in a week or so, because I am not done with it. I promise you that there is better grammar and a better plot of line. School is in the way, so I won't promise uploading it any time now.

My fan fic is inspired by animes I have seen and watched and books I have been reading early this year. The fic will probably take place in Japan. There will be some romantic, comedy, or mystery scenes. I was supposed to post a snippet, but I was too excited to update you guys. I have another idea.

Please tell me what kind of stories you guys enjoy. Do you like horror? Romantic comedy? Please review. Here's a little thing you should know. **I do not write anything that includes blood.** I hate blood and I will not write it.

Anyway, here is my update if any of you guys are wondering about me. Remember, please tell me what you enjoy reading. Thank you if you spend your time reading this quick update!


End file.
